The Story of Evil
by Nightshade2917
Summary: This is the story of Magatronous' life before he became the Decepticon warlord, Megatron. What caused him to change from seeking justice in society to conquering Cybertron? What really bred this hatred and violence towards fellow Cybertronians? Could the deaths of the ones he loved caused this much destruction for retribution?
1. Chapter 1: Just an Average Day

Disclaimer, I do not own the Transformers Prime characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just an Average Day

POV Megatronus

It was a beautiful average day here on Cybertron that I just had to go for a walk. The sun was shining brightly, cyberbirds sang their sweet songs in the early spring morning, and the cool breeze calmly whipped by tenderly. Yes, just a beautiful day here on Cybertron; though, it is odd for some bots to see a gladiator like me taking a stroll around a beautiful public guardian. Heck, the other gladiators think of me as odd for a fierce warrior to be taking his time in a tranquil environment like this one.

Yeah, I guess I am one of those bots who may look intimidating on the outside, but on the inside I am just your average day mech. Why I can't count the number of times other bots would be so surprised at how normal I really am that they would have to ask if I really am the famous gladiator called Megatronus from The Pit of Kaon. Ha, I just don't understand some bots sometimes. I mean not all gladiators are cruel, savage, unruly, and angry all the time. There are other mech and femme gladiator warriors like me that have a code of honor.

Anyway, I'm just enjoying my day off from battle to rest and relax from my stressful life as a gladiator. I mostly live alone in an apartment near the arena. I have two old friends from school, but my closest friend is Shadowwave. He and I go way back, since we were sparklings in fact. He is a pitch-black mech with dark blue, purple, and violet blue colors in and around his armor. He has red violet optics with a hint of dark purple in it. He is a gladiator like me, but he has a beautiful sparkmate called, Aura Light.

She is a lovely femme with royal blue armor and a bit of light purple on her faceplate and in some areas around her armor. She works as a history teacher at a public school. Ah, he's a lucky mech to have a beautiful wife like Aura Light. Makes me a bit jealous that he was the first one out of Thunderdash and me to marry. Oh well, maybe I will meet my future soul mate, someday.

Then I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. "Hey, Megatronus! Wait up!" said a mech's voice.

I turned around to see Thunderdash racing to catch up with me. I smiled warmly as I called out teasingly, "What's the matter Thunderdash? Age finally catching up on ya old friend?"

The mech came to a stop when he caught up with me and replied in short breaths, "Haha, not funny. I still have my youth, but I was running all over the place this morning. That's why I'm out of breath."

I laughed at my old friend. Thunderdash was a slim red and yellow mech with steel blue optics. He bent down while putting his servos on his knees to catch his breath.

"You alright?" I asked with concern.

He waved his servo reassuringly before replying, "Yeah, just need to cool down for a bit."

I nodded in reply before I asked my friend, "Hey you want to go for a drink? It's on me."

Thunderdash straightened up before replying, "Yeah, sure. You're buying right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I raised my brow before I said, "You forgot your wallet again."

Thunderdash laughed shyly before replying, "Yeah, I kinda forgot it on the way to see Firestorm."

"Ah, I see. How is your little sister by the way?" I asked.

Thunderdash put his arm around me and said, "I'll tell you all about it when we get to the Bar."

I sighed before I replied, "Fine, where do you want to go? The usual place?"

He smirked at me and replied, "The usual place."

So we walked across the street to our favorite bar called Storm's Pub. We went inside the pub to sit down at our favorite spot and then we ordered our drinks.

"So Thunderdash, what was your little spark sister up to these days?" I asked.

"Eh same old routine, I guess" my friend replied as he took a sip of his drink.

I sighed as I asked him, "What did you two fight about this time?"

Thunderdash put his drink down and replied, "First of all she accused me of being a slob because my apartment looked like a big scrap pile! Then I told her 'well look who's talking' right back at her. Hesh, any blind bot would know that her place is a huge slag pile. Heck I bet that not even the scraplets would clean up the mess!"

He continued talking about how his sister was being a glitch as I listened intently.

"And the worst part of it all was that she's dropping her classes this semester!" he said.

My optics widened in surprise as I asked him, "Why?"

He just shrugged and said, "She said that they're 'too hard'."

"What did your parents say about this?" I asked

"That's the thing, she didn't tell them" he replied to me as he sighed angrily.

"I see" I replied.

He just shook his head as he mumbled, "I seriously do believe that she is a dim-spark."

I was about to reply to him when someone beat me to it.

"Sounds like she's giving you a hard time, Thunderdash," said a mech's voice.

My friend and I turned to see Shadowwave walking towards us.

"Shadowwave? What are you doing here? I thought you had a match today at the arena?" I asked.

He grabbed an empty chair so that he could sit with us. Then he replied, "I still have time to kill before I have to go. Anyway, Thunderdash I think you should go back to your sister's place and talk to her."

Thunderdash rolled his optics as he replied, "Tich, you're out of your fraggen mind! She won't listen to me."

Shadowwave shook his head as he replied calmly, "That's not what I had in mind. I was suggesting that you should talk to her and ask Firestorm her reasons for dropping her classes."

Thunderdash pouted while folding his arms and replied; "I guess I'll pay her another visit again later today."

Shadowwave nodded in reply before he turned to me and said, "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you, Mega."

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Shadowwave handed me a hologram note cylinder. I took it from his hand and pressed the button on the side of the device to read it.

The note was from the gladiator arrangement manager. It said that I have a battle tomorrow night at 7 p.m. against Arron the Terrible. I closed the device and put it aside.

"Well, who is it this time?" asked Thunderdash.

"Some mech named Arron the Terrible" I replied.

Shadowwave look at me and said, "I heard that he's tough to defeat and he cheats if he is losing."

I smirked as I replied, "Sounds like an interesting fight then." I lifted my glass and took a sip of my drink.

Then we heard Shadowwave's comlink go off. "Excuse me for a moment guys, " he said as he got up out of his chair and went outside to answer the call.

"Hope everything is alright" I said to Thunderdash who shrugged in reply.

A few minutes later went by as I continued my conversation with my friend. Then we heard Shadowwave come into the bar and rejoined us. He sat down, prompted his elbows on the table, folded his hands, and rested his chin on them.

I looked at him with concern as I asked, "Is everything alright?"

Shadowwave closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "Do you think that I would be a good father?"

Thunderdash optic's widened as he spat out his drink in shock. He coughed violently before saying, "What did you say?"

Shadowwave opened his optics and sighed as he repeated, "Do you think that I would be a good father?"

My optics widened in surprise as I asked him hesitantly, "Is Aura Light…."

Shadowwave nodded slowly in reply.

Thunderdash and I smiled at our friend and said simultaneously, "Congratulations!"

I laughed as pat Shadowwave on his shoulder and said, "You'll make a great father, Shadowwave."

Shadowwave turned to me and replied, "You guys think so?"

I was about to reply to him but Thunderdash beat me to it. "Heck yeah. You're going to be a great father. I know it."

Shadowwave smiled as he replied, "Thanks."

"Do you know when she's due?" I asked.

"The medic said that she's due in ten years" Shadowwave replied.

"Huh, well you still got time to be prepared for your coming sparkling, Shad" said Thunderdash.

Shadowwave nodded in agreement.

For the next few minutes the three of us chatted on current events and what we'd been doing recently. Then all three of us decided to part ways so that Shadowwave doesn't miss his match. Thunderdash decided that he should go talk to his sister again since she's probably cooled down from the heated argument between the two of them by now. I decided that I would go and visit my parents for the evening to see how they were doing.

That evening I heard that my mother had recently sprained her servo from her fitness class. I also heard that my father was going to visit my Grandfather's grave in Crystal City for a while. He wanted me to come along too as a family, but I couldn't go with them because of my match tomorrow. My father understood how important my job was so he didn't push it.

Then I said my goodbyes to my parents and left to return to my apartment to get a good night's rest. But little did I know was that something was going to happen tonight that would change my life, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

POV Megatronus

I was walking to my apartment late at night when I heard someone singing. I stopped for a moment to listen. The voice came from a young femme who was singing softly but also so sweetly. I continued walking down the sidewalk as the femme's voice grew louder and louder with each step. I finally reached the end of the block when all of a sudden I bumped into something.

"Oof" said a femme's voice as she fell down.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. I put my servo out in front of her so that I could help her up. "Here, let me help…" I said before I stopped in mid-sentence.

I stared at the femme in awe at her beauty. She was a vehicular bot with black armor with sea blue coloring on her wheels, doors, and chest plate, and glacial blue ice color on her arms, legs, servos, and face plate. Her optics shone a dark maroon color with a light blue pupil in the middle.

Then the femme's optics looked up into mine as I couldn't help but stare right back into hers. My faceplate started to heat up at little from this feeling from deep within my very spark. I felt my spark skip a beat as it pounded against my chest plate. What is this that I am feeling? I would ask myself when I look into her optics. A few seconds had gone by before she finally broke the still silence.

"Uh, I'm ...uh should have really watched where I was going" she said shyly as she grabbed my servo as I lifted her up on her feet.

"Oh, no I should have watched where I was going, uh…ma'am" I said to her as I stumbled for words to otter out of my mouth.

She giggled softly before replying, "Maybe we both weren't paying attention to our surroundings."

I couldn't help but smile a little before I replied while rubbing the back of my head nervously, "Yeah."

She looked at me nervously before she said, "Well, I better get going. It's starting to get late."

"Yeah, me too" I said before I saw her walking past me and down the sidewalk.

I was about to walk away when I saw something peculiar. I saw three obnoxious mechs walking across the street towards her. I sneered at them as I followed them.

Femme's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk by myself when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head slightly to see three mechs tailing me from behind. My spark beat faster as fear started to enter my mind. I heard them mumbling to each other before they started to snicker in delight. I tried to just look ahead and ignore them but I couldn't.

Then I hear one of them whistling at me while the others just laughed. I started to get really nervous that I ducked into an alley. I was a fool to go into an alley that had a dead end.

"Oh scrap" I said to myself as I saw the metallic wall in front of me.

I turned around to see the three bots coming into the alley that I was in. They began to laugh at me while circling around me like a pack of wolves.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with concern for my own safety.

The tall mech with blue optics smiled before replying, "We're not looking for any trouble ma'am. We just want you to give us your money."

"Yeah, hee, no trouble" said the smaller mech with devil red optics.

My spark was pounding with fear in my chest plate as they continued to circle around me. "I… I don't even have any money with me" I replied nervously.

The leader looked at me evilly before he said sinisterly, "Oh, come on sugerbot. Don't play that 'I don't have any money' game with us, dear."

The smaller bot laughed evilly before he said, "Yeah, you don't want to mess around with us, little girl."

I started to back my way up against the cold metal wall in fear of what they are going to do to me next.

"But I'm serious. I don't have any money" I said as my eyes grew larger with fear.

"I don't believe you. Boys, search her" the leader said while snapping his metal fingers together. The two mechs advanced towards me as I tried to look for a way to escape.

I tried to make a run for it when the bulkier mech grab both my arms behind me and twisted them behind my back. I struggled in his grip while trying to break free.

I started to scream, "Someone! Help me!"

The leader started to laugh as he replied, "Ha, sorry to disappoint you babe, but nobody's gonna hear you."

"Let the femme go" said a harsh voice.

We turned to the entrance of the alley to see a big mech standing boldly to intimidate the three crooks. It was the mech that I bumped into from earlier.

"This is none of your business" said the leader as I continued to squirm in the mech's grip.

The mech's metal brows narrowed in anger as he retorted, "You made it my business when you attacked her."

My eyes widened in awe at his courage to protect someone like me from these lawless crooks. My spark started to relax a bit from the fear of these mech trying to hurt me to a calm steady normal sparkbeat.

"You wanna fight me?" the crook asked as he narrowed his optics at the grey mech.

The grey mech looked at him curiously before replying, "Do you know who I am?"

The tall mech huffed before retorting, "No, and I don't care."

The mech smirked before replying, "That's too bad. But if it's a fight you want... "He paused for a moment, "then let me enlighten you." He then got into a fighting stance while giving the three mech the 'come at me' hand gesture.

"Smart guy, huh" said the leader as he commanded his two lackeys to attack the mech with a simple snap of his fingers.

The bulky mech made a charge for the grey bot, but the grey mech grabbed him by the arm and flung him hard towards the ground. The two mechs were shocked at the grey mech's fighting skills that the leader and the smaller mech came at the grey bot with everything they got. The smaller bot tried to hit the grey mech from the side, but the grey bot out maneuvered him and then delivered a crushing blow in the crook's faceplate. The bot flew a few feet back before falling down flat against the ground.

"Why you!" shouted the leader as he made an attempt to hit the grey bot. The grey mech grabbed his servo in midair and delivered a big punch in the abdominal plate, which made the leader sink to the ground in pain.

"I hope you remember this lesson the next time you try to challenge a gladiator in a fight" the mech said while looking at the punk, who was coughing up a bit of energon.

The punk got up slowly and said to the others as they were starting to get up, "Let's get the heck out of here, boys!"

He started to run out of the alley as the bulky one followed close behind him with the small mech tailing behind the two while crying, "Mommy."

The grey mech watched the three running away before he turned towards me. His optics soften a bit before he asked me, "Are you alright?"

I felt warm lubricant starting to form in my optics before I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised that he just stood there like a statue as I started to cry. I kinda felt awkward for a moment because I was hugging a stranger, but at the same time I kind of felt safe when I'm around him.

I felt his servos gently touching my metal shoulder plates before he said, "Shh shh, it's alright now. They won't bother you again."

I opened my optics slightly before I looked up at him. Our optics met again as I felt my spark skip a beat like it did when we first met each other. His optics shone gently as he looked back at me. Then I felt his servo on my faceplate as he wiped away my tears.

"Uh….thank you for saving me" I said as we slowly broke away from the embrace.

He smiled at me before replying, "I couldn't just leave you there like that. It would stain my honor to let something like that to happen to you."

I giggled a little before replying, "I guess it's a good thing that we bumped into each other."

He laughed and replied nervously, "Yeah."

"I should get going. My father must be getting worried" I said as I started to walk out of the alley.

"I'll accompany you" he said as I turned around to look at him curiously. "I mean I'll make sure that you get home safely in case those mechs ever come back" he said timidly while blushing a bit.

I smiled before replying, "Well, looks like I have my very own knight in shining armor."

His optics looked down shyly before I said, "My house isn't that far away from here."

I started to walk out of the alley and down the sidewalk with the grey mech walking behind me.

POV Megatronus

I walked with the femme to make sure that she got home safely. I cleared my pipes and asked her, "Um, could I ask what your name is ma'am?"

She stopped and turned around to look at me before she smiled and replied, "My name is Neonna."

I nodded as I said, "Please to meet you Neonna. My name is Megatronus."

Her optics widened as she asked, "You don't happen to be the gladiator Megatronus from Kaon would you?"

I nodded as I replied, "Yes that's me."

"Oh, I thought you live near the arena then here in my neighborhood" she said as we continued to walk.

"I do live near the arena, but I was visiting my parents that live here" I replied.

She nodded as we continued to walk. Occasionally we would have small conversations while getting to know each other. I found out that she is a florist, artist, and a dancer.

"Wow, how do you have time to do all of that?" I asked her.

She laughed and replied, "Easy, I multitask, but I still can't believe that you took on all of those mechs with ease."

"I was trained to fight at a young age" I replied.

"I see, but you're not like most gladiators are you?" she said couriously.

I shrugged my shoulders as I replied, "Yeah, but not all of my fellow gladiators are ruthless."

"Oh?" she said with interest.

I nodded before replying, "Yup, most of us have this code of honor that we all follow."

She nodded in reply before we turned right on Floral Ave. Then we came to a house with a beautiful garden in the front lawn. I stared in amazement at the beauty of the place.

"Well, we're here" Neonna said.

I turned to her and asked, "This is where you live?"

She nodded and turned to me and said, "Thank you for escorting me home safely, Megatronus."

"No problem, Neonna" I replied to her.

She was about to go into the house when I asked, "Um… will I see you again?"

Neonna turned around and looked at me curiously. I swore my faceplate felt hot when she looked at me like that. Her lovely maroon eyes softened before she replied, "Maybe we'll bump into each other again someday."

I nodded before I said with a meek smile, "Maybe if you want to you could come and watch me in the arena tomorrow night at 7."

She looked down at the ground before she replied, "I don't know. I'm not much of a femme who likes to watch bots fighting."

My smile disappeared as I look down sadly as I replied, "I see, but maybe if you can come" I paused for a moment, "I would greatly appreciate it if you come to support me when I'm fighting tomorrow night."

She looked at me and smiled sincerely as she replied, "I will think about it, okay."

This gave me hope I smiled and replied, "Okay. Then I'll probably see you tomorrow night then?"

She smiled as she opened the door before replying, "Maybe. Well, goodnight Megatronus."

"Goodnight Neonna" I said as I watched her disappear into the house.

POV Neonna

As I walked into my into my house, I went to the window to see Megatronus one last time. I saw him looking at my house one last time before he turned and started to walk away. He then transformed into a cybertronian jet and took off into the starry night sky.

I let out a sigh as I thought about him. Then I turned to see my father coming down the staircase.

"Neonna? Is that you my dear?" my father said.

"Yeah, just got home, dad" I replied while coming to the staircase to greet my father. My father is an old mech with light blue armor with gold and silver color designs in and around his armor. He has a silver-white beard that is half way down his chest plate.

"Ah, I was starting to get worried Neonna" he said as his dull navy blue eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry that I came home so late" I said as I gave my old man a hug.

"It's alright my little flower, I'm just glad that you made it home safely" he said as he returned the hug.

I broke away from the embrace as I was going to head up stairs to go to bed when my father asked, "By the way, who was that young mech outside with you?"

I blushed a little before I replied, "He's just a friend that...that wanted to make sure I came home safely."

My father nodded before he said, "What a gentleman. You don't see that many of them today. Haha I wonder how long it will be before you two start courting and then maybe become sparkmates."

I blushed furiously before I turned around to face him and said annoyingly, "**Dad!**"

"What?" he replied innocently.

"We are not courting! We just met okay" I said while my faceplate was steaming up from embarrassment.

He laughed jollily at me before replying, "Whatever you say, dear. But I still think that you two make a cute couple." He pause for a moment to rub his chin and mumbled, "I wonder if I'll have any grandchildren soon."

I just rolled my optics as I went upstairs to power down. As I power down, I thought about Megatronus' offer. I sighed as I played back the memories of what happened tonight. Then I drifted off to sleep at the memories of Megatronus and how heroic he was in saving me from those crooks. Ah, he truly is a knight in shining armor.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry

Chapter 3: Rivalry

POV Megatronus

I slowly opened my optics as the morning sunlight creeps into my room. I yawned as I got out of my bed to stretch out my tired body. I turned to my nightstand to check the time. It was only eight o'clock on a Friday morning. I sighed as I slowly walked to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

Once I've done that, I started to walk out of my apartment to head for the training room in the arena so that I am at the top of my game tonight.

As I walked to the arena, I noticed a large crowd looming over the poster of the list of battles for today.

"Hey, check this out," said a young mech as he pointed at the list.

"What?" asked a young femme who was next to the mech.

"Look at who is fighting at seven o'clock tonight" the mech replied to the girlfriend.

The femme looked at the seven o'clock night fight schedule and said, "Looks like Arron the Terrible is fighting against the fierce gladiator, Megatronus."

"Exactly. It's going to be an epic fight tonight" the mech replied.

The femme turned to him and said; "I heard that Megatronus hasn't lost a match in over five years."

"Ah huh, but Arron is tougher, stronger, and more experienced than Megatronus" the mech replied to her.

"Well, I guess we should buy the tickets now then, right?" she asked as she grabbed the mech's arm.

He laughed before replying, "Yup, we should hurry before they run out of seats."

The femme nodded before the couple walked away from the crowd to buy tonight's tickets.

I stood there in curiosity as I pondered about what the two bots said. "Hmm, this battle may be a challenge after all" I said to myself as I left to go and train.

POV Neonna

As I was drinking my cup of energon, I thought about whether or not I'm going to see Megatron's match tonight. I stared into my cup as if it would give me the answer.

My father noticed me being all quiet that he asked, "What seems to be on your mind, my little flower?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a second and shrugged in reply.

"Hmm, did that young mech that took you home last night asked you out on a data? My father replied while rubbing his beard.

I looked at him as I asked, "How did you know that?"

He laughed as he replied; "I was young once too you know. Also I saw the way you two looked at each other."

I blushed as I replied to my father, "I thought you were upstairs in your work room."

He smiled and said, "I was, but I still have a window in that room to see the two of you talking to each other in front of our lawn."

"Oh" I said sheepishly while looking down into my drink.

"Anyway, what is his name?" he asked while drinking his cup of energon.

"His name is Megatronus" I replied.

My father's optics widened in surprise as he asked, "Isn't he a gladiator?"

I nodded in reply.

He leaned back in his chair as he said, "He's not like that other gladiator that you broke up with decades ago, is he?"

I shook my head as I replied to my father, "Oh no he is totally the opposite father."

"Oh, how so?" he asked me curiously.

I blushed a little as I said, "Well, he has a caring spark. He's very polite and nice. And he saved me from…." I stopped myself in mid sentence because I didn't want him to know that robbers attacked me last night.

My father looked at me curiously before he said, "Saved you from what?"

I stumbled for a few seconds before I had no choice but to tell him the truth. I sighed as I said, "Last night, I was attacked by these three crooks who wanted money from me. I told them that I didn't have any with me, but they didn't believe me. They were about to attack me when Megatronus came in and saved me. He then decided to walk me home so that I won't be attacked by those crooks again."

My father nodded in reply before he said, "I would like to meet this young gladiator, Neonna. Where exactly is he taking you out?"

"Well, he wants me to come and see him tonight at seven in the arena to watch him fight" I replied to my father.

He nodded as he asked, "And what did you tell him?"

I looked down and replied, "I told him I would think about it."

"And have you decided on what you're going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Should I go or not, dad?" I replied to him for some advice.

"In my opinion, I think that you should decide if you want to go or not. But if you really want to go watch him tonight, I suggest that we go and buy those tickets before they are all sold out" he said as he finished the last bit of energon before getting up from the chair to put it in the sink.

"We?" I asked my father as I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you so that I can see this gladiator" he replied as he started to grab a few things.

"I don't know, father. He asked me to go and watch him tonight. I'm not sure if he's ready to see you just yet." I replied to him.

"Oh, I'm not going to personally interrogate him, my dear. I just simply want to see him in action so that I can decide if he is the right mech for my lovely daughter or not" he replied.

"Well, are we going or not?" he asked as he waited for me by the door.

I sighed as I got up from my chair and said, "Alright, I'll go. But only this once."

Dad nodded in reply as he opened the door for the both of us. We transformed in our vehicular forms as we drove off towards the arena.

Once we got to Kaon, we transformed in our robotic form and walked to the arena. There was a really long line of people standing in line of the ticket stand to buy their tickets for the tournaments scheduled for today.

My dad said, "Maybe you should go and try and find Megatronus while I wait here in this line to buy our tickets."

I nodded my head as I left to try and find Megatronus. I went into the public area of the arena where both gladiators and spectators go to relax, buy energon, and check up on current events. I looked around for Megatronus for a while before I decided to ask a gladiator.

I saw a black gladiator with dark blue, purple, and violet blue colors in and around his armor talking to a royal blue colored femme with a light shade of purple in her armor and faceplate.

I walked up to them and asked timidly, "Um, excuse me for interrupting you two, but do you know personally of a gladiator called Megatronus by any chance?"

The two turned to me as the black mech replied, "Why yes ma'am, we know Megatronus personally. But may I ask why?"

"You see I'm looking for him so that I can tell him something. Do you know where he is right now?" I said.

"I see. He's in the training room right now, preparing for the upcoming battle tonight. I can go and get him if you like" he replied to me sincerely.

"You don't mind getting him for me?" I replied to him.

He smiled as he replied, "I don't mind at all. I'll be right back." He then started to go before he turned around and asked, "Um, would you give me your name so that Mega knows who wants to see him."

"Oh, my name is Neonna" I replied to the gladiator as he nodded in reply before he left to go get Megatronus for me.

"So Neonna" said the royal blue femme next to me. "How do you know my sparkmate's friend? He never mentioned any girl friend he has to me or Shadowwave," she said while looking at me.

I blushed as I replied, "I...I kind of met him last night and wanted...wanted to thank him for walking me home."

"Oh?" she said curiously.

"Yeah" I said while rubbing the back of my head nervously before I asked, "Umm may I ask what your name is, ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm so rude. My name is Aura Light," she said gleefully.

"It's nice to meet you Aura Light" I replied to her.

She nodded before she looked over my shoulders at the clock behind me. Her beautiful pale green optics widened in surprise as she said, "Oh, I'm going to be late!"

She then started to run before she jogged backwards towards me and said, "Would you please tell my sparkmate that I'm going back to work again, Kay. Bye!"

"Okay, I will. Bye" I said as she raced out of the arena before transforming into a jet and took off into the skies.

I sighed a bit as I stood where I was to wait for Megatronus to come. I waited for a long time before I heard someone say my name.

"Neonna? Is that you?" said a familiar mech's voice that I wish I would just forget.

I stood there like a statue as I silently cursed, "Scrape" at the odds of hearing his voice again.

I slowly turned around to see a huge bulky mech with gray armor with white areas on his armor and white outlines in his armor plates. He has solid light cyan blue optics. He smiled at me before he said, "It's been a long time, love."

POV Megatronus

"One hundred and one….one hundred and two…..one hundred and three…." I kept on saying to myself as I was bench-pressing on the machine while laying flat against my back. I've been doing this for the past hour now. Then I heard someone coming into the training room.

"Mega" said a familiar voice.

I directed my optics to my right to see Shadowwave walking towards me. "Shadowwave? What are you doing here? I thought you and your wife had plans this morning?" I asked while continuing my weight lifting exercises.

"We did, but there's someone who wishes to speak to you" he said.

I put the weight back on the rack above my head as I lay there for a few seconds. I asked, "Who wishes to see me?"

"A young femme named Neonna" he replied to me.

My optics widened in surprise. "Neonn...ow!" I said as I sat up too quickly to bang my head against the metal weight bar in the process.

"You okay, Megatronus?" he asked me with concern.

"I'm alright, now" I said as I rubbed my head tenderly before I got up off the machine. I turned to my friend as I asked, "So where she is right now?"

Shadowwave nodded as he replied, "She's in the public area of the arena on the west side."

I nodded as I replied, "Thank you" before heading out of the room.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Shadowwave said, "She's a beautiful femme, Megatronus."

I blushed as I turned around and replied, "What do you mean?"

He smirked at me and replied, "You know what I mean, old friend."

I blushed even more as I retorted, "But...but we just met. I doubt that she and I would really become a couple."

"That's what I thought when I met Aura Light. As you can see, we fell in love with each other and then we became more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Then we finally became sparkmates" he said.

I looked down as I replied, "I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I mean we hardly really know each other."

"Then ask her out on a date so that you two can get to know each other a little more" he said to me.

I sighed as I replied back to him, "I'll think about it, okay."

"Hey it's only a suggestion. Don't take it like you have to do it" he replied as he started to walk past me. Then he said, "We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."

I nodded in agreement as I followed him.

Once we got to the west side of the arena, we heard a commotion between two bots, which one of them was a familiar voice.

"Oh come on, I said that I was sorry" said a mech.

"Sorry is an excuse for what happened twenty years ago!" shouted a familiar femme's voice.

Shadowwave and I turned to see Neonna and a huge grey and white mech in a heat of an argument.

"Hey if it makes you happy, I dumped her a long time ago" he retorted back to her.

Neonna narrowed her optics in fury as she shouted back, "AFTER I FOUND OUT!" She rolled her eyes to the side as she said, "Only Primus knows what you'd been doing since then."

I narrowed my metal brows in anger as I asked Shadowwave, "Who is this mech?"

"That would be your opponent for tonight's battle" he replied.

"Arron" I said hatefully as I walked towards them with Shadowwave following behind me.

"I swear upon the Allspark that l haven't dated any femme since I dumped her" he retorted.

She retorted, "Those are just empty vows!"

He was about to say something when I cut in. "Is there a problem, Neonna?" I asked while glaring at Arron.

The two turned around and saw us as Arron said, "This doesn't concern you,** rookie**."

"Actually it does concern me to see my friend like this" I retorted back at him.

He looked at me and then at Neonna as he said, "I see that you have already moved on."

She huffed and retorted, "It was bound to happen eventually. Now if you excuse me, I would like to have a friendly conversation with my friend." She then walked towards me and grabbed my servo as I was being dragged away by her.

We only walked a few steps before Arron called out, "Hey rookie!" I turned around and looked directly at him. He then said, "You're name is Megatronus, right?"

"Who's asking" I retorted back at him.

He smirked as he replied, "How about we make a friendly deal."

"About what?" I asked even though I kind of had a clear sense of what the deal is about.

"Megatronus, I think we should just ignore him and go" Neonna whispered to me.

I replied, "I have to see what he wants first then we will leave, okay?"

She sighed as she replied, "Fine. But make it fast. I don't want to spend another minute with him around."

I nodded as I turned my attention back at Arron and said, "What is this deal you have in mind?"

He smirked evilly as he replied, "I just want a friendly bargain between us fellow gladiators."

"What is this deal, Arron?" I asked while watching him come closer to us.

"If I win our match tonight, I want you to never set optics on Neonna ever again. For she is my girl not yours!" he said while leering at me.

Neonna looked at him hatefully as she started to walk towards him and said, "Why you son of a scrape…."

I cut her off by placing my servo in front of her and replied to Arron, "And if I win, you shall never harass my friend ever again."

He looked at me before he placed his servo was out in front on me as he replied, "Then it's a deal."

I took his servo and shook on it as we both glared at each other while trying to crush the other's servo in this stand off.

"So I guess we are rivals now" he said as he let go of my servo.

"Yeah, I guess we are" I replied back to him as I turned around and guided Neonna away from that creep with Shadowwave following us.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle

POV Megatronus

I guided Neonna and Shadowwave far away from Arron as possible until we came to the garden. We stopped in front of a fountain as I turned around and asked my friend, "Umm Shadowwave, could Neonna and I have some privacy, please?"

"Of course. I have to pick up Laserbeak from the repair shop anyway" he said to me as he turned to walk away from us.

"Oh Shadowwave" Neonna called out to him.

Shadowwave turned towards her and asked, "Yes?"

"Just so that you know, your sparkmate, Aura Light, just left to go back to work" she said to him.

He nodded in reply before he left.

Once he was far away from us, I turned to Neonna and asked her, "So, what did you want to see me for exactly?"

Neonna looked down slightly as she shyly replied, "Well for starters I wanted to thank you again for saving me last night from those crooks."

"It was nothing, really" I replied while rubbing my head nervously."

"And," she said before she paused for a moment, "I wanted you to know that I'm going to come to your battle tonight" she finished as she blushed a little.

I was shocked and glad at the same time that I asked, "Wait, you're actually coming tonight to see me battle against Arron?"

She nodded as she looked at me and replied, "Yes, and just so that you know, Arron is no honorable, honest mech like you are."

I looked at her curiously as I asked, "I was just wondering, how do you know Arron? And why did he say that you were his girl?"

She groaned loudly as she replied, "It's a long story."

"I don't mind" I replied to her sincerely.

She sighed as she said "Alright, but let's first find a place to sit down."

I nodded as I lead her to an empty bench by a beautiful patch of Cybertronian flowers of a variety of color. We both sat down on the bench so that I could listen to her story of how she knows Arron.

POV Neonna

I sighed as I told Megatronus my story of how Arron and I were a couple once. "Twenty years ago, I was working outside of my flower shop like usual when Arron came up to me and asked me out. I rejected the offer four times before I finally went out with him."

"Why did you reject the offer?" Megatronus asked me. I looked at him curiously before he rephrased, "I mean, why did you turn him down four times? Did you two knew each other from school or something?"

"Frist of all, I turned him down because he was a complete stranger when he asked me out the first time. And second of all, I heard from my girlfriends who went to school with him told me that he is a womanizer."

"Oh" he replied.

"Anyway, our first date didn't go so well at all. We went to this sports game to watch the Blue Legend play against the Red Nightmare" I said as I continued my story.

"Not much of a sports player I see" he said out loud.

I shook my head as I replied, "No, it wasn't that I didn't like to watch sports games. It was ruined when one of Arron's exes showed up hopping mad. Hehe, I can see why she was so furious at him."

Megatronus nodded in reply.

"So after that, he kept on asking me out on dates, which I wasn't too pleased about but I had no choice because if I don't, he would keep on asking me and annoying me with his pleas. Then one day, he and I were supposed to go out to a concert that I like. I honestly thought for a second that he has finally figured out what I like and disliked, but I was mistaken." I paused for a second before I continued, "I caught him red handed with another femme."

"How did you know that the femme wasn't like his spark sister or cousin?" he asked me.

I turned to him and replied, "Do you see spark siblings making out with each other? Besides, I checked with my friends and they said that he only has two brothers."

He nodded in reply.

"He tried to make it seem that it wasn't what I thought it was, but I just walked on away from him. Then I told him that if he ever sets foot in my flower shop again, I would call the police. So that's my story of how I know Arron" I said to my friend.

Megatronus was silent for a few seconds before he said, "I can see why you were furious with him from earlier, now."

"Yeah" I said as I folded my arms as I continued, "He practically begged me to come back to him, but I'm not a fool to fall for that old 'you're the only one for me' trick with him."

Then Megatronus got up from the bench as he said, "Well, I must get going, now. I promised Shadowwave that I would practice with him today."

"Oh, okay" I said.

"I will see you later tonight" he said to me as I nodded in reply.

He then turned and walked out of the garden and towards the building. I watch him disappear inside before I decided to see if dad had bought the tickets yet.

It didn't take me long to see my father still standing in line to buy the tickets for the battle tonight.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked me.

I groaned as I replied, "**He's** here."

"Who?" he asked as we walked further up the line.

"Arron" I replied while a grumble.

"I see" said my father as he saw my sour expression. He sighed as he asked, "What did he do this time?"

"Well he made a bet with Megatronus that if he wins the battle tonight, he would claim me as his girlfriend again. But if Megatronus wins, Arron would have to leave me alone" I said to my father as I noticed that his jaw twitched at the bet that Megatronus and Arron made.

"Why would they make a deal on who gets you and who doesn't? Don't you have a choice of who you want to spend your time with?" he asked.

I sighed and replied, "Well, Arron didn't give us much of a choice. Besides, I have confidence that Megatronus wouldn't let that creep win tonight."

My father nodded in reply.

Once we were finally at the ticket booth, we bought the two tickets to the game tonight and started to head on home.

POV Megatronus

It was mere minutes before the most important battle of my life could happen. I thought about what would happen if I lost to Arron and what would become of Neonna. That's why I can't afford to lose this battle.

"Megatronus, it's time" said a mech in the doorway of my room.

I nodded in reply as I followed the mech towards the entrance of the battle field.

Just before I entered the field, the mech that guided me here said, "Good luck."

"Thank you" I replied as I entered the battlefield.

A roar of cheer erupted in the air as I slowly walked onto the field. I looked around the arena to see the arena filled with spectators for tonight's match. I tried to see if I could catch a glimpse of Neonna sitting in one of the stadium seats, but I couldn't find her.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the biggest battle of all?" said the referee in the microphone.

A loud roar from the crowd sounded again in anticipation of the battle.

"Tonight, we bring to you two of the strongest gladiators that haven't lost a match in years together. In this corner we have a young gladiator who may still be a rookie, but still packs a powerful punch. Megatronus!"

The crowd cheered even louder as I waved my servo at them.

"And in the other corner, the challenger for tonight's match is the baddest of the bad. Arron the Terrible."

A loud cheer sounded when Arron came on to the battlefield with a smug look on his faceplate. I narrowed my optics at him as I walked to the center of the field.

We met face to face in the center of the field. The crowd cheered even louder as the battle that they'd been waiting for was about to begin.

"Just so that you know, Megatronus. I'm not going easy on you" Arron said to me.

I narrowed my optics as I retorted, "Wasn't counting on it."

We both then started to walk seven paces from each other before we could begin our battle.

"Gladiators, are you ready?" the referee asked us before we both nodded in reply. The referee then said in the microphone, "The battle will begin in three….two…"

I brought out my wrist blade as I prepared for the first attack. Arron in turn, brought out his wrist blade that had two blades instead of one.

"One. Fight!" said the referee as we both charged at each other. We locked blades in the first attack. Then Arron kicked sand into my optics as I backed away from the burning pain in my eyes. He then punched me in the face as I flew backwards towards the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Arron coming at me with his wrist blades. I blocked the attack with my shield as I delivered a powerful kick in his abdominal plate. He winced in pain as I regained my footing.

Then we both charged again as we sucker punch each other in the faceplate with immense force that sparks literally came off our faces. Arron slid a bit in recoil from the attack as he tried to blast me with his blasters. I blocked his attack with my servos so he blasted away from me.

We did hand to hand combat with each of us using our blasters to try and fire them at each other. Arron then tried to dragon kick me, but I manage to duck away just in time to side kick him in the back. He turned around and looked at me with hatred in his optics before he charged at me.

I blasted him with my blaster but he manage to block each and every one of them with his wrist blades. He then leaped into the air with his wrist blades and came down right at me. I lucky manage to block the blades with my own blade as we stared hatefully at each other.

He laughed evilly at me as he said, "If you think that Neonna would ever be with someone like you, well think again! She belongs to someone like me who is stronger and better than a wimp like you."

I leered at him with disgust as I retorted, "You think of her as some kind of trophy. I on the other hand, think of her as a friend, as a person, and as a kind fellow femme. That's what sets us apart, Arron. And I doubt that she will ever be truly happy if you treat her not as the person she is, but as the person you want her to be. This is why I have to win this duel for her sake! So that she is free to choose who she wants to be with and who she doesn't want to be with. And I swore on this day that I will protect her from mechs like you that would only use her for your own game!"

Arron furrowed his brows as we broke away from each other and began swinging our blades at each other. I dodged out of the way to swing my own blade at him, yet he manage to dodge out of the way as we both continued this sword dance. After a few minutes of fighting with our blades, Arron kicked me in the abdomen as I flew a few feet back.

Then he used his blade to make a deep gash in my right leg as I cried out in pain. He then punched me in the face and abdomen multiple times before I fell back in pain. Energon was leaking from my wounds and from my mouth as I tried to get up and fight.

The cheer of the spectators were ringing in my auto ceptors as I saw Arron walking up to me slowly as he pick me up like a rag doll and threw me in the air. I was in the air for what felt like eternity when gravity pulled me back down to the ground. Arron then jumped up into the air and cut my right shoulder with his sharp blades.

I crashed on the ground with a loud thud as Arron made his way towards me. I was too weak to get up off the ground.

"What was it that you said before? 'This is why I have to win this duel for her sake'" he said mockingly at me. He then continued as he said, "After I end your life right here, right now, I will be with my Neonna once again while you rot in the pit."

My optics widened in horror as I was prepared for the end as I lost all hope in winning this battle for Neonna.

He was looming above me as he raised his blades in the air to end my life. Arron then said, "Goodbye, Megatronus."

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5: Promise Kept

Chapter 5: Promise Kept

POV Neonna

I was watching the two gladiator's battle for what felt like forever when in reality it was only a few seconds. I would wince every time Megatronus would get hit by Arron, but then I would see him get back up on his feet and fight again.

"Oo, he's a cunning one isn't he?" my father said observantly when he saw Megatronus kick Arron in the abdomen.

I just groaned as I continued to watch the match go on. The two had been going at each other for five minutes now. Then their blades clashed together again as the two were talking to each other. I couldn't really hear what they were saying exactly but I had a feeling that they were talking about me.

Then they broke away from each other and started to use their blades against each other to try and slash the other. That is when I saw Arron kick Megatronus in the abdomen as he slashed at Megatronus' leg. I held my breath when he cried out in pain as Arron walked towards him, grabbed him, lifted his body up into the air, and cut his shoulder as energon was leaking everywhere.

He crashed to the ground hard as my spark literally stopped beating for a split second. Arron came over to where Megatronus was lying limp on the ground. Arron raised his wrist blades above Megatronus' head.

My spark sank to the bottom of my fuel tank. My optics were filled with lubricant as I watch in horror at what was to become of my friend that was risking his own spark so that I'm not harassed by my ex anymore.

"**Megatronus!**" I shouted as the lubricant ran freely down my faceplate. The blades then came down on the gladiator as everyone held their breath for what would happen next.

POV Megatronus

I couldn't believe my optics. Arron was going to kill me! It was against the code of the arena to kill a gladiator during combat unless the crowd wills it. But 95% of the time they wouldn't want the opponent or challenger to die.

Even right now I can hear the roars of disapproval from the crowd when Arron's blades was posed to strike and end my existence.

"Good bye, Megatronus" he said to me.

I closed my optics in shame as I silently whispered, "I have failed you, Neonna."

Just as Arron was about to strike me, I heard someone calling my name.

"**Megatronus!**" I heard Neonna calling my name despite the hundreds of thousands of other people screaming and shouting.

Neonna. I thought to myself when I felt my spark beating a different rhythm as this new strength filled my body with new found determination.

Once Arron swung his blade at me, a loud clang sound erupted the deathly silence of the arena.

I heard everyone gasped as I caught the two blades with my servos. My eyes were closed for only a few seconds before I quickly opened them hatefully to see Arron's surprised expression.

Then I twisted his arm as I heard him cry out in pain. I let go of his blades and punched him in the faceplate. He flew a few feet backwards before he fell down on one knee. I then knocked him down flat against the ground with my foot.

He looked at me hatefully as I pointed my blade against his chest plate. I laughed as I said, "How quickly things changed, for only a moment ago I was on the ground and you were hovering above me to end my life."

"What are you going to do now? End my life as I tried to end yours?" Arron asked.

I narrowed my optics at him as I said, "No, I am not a ruthless killer like you. Do you admit defeat, Arron the Terrible?"

He growled under my foot as he turned his head to the side and said, "I yield."

"And the winner of tonight's match is Megatronus!" said the referee in the microphone. A wave of cheer sounded in the air as I got my foot off of Arron and started to limp to the exit of the battlefield.

Little did I know was that Arron transformed his servo into his blaster and took aim at me. He was charging his gun as he whispered, "If I can't have her, than neither will you."

I heard a blast go off as I turned around to see that Arron fired his blaster at me. I was about to use my own blaster to negate his attack, but I was too weak to defend myself.

Then I heard a small humming of an aircraft as I saw Shadowwave's Mini-Con, Laserbeak. Laserbeak fired her own blaster to negate the blast that was going to hit me.

Then I turned to see a black blur running towards me. The black blur was Shadowwave coming to help me. He turned to where Arron was and ordered Laserbeak to stun Arron telepathically.

Arron was blasted by Laserbeak's stun blaster as he collapse on the ground.

Laserbeak then came back to Shadowwave as she attacked herself on Shadowwave's chest plate. Shadowwave then grabbed me so that I could lean on him for support as we walked closer to the exit of the battlefield.

As we walked away from Arron, we heard him shouting, "You will rue this day, Megatronus! I will have my revenge. You hear me!"

Shadowwave and I just kept on walking while Arron was being taken away by some of the other gladiators who came out to help.

We slowly made our way to the medical bay of the arena. I said to my friend in a low raspy voice, "Thank you for helping me, Shad."

He turned to me and replied, "You know that I'm always here for you, my friend."

I nodded my head slowly in reply.

We entered the medical room as Shadowwave called out, "Ratchet! We need medical help, now!"

Ratchet ran towards us and said, "By the AllSpark! Quickly bring him to the medical table!"

I was carried over towards the medical table as Ratchet quickly got his medical kit and started to weld my right leg so that no more energon would leak from my wound.

"Ow" I said as I winced in pain from the welding.

"Hold still, please" he said as he continued fixing up my deep gash wound.

Then we heard a commotion outside the medical room.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't go beyond the public area of the arena" said a security mech.

"Please, I have to see if he's alright" pleaded a familiar femme's voice.

My optics widened in realization of who that voice belonged to.

Ratchet stopped welding as he went to the door to see who was there. He mumbled something that I didn't quite hear as he said, "Excuse me ma'am, but only other gladiators or family member are allowed here. Are you Megatronus' blood relative?"

Neonna sighed as she replied, "No."

"Then I advise you to leave so that I may continue repairing Megatronus' wounds" he said to the femme.

I weakly said to the medic, "Let her in here."

Ratchet turned around and look at me and retorted, "You know the rules around here. No unauthorized people are allowed unless they are family members."

I looked at him as I pleaded, "Please."

Ratchet looked at me for a second before mumbling, "We're going to be in trouble for this." He then sighed before he turned to the security mech and said, "She can be here."

"But sir she's not…." the mech said before Ratchet cut him off.

"Megatronus insists that she come and see him" the medic retorted.

The guard nodded in reply before he let Neonna through. She came into the room to look for me. She finally saw me and smiled lovingly to see that I was alright. I couldn't help but smile right back at her.

Ratchet then walked back into the room while mumbling to himself before he got back to work on repairing my leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" Neonna asked with concern for my health.

"He'll be fine. Could you please pass me that polisher on the table that's next to you?" Ratchet said.

Neonna nodded and grab the tool that Ratchet requested and put it in his servo.

"Thank you" he said as he used the polisher to buff out the rough edges of my wound.

After Ratchet completely fixed my leg, he then move on to my wounded shoulder.

The torch hurt me a little as I said, "Hey, I need that arm, Ratchet."

"Well, if you would just stay still for just a few more seconds, I can finish welding this wound back up so that rust poisoning doesn't infect your body" retorted the medic as he continued his work.

"By the way, who did this much damage to you anyway?" he asked me.

I was about to reply when Neonna cut in.

"He was battling against Arron the Terrible" she said with hatred in her tone.

"I see" Ratchet replied after checking my wound over again before he said, "Well, I would advise you to rest and not do any strenuous work that may cause your welding to crack or reopen."

"We will make sure that he rests, doctor" said Neonna as she came over to me and whipped off the bit of energon that was still on my face with a clean wet cloth.

I blushed a little from her kind action. Ratchet rolled his optics before he went into another room to work on something.

"I have to go, I promised Thunderdash that I would help him train for his gold cup" said Shadowwave as he was leaving to go help our friend.

"Wait, you two know the famous speedster Thunderdash?" she asked us.

We both look at each other before we said simultaneously, "Yes."

"Wow, I've never guessed that you two would know the speedy athlete from the Blue Lighting Team in Rocketball!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I thought that you don't like sports?" I asked to her.

"Rocketball is an exception. Plus, my baby cousin got me into it, so the sport kind of grew on me" she said while folding her arms.

"Well, I guess I will tell Thunderdash that your girlfriend and her cousin are a huge fan of his" Shadowwave said teasingly.

Both Neonna and I blushed as we retorted at the same time, "I am not her/his boy/girlfriend!"

Shadowwave only chuckled to himself before he left us alone.

Once he was gone, Neonna turned to me and slapped me in the faceplate.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my faceplate where she slapped me.

"That was for scaring me half to death!" she retorted angrily.

I grimace a bit before she came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. My spark skipped a beat from the kiss that my cheeks started to heat up.

I looked at her before she said, "That was for….keeping your promise."

We looked into each other's optics for a while before Neonna said, "I...I got to go." She then started to walk out of the room before I called her back.

"Wait" I cried out to her. She turned around and looked at me to see what I want to tell her before she could leave. "I umm…" I said as I struggled for words to ask her for her comlink number.

I saw her look at me curiously before I finally worked up the courage and asked, "I know this is kinda sudden, but may I have your comlink number so that we can...ugh you know hang out sometime?"

She blushed a little before she smiled and looked around for something to write with. She grabbed a pen and took my hand and started to write her number on my left palm. She then left the room as I just stared in shock that she was okay with giving me her number.

Then I heard someone chuckeling as I turned to see Ratchet staring at me with a smile on his faceplate. I blushed even more before I asked him, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see you timidly asking a femme her number" he said with a smirk.

I blushed even more as I retorted, "You try asking a femme that you only just met the other day her number!"

He just laughed as he replied, "I'm just messing around with you. Anyway I have to go back to the hospital now. Are you well enough to get home, Mega?"

"Yeah, I think so" I replied to him as he nodded in reply and left the medical room.

I sighed before I whispered to myself, "Who knew that I was a timid kind of mech."


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

POV Neonna

It had been two weeks since the day I've met Megatronus. We've been together ever since then. He had occasionally asked me to hang out with him when I'm not too busy working in my flower shop or performing in my dance competitions.

Our little get together weren't like we were dating or anything. They were just harmless chitchat outings that we would do to get to know each other a little more. He would take us out to the park to walk around the beautiful gardens and he would sometimes take us to go see a movie or a concert.

I was just tending the flowers in my shop when my comlink went off. I touched the side of my helmet to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked in the comlink.

"Hi Neonna. It's me, Megatronus," he said.

I smiled as I replied, "Oh hey there! How have you been?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking" he replied to me. "Hey could I asked you something?" he asked timidly.

"What is it?" I asked while moving the beautiful aurora borealis plant in the shade of the room.

"I...ugh was thinking of…. um…" he said shakily in the comlink.

I blushed a little as a small smile creep up on my faceplate.

He cleared his pipes before he said, "What I'm trying to say is that. Would you like to go to the Spring Floral Festival with me this Saturday?"

My spark skipped a beat as I just stood there like a statue. I blushed as I replied timidly, "You want me….to ugh, come with you to the festival this Saturday?"

"If you want to. You don't have to come if you …" he said before I cut him off.

"I would love to." I paused for a second before I said, "I mean, I would like to go with you to the festival this Saturday." I blushed even more after saying that.

"Then I will come to pick you up at seven. Okay?" he said to me.

I nodded as I replied, "Okay. I see you at seven."

"Alright then, I see you on Saturday. I have to go now. Bye" he said to me.

"Bye" I said before hanging up.

I sighed as I touched my hot cheeks from blushing so much. I feel like a little giddy high school sparkling right now. I giggled to myself as I said out loud, "Why do I feel like this? It's not like this is a romantic date or anything."

I closed my optics as I whispered, "But still, that doesn't mean that I can't make myself look presentable."

*Flash forward to Saturday*

Oh dear me! I thought to myself as I closed my shop for the night. I walked home and thought about what to do for tonight. As I walked home, I made a plan of what to do right when I get home.

"I think I should take a nice bubble bath when I get home. Then I would polish my metal armor and maybe do a little makeup," I pondered to myself as I walked home.

Once I got home, I went straight to the bathroom to take a nice warm bubble bath. After I've done that, I went to my room and polished my armor.

I hummed and sang as I polished my armor to the rhythm of the song I was humming to. I checked the clock to see that it was half past six. "Oh I still have a half hour left before Megatronus comes and picks me up" I said to myself.

I then grabbed two different colored lipsticks as I debated which one to use. "Hmm which one? The dark blue or the teal?"

I pondered for a few seconds before I picked the dark blue lipstick and started to color my lips in that color.

Then I heard a knock on the door of my bedroom. "Come in" I said as I heard the door open.

"Ah, I see that my little flower has already blossomed into a very beautiful flower tonight" my father said as he looked at me.

I blushed a little before I said, "Oh father, you're making me feel all nervous."

He laughed as he came by my side and said, "Nonsense! I only speak the truth. You do look very lovely tonight." He laughed some more before saying, "Heck I bet that young mech of yours would be head over heals for my gorgeous flower!"

I blushed even more before I retorted annoyingly, "Dad! Megatronus and I are not dating!"

He shrugged while smiling before he said, "Call it what you like. But I just wanted to tell you that he is almost here."

My optics widened in surprise as I checked the clock to see that it was three minutes till seven.

"Gah! I got to go father!" I said as I raced downstairs to the door to open it for Megatronus.

I stopped before the door to make sure that I was presentable for him. I heard the doorbell go off as I grabbed the knob of the door and slowly opened it.

POV Megatronus

I was coming up to Neonna's house with a beautiful light purple flower in my servo so that I would give it to her when she opens the door. I came up to the house and rang the doorbell. I stood there nervously as I waited for Neonna to open the door.

"There's nothing to be nervous about" I said to myself as I stood there for a few seconds. "It's not like this is a date or anything, so why am I so nervous?" I whispered to myself.

Then I heard the door open as I looked up and said, "Neonna, are you ready to Aww…." Her beauty stunned me, which almost made me drop the flower that I was holding for her.

"Umm...are you all right, Megatronus?" she asked me.

I snapped out of my daze as I replied, "Oh yes, I fine now. Umm, here." I handed her the flower that I bought for her.

"Oh, why thank you. You're so sweet" she said with a smile.

I only smiled back in return.

"Is he here, Neonna?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Neonna sighed as turned her head to the side and replied, "Yes father, he's here."

"Then bring him inside. I want to see this boyfriend of yours," he said.

She sighed as she turned to me and said, "Come on in."

I nodded as I stepped into the house. Neonna guided me into her house while I looked at all of the beautiful decorations and furniture in the hallway. She put the flower that I gave her in a small blue vase near a window next to a picture of her as a sparkling, a middle age mech, and a young femme smiling together, which I thought must be a picture of her and her parents.

We went into the living room where a large old mech with light blue armor with gold and silver color designs in and around his armor. He has a silver-white beard that is half way down his chest plate. His dull navy blue optics was looking at me curiously.

"So, you're the famous mech that's been hanging around with my daughter" he said while looking at me.

I gulped nervously before I replied, "Yes."

He nodded at me before he said, "You haven't been doing anything to harm my precious daughter have you?"

"Dad!" yelled Neonna annoyingly while narrowing her optics at him.

"Let him answer the question" he said back at his daughter.

I said to Neonna's father, "Oh no Sir, I would never harm her! She's the most sweetest, kindest femme I've ever met."

I saw Neonna blush a little from what I said about her, and then I saw her father rubbing his chin in thought about what I said about his daughter.

I nervously gulped as I waited for what he was going to say next.

He looked at me before he smiled, walked towards me, laughed out loud, and said as he slapped my shoulder, "I love this mech!" He laughed some more before he continued, "Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine! Hmm, we'll be very good in-laws once you marry my lovely daughter."

I blushed at what he said that my faceplate probably looked totally covered blue. I saw Neonna blush as well as she said, "Dad! You're making Megatronus embarrass. And me!"

He laughed some more before he said, "Okay, okay, I shouldn't keep you two love birds from your date." He then winked at me, as I blushed even more.

Neonna narrowed her optics at her father before she said, "Come on Mega, we're going to be late to the festival." She then grabbed my servo and dragged me out of the living room.

I heard Neonna's father laugh again as he said, "Have fun you two! And Megatronus please being my daughter home safely!"

"I will" I replied as we went out of the door.

As we made our way to the festival, I turned and asked Neonna, "So why did your father think that we are 'love birds'?"

She sighed as she replied, "He's just being silly and fooling around with our relationship that's all."

"Oh" I said as I looked down to the ground. Now how do I tell her how I really feel about her? Then I remembered something and asked her, "I noticed a picture of you and your parents together, and I was wondering where your mother is. Is she busy at work or…"

Neonna sighed as she said, "My mother died a few centuries ago in a car accident."

I looked at her with sad eyes as I replied, "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know that she's one with the AllSpark."

"It's alright Mega. I was going to tell you eventually, but oh well, sooner is better than later" she said to me.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we finally made it to the spring festival. The park that they've chosen to host the festival was perfect. The trees that lined up the entrance of the park had beautiful light pink, royal blue, purple, and teal cyber blossom trees. Neonna and I stared in awe at the beautiful coloration of these gorgeous trees.

We both smiled at each other before we walked into the park. Rows and rows of aurora borealis plants lined up at the edge of the sidewalk as well as around the trees, which gave off a very peaceful and serene feeling in the air.

"Do you hear that Mega?" she asked me.

I turned to her and replied, "It sounds like someone is playing music. You want to go check it out?"

She nodded in reply as we walked towards the music that was playing a slow romantic melody. We found ourselves in the center of the park when we were searching for where that lovely music was coming from. Couples of young and old were dancing to the lovely music.

I turned to Neonna and asked with my servo outstretched to her, "May I have this dance?"

She looked at me and blushed a bit before replying, "I don't know."

"I can teach you" I replied to her.

She looked to the side in thought as I continued, "I will go slow for you, okay?"

She sighed as she replied, "Oh alright, just this one dance." She then took my servo as I guided her to where the other dancers were and we started to dance along with them.

We started out slowly before we gradually went a bit faster. Occasionally she would step on my feet, but I didn't mind. Then the music changed to a steady slow pacing gala like song. We danced some more until I said, "How about we rest for a bit."

"Okay" she replied to me as I took her to a bench under an alluring light pink blossom tree. Once we sat down under the tree, I wanted to tell her how I truly feel about her, but I would just be speechless every time I would look at her.

We were silent for what seemed like eternity. I moved slightly closer to her and was about to say something when a loud boom sounded.

Neonna gasped as we saw a huge light blue firework ignite in the starry night sky.

Neonna laughed as she said, "Wow, that caught me by surprise."

I laughed as I said, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see the fireworks go off so early."

We both laughed together before we turned our attention back to the beautiful display of color in the sky. The fireworks this year was the best that I've seen. There were multiple colors that explored all at once. Then there were the ones that explode into different shapes like flowers, butterflies, and even birds.

Little did I realize was that Neonna and I were so close to each other that our servos touched. We both felt an electric shock from each other as we moved our hands away from each other.

"Ow" we both said out loud.

Neonna giggled before she said, "Sorry, I must have an extra charge still on my servos."

"It's okay" I replied to her. Then I paused for a moment before I said, "Neonna."

She turned to me and replied, "Yes."

I blushed a little before I continued, " I have something to tell you."

She moved a bit closer to me and asked, "What is it?"

I stumbled for a moment to find the words that I've been yearning to tell her since the beginning. She looked at me with those beautiful, hypnotizing dark maroon eyes as I just stared back at them for a while. I then found the strength to tell her how I feel about her.

I took a deep breath, gently grabbed both of her servos in my hands, and said to her, "Neonna, I'm in love with you."

Her optics widened a bit before a deep blue blush appeared on her faceplate. "Megatronus, I…" she said before I cut her off.

"Please, let me finish" I said while I was gently stroking her servos. "I've had this feeling deep within my spark ever since that night two weeks ago. Every day I would try to keep this feeling hidden because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way that I feel about you. I...I never felt this way about anyone before, until now" I said to her.

I sighed as I said, "I understand that you might not have this same feeling that I have for you. And I can understand that we can just be friends and not…" Neonna cut me off.

"Megatronus," she said before she paused for a moment. She looked at me lovingly and said with a smile, "I've been feeling the same way about you."

Now my optics widened in shock as my faceplate started to heat up. She looked at me and said, "I had this same feeling I have for you since we've met. I've also been keeping this feeling hidden within my spark because I was also afraid that you wouldn't feel the same love that I feel for you. Heck, during that battle against Arron I shouted your name when I thought that you were going to die right in front of me."

My optics widened as I said, "And I heard your voice calling out to me right before Arron was about to kill me. You gave me the strength to win the battle and keep my promise that I made for you."

"What promise?" she said as she looked at me confusingly.

"That I swore I would protect you from mechs like Arron who would only want to use you" I replied.

She smiled lovingly at me from the promise I've made on that day.

Her optics shined in the light of the fireworks as I just stared right into them. Then I felt my spark beating against my chest plate. We then slowly moved closer to each other that our faceplates were only a few inches apart. We closed our optics as I leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed for only a couple of seconds before we stopped to look at the pink, red, and purple heart shape fireworks in the sky as if they were meant for our confession of how we felt for each other. We looked at each other lovingly before I kissed her on the forehead. She giggled as we decided to dance some more.

It was already ten o'clock by the time the festival was over. I walked her home while holding her servo. Once we were at her house, I turned to her and said, "Well, I had a good time."

She giggled as she said, "I did too, Mega. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should" I replied to her.

She then came up to me and kissed me on the cheek as I blushed. She then giggled lovingly and said, "Good night."

I smiled at her as I replied, "Good night, my angel."

She then opened the door and disappeared inside. I sighed as I transformed into my jet form and took off into the skies. As I flew home, I thought about what Shadowwave told me a long while ago. I laughed to myself as I said, "Maybe he was on to something after all."


	7. Chapter 7: United in Love

Chapter 7: United in Love

POV Megatronus

Neonna and I have been a couple for three years now, and I believe today is the day to propose to the love of my life. Today is our anniversary of when we first met. I already asked Neonna to meet me in the park that hosted the Spring Floral Festival three years ago. All I have to do is buy the perfect ring for my love, which I've been saving my money for her ring and our marriage for about two years now.

I asked Shadowwave and Thunderdash to meet me at a jewelry store that was near the Rocketball stadium. The two were standing outside the store waiting for me.

I saw Thunderdash tapping his foot on the ground as he said, "You sure took your lovely time getting here."

"I had to tell Neonna to meet me at the park this afternoon" I said to my impatient friend.

"Well, we're all here now. Let's go in and find that perfect ring for your true love, Mega" Shadowwave said to me.

I nodded as we went into the store. We were greeted by a silver blue mech.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" he said to us.

"We're here to help our friend pick out his engagement ring for his girlfriend" Thunderdash said as he elbowed me teasingly.

The silver blue mech's optics widened as he said, "Well, congratulations, Sir. Let's go find the perfect ring for your future sparkmate."

So for the first fifteen minutes, we had been looking at all of the beautiful engagement rings behind the glass case. They were all pretty I have to admit, but most of them didn't suit Neonna's personality. That's when I saw the perfect ring for my love. I saw a silver ring with a thick black lining on the edge with two rows of small light blue colored diamonds with a sapphire diamond shape stone in the middle of the ring.

"How much does that ring over there cost?" I asked while pointing at the beautiful ring.

The mech looked to where I was pointing and replied, "That ring costs $150.99."

I nodded my head in reply at the good deal of the cost of the ring as I said, "Okay, I'll buy it."

The clerk nodded his head as he went to go get the key to unlock the case. The guys elbowed me as I purchased the ring for my love.

POV Neonna

I waited at the front entrance of the park where we had our first date. Mega told me to meet him here at three o'clock, but it is already ten minutes passed three. Oh I hope that he hasn't forgotten. But why should I worry? He usually makes it on time.

I decided to sit on the bench under a lavender cyber blossom tree to wait for him. I waited until someone covered my optics from behind me.

"Guess who?" said a mech's voice.

I smiled as I recognized the voice. I giggled as I said, "Oh Megatronus." He uncovered my optics as I turned around to see his smiling face. "You are such a juvenile at times" I said before we kissed each other for a brief moment.

Then I got up off the bench so that Megatronus and I could stroll around the beautiful park. We talked for a long time about recent events, events that are coming up, and bringing up memories from the past.

We strolled around the park for about an hour now until we came to a fountain surrounded by beautiful metallic lilies. Megatronus and I sat on the edge of the fountain. We talked some more before I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Mega?" I asked as I tried to get a glimpse of the item that was behind him.

"Oh, it's a present for my mother" he replied to me as he moved it even further behind his back.

I was still not convinced with his answer, but I just shrugged it off. We talked for a while before Megatronus moved a little bit closer to me.

"Neonna" he said shyly.

"Yes?" I replied back to him.

"I was wondering about what you have planned for the future," he said.

I looked at him curiously as I asked, "The future?"

"Yeah, like are you going to expand your flower shop or may be owning a house of your own," he said to me.

I smiled as I asked, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged as he said, "I was just curious."

I looked at him for a while before I said, "Well, I guess it would be nice to get my own place to spend the rest of my life in, but I think I'll just wait a little bit longer before I move out of my father's place."

He nodded before he asked, "What about us?"

I looked at him curiously as I asked, "What about us?"

He paused for a moment before he took my servos in his hands and said, "Neonna, we been together for three years now. You're the only femme in the world that I have fallen in love with at first sight, and I want to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful rose."

"Megatronus are you..." I said before he cut me off.

"Neonna," he said as he grabbed the black box, which he said was for his 'mother', behind him and opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring. I gasped as he took the ring out of the box and put it on my right servo ring finger.

Lubricant started to form in my optics as I looked at him. He looked into my optics and said lovingly, "Will you be my sparkmate?"

My spark leaped for joy while the lubricant started to fall from my optics as I hugged him lovingly and replied, "Yes." He smiled at me sincerely before we kissed for a few seconds.

After we left the park, Megatronus walked me home. I told my father about marrying Mega, but he already knew because Megatronus went to him a few days ago to ask him if he could have my hand in marriage. Of course my father said yes to Megatronus.

All that we have to do now is plan our wedding date and bring both family and friends to this happy event.

*Flash forward to the wedding day a few months later*

POV Megatronus

I was pacing back and forth in the groom's room as I waited for everyone to come to our wedding. Shadowwave and Thunderdash were in my room to help me get ready for my big day.

"Mega, just chill lax already. Ugh, you're making my circuits spin with you walking back and forth!" Thunderdash said as he held his head.

I stopped where I was and replied, "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why? Don't you love Neonna?" Thunderdash said.

"I hope you're not getting cold feet, Mega," Shadowwave mumbled as he looked at me curiously.

I turned to them and said, "Of course I love her! Do you think that if I didn't love I wouldn't have asked her to be my beloved sparkmate!?"

Both Thunderdash and Shadowwave smirked before they said, "Then what are you waiting for then?"

I was stunned for a moment before I said, "I….Good point. It's time for me to upgrade and become a man for Neonna's sake! Yes, I can do this!"

*At the altar*

"I can't do this," I said nervously.

"Ow!" I said as I felt Shadowwave elbow me.

He then murmured, "You better not bail on her."

I nervously stood at the altar before the minister said, "Megatronus, are you getting cold feet already?"

I turned to him and replied, "No, why do you ask?"

He looked at me and said, "You look nervous."

"No, I'm not nervous at all. I'm just a bit warm in here, that's all" I replied to him before I asked Neonna's maid of honor, "You don't think that she'd changed her mind in marrying me, do you?"

She looked at me and replied, "Honey, I've never seen her more in love with anyone else but you. Besides she'll come down the aisle when it's time. So don't you worry about it."

"But everyone is already here. Can't we just get this wedding ceremony started with already?" I said to her.

Shadowwave looked annoyed before he elbowed me in the side again.

"Ouch!" I said as I turned to my best man.

"Pull yourself together!" he said as he narrowed his optics at me.

"Would you stop doing that! You don't know what I'm going through" I retorted to him.

He looked at me before he lifted up his left servo and replied, "I know exactly what you're going through."

I looked at him sadly before I said, "Sorry Shad, I guess I...I'm a bit anxious about this."

Shadowwave look at me before he slapped my shoulder and said, "It's alright, Mega. Besides, we haven't been standing here that long. She'll be on her way before you even know it."

"You're sure? Because this feels like an eternity," I said to him.

"Tell me about it. I've been standing up here for like seven whole minutes!" said Thunderdash.

Shadowwave turned to Thunderdash and said to him, "You're not helping." Then we all heard the bride's song playing as he said, "Quite now, here she comes."

The huge doors opened as three young sparkling flower girls skipped up the aisle as they spread flower petals all over the place. Then I saw her. She was standing in the doorway for a few seconds before she slowly but elegantly walked up the aisle to the altar with her father guiding her along the way.

My spark skipped a beat at how beautiful she looked. I blushed a little as she came up to me with a smile on her faceplate. I smiled back at her as I gently grabbed her servos.

The minister cleared his pipes before he said, "Mechs and femmes, we are here today to celebrate the union of Neonna and Megatronus." He turned to Neonna and said, "Do you Neonna, take this mech to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said as she looked up at me with those gorgeous optics as I slowly became hypnotized in their beauty.

The minister then turned to me and said, "And do you Megatronus, take this femme to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I snapped out of my daze as I replied, "I do."

He then looked at the ring bearer and said, "May I have the rings?"

The ring bearer came up to the altar as he presented our rings to the minister. He then gave us the rings. Neonna put my ring on my left server ring finger as I put her ring on her left ring finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

I kissed Neonna lovingly as everyone clapped and cheered for us.

Once the ceremony was over, we went into the recession and celebrated our marriage for the rest of the evening. Neonna and I slowly danced together under the starry night sky.

She sighed lovingly as I kissed her on the forehead and asked, "You getting tired, my love?"

She nodded as she replied, "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has been," I agreed with her as we stopped dancing to tell our parents and the few friends that stayed that we are going to retire for the night.

They said their goodbyes and wishes for us in our married life. We left and started to go to our new home where we would spend the rest of our lives together at last.


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

Chapter 8: New Life

POV Neonna

Mega and I have been sparkmates for three years now. I have to admit, it was a bit strange at first to be living in another house with a mech you'd known for a few years, but over time I've gotten used to the change.

Our house was near the gladiatorial arena but at the same time it was also near by my flower shop. Man, Megatronus thought about everything when we bought the house. Speaking about the house, our home was a regular two-story building with a beautiful view on a hilltop. The backyard had an open space with a small patch of forest behind our yard.

I was enjoying the scenery on the porch with Megatronus when I felt woozy. I started to fall backwards until I felt Mega's arms around me to stop me from falling.

He looked at me with concern as he asked, "Neonna, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just felt a bit woozy, that's all" I replied to my mate.

"Maybe you should lie down and rest for a while," he said to me as he guided me back inside our house.

"Yeah, maybe I should lay down and power down for a while" I said as we went into our bedroom. He helped me get into bed and kissed me on the forehead before he left the room so that I could get some rest.

I woke up to see that I slept for nearly two hours. "Ugh, glad that today is a holiday" I said to myself as I slowly got up out of bed. That's when I started to feel a bit low on fuel. "Strange, I swore I already fueled up already. Oh well, I guess a little more energon doesn't hurt" I said to myself as I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of energon.

For the rest of the day, I felt fine. May be I was woozy because I stayed up too late last night or something. But the same thing happened early the next day.

I was cleaning our house when I felt nauseous. Megatronus noticed and asked worriedly, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I think I caught a bug" I replied to him as I sat on the couch next to him.

He put his servo on my forehead for a while and said, "Hmm, you don't feel warm."

I felt very queasy as I got up off the couch and ran straight into the bathroom.

After I got out of the bathroom, Megatronus came up to me and said, "I don't think you should go to work today."

"But who would watch the shop?" I asked.

"I'll see if I could call my father-in-law if he could put the closed sign up and lock it up for you" he replied.

I shook my head as I replied, "But I have a lot of orders to deliver today."

He pondered for a bit before he asked, "Couldn't some of your workers take care of the shop and the deliver the orders for you?"

I paused for a moment before I replied, "I guess so, but I have to leave instructions for them."

He nodded as he went to grab a hologram cylinder and a digital pen for me to write with. I wrote down all of the instruction for my workers and the times and places for the deliveries before I handed it to him.

He took the cylinder and said, "I'll put this in the shop for them to see it. I'll be back soon, okay honey?"

"Okay" I replied as I went back into our room to power down.

The nausea stopped for a couple of days before it came back again. I finally decided that it was time for me to see a doctor. I made an appointment to see my medic at one o'clock in the afternoon.

I drove to the doctor's office and waited in the waiting room to be called. As I waited, I happen to see a young mother with three sparkling children.

"Mom, why do we have to get our shots today? I feel just fine," said a young male sparkling.

The mother turned to her son and replied, "So that you three don't catch the cold virus that's been going around at school."

"Aw, but I want to miss a couple days of school" said an older male sparkling.

The mother gave her son the look before he folded his arms and pouted a bit.

Then the nurse came and said, "Would Mrs. Neonna come to room 10, please."

I got up and went down the hall to find room 10. I finally found the room and knock on it.

"Come in," said my doctor's voice.

I went in to see my childhood doctor, Dr. Lavalight. She looked at me with a wide smile on her faceplate and said, "Why, you are all grown up, Neonna." She laughed as she said, "I must be getting too old for you."

I giggled a bit before I said, "You'll always be my medic, Dr. Lavalight."

She smiled at me before she said, "Anyway, I got your call that you haven't been feeling too well." I nodded my head as she said, "Could you tell me what is ailing you?"

I told her what happened a few days ago up until today. She nodded her head while writing everything down.

Once I finished my story, she pondered for a bit before she asked, "Looks like I need to run some tests."

"Tests?" I questioned as my eyebrow arched up in confusion.

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, but your symptoms are like some cases of pregnancy."

My optics widened as I said, "Pregnancy!?"

She nodded as she said, "But I must be sure because those symptoms could also be signs of other illnesses. That is why I need perform tests on you so that you don't have any serious viruses in your system."

I nodded my head as she took a small energon sample and transmission fluid sample. She told me that she'd contact me as soon as possible for the results. I went back home and rested for a while.

A few hours had gone by since the appointment when I received the call. I pressed the button on the communications box in the living room and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Neonna, it's me, Dr. Lavalight" said the caller.

My spark skipped a beat as I asked, "What are the results of the tests? Am I infected?"

"Actually Neonna, you are healthy as a cyber horse. You are not positive to any viruses that have those symptoms." she said to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I asked, "Then why am I so nauseous?"

She paused for a second before she replied, "You see Neonna...you are positive for something."

My optics widened as I asked nervously, "What am I positive for?"

Dr. Lavalight replied, "Neonna, you are pregnant."

My spark stopped for a split second before I said, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes" she replied to me.

"How long have I've been pregnant for?" I asked.

"Nearly a year now" she said to me.

I could hardly believe that all this time I was pregnant with a sparkling. I smiled as I replied to my doctor, "Thank you Dr. Lavalight for giving me this information."

"You're welcome. Now for your nausea, I suggest that consume small amounts of energon every couple of days so that you don't feel sick. Also when you power up, slowly get out of bed so that you don't feel light headed" she said to me.

"Will this go away?" I asked.

"It's different for every femme, but usually, the nausea would go away after six more months" she said to me.

I nodded my head as I said, "Okay, well bye for now."

"Good bye Neonna, and take good care of yourself and that sparkling of yours" she said.

"I will" I replied before I hanged up.

I sighed as I waited for Megatronus to return home from the arena. Oo, I wonder how he would take the news that I have for him. I mean yes the two of us want to have sparklings in the future, but I didn't expect to bear children so soon in our marriage.

Then I heard the door unlocked as Mega opened the door and came into the house. He walked into the living room where I was and asked, "So, what did the doctor say?"

I looked nervously at my mate as I replied, "She said that there was nothing wrong with me. I was healthy as a cyber horse."

He looked at me before he said, "Huh, then why do you feel sick and woozy every couple of days?"

I looked to the ground nervously before I sighed and said, "Um Mega, there's...something I need to tell you."

He looked at me with concern as he asked, "What is it?"

I blushed a little as I looked up at him and replied, "I'm pregnant."

Megatronus' optics widened in shock as his jaw dropped. He looked like he was about to faint before he straightened up and asked, "Are...are you sure?"

I nodded my head in reply. He smiled at me before he stepped closer to me and hugged me. I was surprise by this action as I asked, "You're...you're not upset?"

He let go of me, looked at me, and replied sincerely, "Why would I be?"

"Well, I thought that you wouldn't want to have sparklings so soon in our marriage" I replied while I looked down.

He lifted my chin up so that I would look at him. He looked at me lovingly and replied, "I have to admit, I was surprise that we are going to have a child. But I am very happy that we are going to have a sparkling coming into our life soon."

My eyes started to fill with tears. Mega gently stroke my cheek as he bent down and kissed me for a couple of seconds.

He then asked, "When are you due?"

"About nine years" I replied.

He nodded as he said, "Plenty of time to be prepared for our child to come into our life."

I nodded as I buried my head in his chest.

*Flash forward: nine years later*

POV Megatronus

Today is the day that Neonna was due with our sparkling. I waited in the waiting room of the hospital. I paced back and forth as I waited for the news from the doctors. My father-in-law was standing by the door and watched me pace back and forth.

"Megatronus my son, don't be so nervous. She'll be fine" he said to me.

I turned to look at him as I replied, "I just can't help it, Father. I'm worried that something bad will happen to Neonna, our sparkling, or even to the both of them!"

He shook his head as he replied, "Nothing bad is going to happen to them."

"How do you know for sure?" I asked.

He came up to me, placed his huge servo on my shoulders, and replied, "My daughter is just too stubborn to let anything happen to her and her sparkling. Besides, I've been through this kind of thing and do you know what I did?"

"What?" I asked while I looked up at him.

He smiled at me and said, "I kept my cool and waited patiently for the doctors to come get me when they were done."

I looked at him with awe as I said, "Did it really work?"

He laughed jollily as he said, "You bet your lucky horse powered jets it did!"

"I guess I could give it a shot" I said out loud.

"You better listen to your old man because I'm sick and tired of seeing you pacing already!" said Thunderdash.

My father-in-law narrowed his optics as he retorted, "Who are you calling old man, young whippersnapper!"

Thunderdash was about to walk towards him when Shadowwave intervened and stopped him.

Then the door opened as a young nurse came out. I walked up to her and asked, "How is she?"

The nurse smiled at me before she said, "Why don't you see for yourself. She's in room 104."

She stepped to the side so that I could enter. I looked for room 104 until I found it. I opened the door and saw Neonna on the bed holding our sparkling. She heard me come in, looked up at me, and smiled lovingly. I walked over to her side and saw our sparkling.

The newborn was a plane mercury colored robotic looking baby, which was completely normal because their bodies start out very delicate and soft before they could develop their armor. The sparkling's optics opened to reveal beautiful lilac irises with a heliotrope purple outline of the rim of the iris as well as the pupils.

It smiled at me as it tried to reach its little servos up at me. I smiled as I turned to my mate and asked, "Boy or girl?"

She turned to me and replied, "Girl. Our beautiful baby girl." She nuzzled our girl motherly as the sparkling giggled. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arm around Neonna.

Neonna's father and my friends came into the room to see our sparkling.

Neonna then said, "What should we call her?"

"May be Gemstone or Celestia or…" said Thunderdash before he was cut off by Shadowwave.

"Let them decide, Thunderdash" Shadowwave said.

Thunderdash crossed his arms as he retorted, "I was only just making some suggestions on the sparkling's name."

I looked at our daughter for a long time before I said, "How about Harmony."

My mate smiled at the name as she said, "Harmony. It's perfect for her, Mega." I smiled as we continue to watch Harmony looking up at all of us.

Oh little does our baby daughter know now how special she really is at this moment in life. Her life has yet to unfold, but I will swear on this day that I will protect my baby girl, until the day that I can no longer protect her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: Family and Friends

Hello my fellow readers. I'm very sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter nine. Anyway I just want you guys to know that I changed the gender for Laserbeak because I had a debate if Laserbeak was a girl or boy, so I finally decided to make Laserbeak a girl because to me it sounded more feminine than masculine. So enough chit chat and let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Family and Friends

POV Megatronus

For the first few years of Harmony's birth, I've tried to be there for her and her mother. Some days I have a lot of free time to help Neonna care for our sparkling, play with her, and be a good father to her. Other days I would be so busy with tournaments, competitions, and training rookies that I would just get too caught up in my work to interact with my daughter.

But today is a special day. Today is the day I spend the whole day with my family because today is Harmony's onlineday. Neonna is already making the energon cake at home while I go pick up a very special present for Harmony that I think she'll love. I walked into a nearby toy store. I went into the stuffed animal aisle and browsed through it. That's when I saw a cute light pink color cyber bear with light purple eyes. The bear had a light blue bow on its right ear and around its neck.

I decided to purchase the stuffed teddy bear. After I left the toy store, I started to head home. Once I was home, I went into the kitchen so see Neonna icing the cake in beautiful floral patterns. I then saw little Harmony in the baby high chair playing with her plastic cups again.

I shook my head while smiling at my baby girl's antics as I came over to her and picked her up. She giggled and laughed as I walked over to my wife.

She turned to smile at me and said, "Did you buy something for Harmony, dear?"

I nodded in reply as I said, "I think she'll love it."

My mate looked at me sternly as she said, "You better not have bought her something that would make a lot of noise like those block toys you gave her two years ago."

I laughed as I replied, "No, I got her something that hopefully won't keep us up at night."

"What is it?" she asked me curiously.

"I'll show you it later" I replied to her.

Later that night, we celebrated Harmony's twentieth onlineday. She's no longer that simple shaped mercury color sparkling any more. She has developed the shape and coloring of her armor. Her main color in her armor is a beautiful blue color with a light blue color on parts of her arms, legs, and abdomen. Her helmet looked almost sports like with tiny light pink "horns" emerging from the side of her helmet.

She was eating her cake with her servos. Making a mess as usual. I laughed as I took a soft cloth napkin and started to whip the frosting that was covering her faceplate. Neonna giggled as Harmony made a face when I was cleaning her frosted covered face.

Then we decided that it was time to give her our presents. I took out the little teddy bear from the bag.

Neonna smiled as she said, "Awe that is so cute."

I smiled as I said, "I hope that she likes it too."

"She will" she replied to me as she picked up Harmony. She took her to the bathroom so that she is all washed up before bed.

Once she was cleaned, Neonna and I put her in the crib so that she could sleep. Neonna draped the purple baby blanket, which had pink and blue floral designs on it, over Harmony.

She yawned as she rubbed her optics. I smiled as I took out the teddy bear.

"I got your little friend for you" I said as I handed her the toy. Her hands reached up, took the bear, and hugged it lovingly.

Neonna and I giggled at the action as we watched her fall soundly asleep. Neonna kissed her on the forehead as she said, "Good night, my little star." She caressed Harmony's cheek for a brief moment.

We both started to head out of her room before I turned around to turn off the light and to turn on her night light. I stood there for a moment before I said, "Sweet dreams, little one." I then gently closed the door while leaving a tiny crack in case Neonna or I need to go to her in the middle of the night.

*A few decades later*

POV Harmony

I can't believe it! I'm finally going to see my father fight today in the arena. I've been begging my mama to go see Papa fight, since like forever. Mom would always tell me that I couldn't go because I was "too young". Ugh, I'm only forty five years old for Primus' sake! I'm not a toddler any more.

Anyway long story short, I asked Dad last night if I could go see him fight in the arena, and he said yes. I was leaping for joy when he said that I could go. Mom was a little bit nervous about it, but Papa convinced her not to worry so much.

So I was playing with my pink teddy bear in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see my father in the doorway. I put Lillybear down on the ground as I ran up to Papa.

"Daddy!" I said cheerfully as I was picked up by him.

He laughed as he said, "You ready to go to work with me?"

I nodded my head as he put me down.

As we left my room, we saw Mom coming towards us. She was carrying a small tin box, which I suspect was for me.

"Don't forget your energon lunch box, Harmony" she said to me. I grabbed the lunch box from her and put it in my backpack.

My father looked at her as he asked, "You're not coming with us?"

She sighed as she replied, "I can't, dear. I got to go help my employees with this large order that we have to deliver soon."

"I see, but then who would watch Harmony then?" he said.

"I was hoping that you already had a plan for that" she replied to him.

He sighed as he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Harmony, but I'm afraid that you have to spend the day at Grampa's."

I looked at him angrily as I retorted, "You promised!"

He looked at me for a second before he said, "I did, didn't I."

I smiled as I whispered cheerfully, "Yes."

Mom looked at Dad as she asked, "Dear, who is going to keep an eye on our daughter while you fight in the arena today?"

"I'll see if Thunderdash could watch her and watch Shadowwave's son at the same time" he said to Mom.

She sighed as she replied, "Oh alright," she then turned towards me and said, "Now Harmony, I want you to be on your best behavior while your father is battling in the arena today, alright?"

"Yes Mom" I replied to her.

She smiled as she kissed me on the forehead before she turned to Dad and said to him, "Good luck honey on your match today."

He laughed as he said, "Do I ever need luck in a match?"

She looked at him before she kissed him on the cheek.

Then we said goodbye to Mom before we left to walk all the way to the arena. Once we got to the arena, I couldn't help but stare at how huge the place is.

"Wow" I said as I looked at the building in awe.

Dad noticed as he smiled at me before he grabbed my servo and said, "Come on, let's go find Uncle Thunderdash."

I looked at him with a smile as we went into the public area of the arena to find Uncle Dashie. We looked for him for a while before I spotted a red and yellow mech talking to a jet black mech with a young grey blue sparkling around my age standing next to him.

I broke away from my father as I ran towards Uncle Thunderdash as I called out, "Uncle Dashie!" He turned around to see me running towards him as he knelt down to give me a hug.

I hugged him as he said, "Hey, you've grown a lot since we last met."

I giggled as we separated from the warm embrace. I then saw the grey blue boy standing behind his father shyly.

I smiled warmly as I waved my servo and said shyly, "Hi. Um what's your name?"

He shyly ducked his head, which had a black visor covering his faceplate, as the black mech urged his son to answer my question.

"She asked you a question my son" the mech said as he looked down at his son.

The boy timidly stepped away from his father as he faced me and replied, "Um...my name is Soundwave."

I smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Soundwave. My name is Harmony." He just nodded in reply.

Then my father finally came up to us and said, "It's been awhile since I've seen your sparkling, Shadowwave."

Shadowwave nodded before he replied, "And it's also been a long time since I've seen your beautiful daughter, Megatronus."

I looked up at Dad and asked him, "You guys know each other?"

Dad replied to me, "Yes, Shadowwave and I have been friends since we were sparklings."

Shadowwave nodded in reply before he bent down towards his son and said to him, "Hey why don't you take off your visor and go play with Harmony, Soundwave."

Soundwave shook his head as he said to his father telepathically, ~ "No, I...I don't want people to see my face. I...I'm afraid that I may frighten them, Dad." ~

Shadowwave looked at his son as he said, "No one will judge you Soundwave."

Soundwave turned his head slightly before he sighed as he took off his visor. His faceplate was a silver gray color like his father's faceplate, but he had two rows of black streaks from the bottom of his optics to the side of his cheeks. He also had the coolest optics that I've ever seen! His optics were pitch black with blue violet pupils that glowed slightly.

He shyly hid behind his father again before his father said, "Soundwave, go ahead and play with Harmony for a few minutes while we grownups talk."

Soundwave looked at his father with pleading eyes before I jumped in and said shyly, "I don't bite", I then grabbed his servo gently as I said, "Now let's go play hide and seek."

I then smiled gleefully as Soundwave said, "But don't you need more than two players?"

I laughed as I replied, "We'll improvise. Now come on, let's go play already!"

We both went into the garden to play our game. Soundwave was counting to ten as I ran to hide in the bushes. Once he finished counting, he began to go on the search to find me. I giggled to myself as he checked behind the group of trees to see if I was there.

He then turned to where I was hiding in the bushes as he smiled as he made his way over to me.

"I've found you" he said as he approached the bushes.

I smiled as I jumped out of my hiding place as I said, "But now you have to catch me!"

I then started to run before Soundwave shouted, "Hey, that's not how the rules go!"

The turned around and shouted back to him, "That's why we're improvising! Now, catch me if you can!"

I started to run as I heard running footsteps following from behind me. I ran passed a few other gladiators and spectators as I made my way to the fountain. I went behind it for cover as Soundwave tried to catch me as he came around it, but I would always move to the other side.

I then felt someone tapping me on the shoulder as I turned around to see a long tentacle cord behind me. I was so shocked that I tripped and fell into the fountain.

Soundwave came by and helped me up out of the fountain. He looked at me sincerely as he asked, "Are you alright?"

I whipped off a bit of water from the fountain as I replied, "Yeah, but what was that thing?"

Soundwave looked down slightly as he said, "Oh, um that was my tentacle arm." He then showed me his tentacle arm that was coming from his chest.

I looked at him and replied, "That is so cool! Were you born with them?"

He nodded as he replied, "Yes, my dad said that I inherited my great-great-grandfather's genes to have retractable limbs."

I smiled as I said, "Man, I wish I had genes like that so that I don't have to get up every time to go get something."

He smiled as he said, "Anyway, you're it now."

I smiled as I turned around and started to count to ten.

We played this for a few minutes before Thunderdash came up to us and said, "Alright you two, the battle is almost going to start now, so we better get to our seats before we miss your father's battle."

"Wait, Soundwave's Dad is fighting against my dad?" I asked my uncle.

He shook his head as he replied, "No, they are actually in a double battle, so they are partners in this match."

I turned to Soundwave and said, "Wow, we're going to see our fathers fighting together!"

He nodded in reply as we walked towards the stadium. We found our seats in the stadium and sat down. I was so happy to see my father fighting today that I couldn't help but smile.

Soundwave saw my smile as he asked, "Your first time seeing your dad in a match?"

I nodded my head as I replied, "Yup, my mom wouldn't let me go to these events because she thinks that I'm 'too young'."

He looked at me as he asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm forty five years old, what about you?" I asked him.

"I'm fifty years old" he said.

I smiled that we were so close to each other's age. Then I heard cheering as I turned to the arena to see Dad and Shadowwave entering the arena. Then I saw two other gladiators, who look awfully like if they were spark twins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we bring you a double battle that would go down in the historical records!" the referee said into his mic. "In this corner we have two of the fiercest, cunning, and slyest duo Megatronus and Shadowwave!" The crowd cheered as I also gave out a loud cheer for my papa.

"Woohoo! Go Dad!" I shouted at the top of my vents.

"And in the other corner we have the two spark twins that really work together as one Dreadwing and Skyquake!"

Then the match started as I watch Father go up against Dreadwing while Shadowwave tried to fight against Skyquake. I watched the match go on for a long time. The twins were giving my dad and Soundwave's Father a hard time, but eventually they turned the tied around in their favor. I noticed something flying off of Shadowwave's chest.

"Whoa! What was that?" I asked out loud.

Soundwave turned to me and answered, "That is my Dad's Mini-Con, Laserbeak."

I turned to him and said, "Mini-Con?"

He nodded before he said, "Yup, they are creatures that can powerlinx with a Cybertronian. Once powerlinx, the Cybertronian and Mini-Con become one and cannot be separated unless one of them dies."

"Oh." I said before I asked, "How did your father find Laserbeak?"

Soundwave replied, "My ancestor from thousands of years ago came across her in the high mountains of Dark Fire. He heard of a rumor of a Mini-Con that is wild and has immense power and speed.

It took him centuries until he found her at the very top of the mountain. She battled against my ancestor for hours on end, neither of them given up on the fight. Then suddenly an avalanche happened and was going to collapse on top of her, but he pushed her out of the way so that she could live.

Lazerbeak was about to fly away before she realized something. He could have saved himself instead of sacrificing himself so that she could live. So she then began to dig into the rubble until she found him. He was on the verge of becoming one with the AllSpark. In the end, Lazerbeak saw his loyalty, honor, and compassion in his spark that she powerlinx with him to save his life. From then on, she swore her loyalty to him and his family for ages to come."

"So Laserbeak is the ancestor of the first Mini-Con in your family?" I asked.

He shook his head as he replied, "No, Laserbeak is still the same one that met my first ancestor from thousands of years ago."

My optics widened in surprise as I said, "Wow, she must be like over four thousand years old!"

"She's way older than that, but the reason why she hasn't kicked the can yet is because of the symbiosis she has for my father's ancestors. She lives off of the bond she'd made through my family from generation after generation. But if she's separated from her dependent Cybertronian alliance, she could possibly die. That's why my ancestors would pass her down in our family generation after generation so that she wouldn't die, unless if she wants to become one with the AllSpark" he replied to me.

"Why? I mean she lived for thousands of years, so doesn't she want to move on in life and be reborn again?" I asked curiously.

"She says that the reason why she doesn't move on in life and become one with the AllSpark is because of the vow she made with my ancestor to protect them until the end. That's why she refuses to leave and move on" he replied to me.

I nodded my head in response as we continued to watch the battle.

In the end, my father and Soundwave's father were victorious in defeating the twins in the tournament. The twins shook servos with our fathers and said what an honor it was to battle with them before they left the arena to go and rest up.

We had to wait for our fathers to come out of the medical bay before we could go home. I waited patiently in the public area until I heard two pairs of metallic feet coming our way. I turned around to see Dad and Shadowwave coming our way. I ran towards Dad as he picked me up. Then he put me down so that I could go play with Soundwave some more before we leave.

We were playing hide and seek again, and it was my turn to try and find Soundwave. I searched every bush, every metal rock, but still I could not find him. As I scratched my helmet in confusion, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see that no one was there. Then I felt another tap on my shoulder as I turned around in confusion to see no one behind me.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration and confusion before I felt something poking the top of my helmet. I looked up to see Soundwave snickering at me.

I grinned maliciously as I said, "Found yeah!"

He smiled as he said, "But you have to catch me!"

"Oh yeah?" I said as I walked up to the tree.

"Yeah, I doubt that you can get to me all the way up here" he said as he swung his leg back and forth carelessly.

I smiled even more before I started to climb the tree.

His optics widened as he cursed, "Oh scrape!" He then began to climb up even more to try and escape, but I already caught up to him.

I touched his leg and said, "Tag, you're it!" I then started to climb down so that he doesn't tag me back. Once I landed on the ground, I started to run. I heard Soundwave following behind me before I almost got hit by a black blur.

"Whoa!" I said as I stepped to the side and turned around to see what almost hit me. I saw Shadowwave's Laserbeak hovering a few inches away from Soundwave.

I saw him nod before he shouted over to me, "She said that our fathers want us to head home now."

"Aw, but we were having so much fun" I said sadly.

"Yeah, but I guess our dads want to go home and rest from that battle they had today" he said to me.

I sighed as I replied, "Oh alright," then I smirked as I said, "Last one there is a rusted egg!" I then took off running before I bumped into something.

I fell backwards as I looked up to see a grey and white mech with light cyan blue optics. He looked at me menacingly before he said, "So, you're his sparkling."

I stood up as I gulped while taking a few step away from him. He was about to advance when Laserbeak intervened. She hovered in front of me so that the mech doesn't come any closer to me.

The grey and white mech grunted as he said, "Out of my way bird!" He swatted her away as she fell to the ground hard.

"Laserbeak!" I cried out as my optics widened in terror as the mech advanced towards me. Then I felt someone's servos on my arm as I turned to see Soundwave standing by my side protectively.

Soundwave was prepared to fight back as the mech advanced even more. He was about to strike us when we heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"Arron!" said the mech.

We turned to see Shadowwave, Thunderdash, and my father running towards us. My dad looked at the grey mech hatefully as he said hoarsely, "Leave the children alone."

Soundwave nudged me as we ran past the jerk and towards our fathers. I ran to Dad as I hid behind his legs for protection while I started to cry in fear.

Soundwave also hid behind his father as well, but he looked at Arron with hatred while we waited for this scary mech to go away.

Arron smirked as he said to my dad, "You have a very beautiful sparkling, Megatronus."

My dad narrowed his optics as he said slowly, "Just get out of here."

"You can't tell me what to do. This is a public area after all so it's not yours" he retorted.

"You are not welcome here" Shadowwave said as he stood his ground.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked a femme.

We turned around to see a group of five more gladiators walking towards us. I saw the sky twins in the group as they came towards us.

My father replied to the dark red and gold femme, "Arron is harassing our sparklings."

Dreadwing frowned as he said to Arron, "You are disgrace to all gladiators. You've stained your honor too many times for it to be redeemed."

Arron laughed as he retorted, "Honor is for wimps like you."

"Why you!" said Skyquake as he tried to attack Arron, but his spark twin held him back.

"Just leave this place, Arron" the dark red and gold femme said as she narrowed her optics at him.

"Fine I will leave because I'm obviously not welcome here. But I will come back and get my revenge on you Megatronus. Even if I have to harm your sparkling to get to you" he said with an evil smirk.

I closed my optics as I cried even more while I clung to my father's leg. I whimpered softly as the warm lubricant ran down my faceplate.

"Just leave this place" Dreadwing said while leering at Arron in disgust.

Arron smirked as he turned to walk out of the arena.

Dad decided that it was best to leave and go home. But before we left the arena, I went to Soundwave and said to him, "I hope that we would see each other again soon, Soundwave."

He smiled at me as he replied, "Yeah, I would like that."

"Well, I see you next time, bye" I said as I headed towards my father.

"Bye" I heard Soundwave said before he too turned to head towards his father.

Once we got home, I ran into my room and grabbed Lillybear from the floor and hid under the bed and cried from what the scary mech said.

Later that night, I heard Mom and Dad arguing about what happened today at the arena. I began to cry even more before I heard Mom starting to cry. I stopped crying to try and listen what they were saying but I could only hear soft whispers.

An hour had gone by before I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I gasped when the door slowly opened.

"Harmony?" I heard my father calling out to me softly. I saw his big metal feet come towards my bed. He then knelt down and looked under the bed to see me at the corner holding my teddy bear tightly.

"Harmony, why are you hiding under your bed?" he asked me.

"Because" I replied.

I heard him sigh as he asked, "Won't you come out from under there?"

I shook my head in reply.

"Please?" he asked sincerely with a bit of worry in his tone.

I slightly moved a little more in the corner as I buried my head in my lap.

"I just want to talk, Harmony" he said.

I sighed as I slowly crawled out from under the bed, climbed up on top of my bed, and sat at the head of the bed. My dad then stood up as he sat at the edge of my bed.

He sighed as he turned to me sincerely and said, "I'm sorry that you have to see my demons today, my pearl."

I hugged my teddy a little tighter as I asked, "Why does he want to hurt me, Papa? Did I do something wrong?"

My father shook his head as he replied, "No honey, you did nothing wrong. He….he just wants to see me get hurt."

I turned to look up at him as I asked, "Why?"

He sighed as he replied, "He wants to see me suffer because I married your mother."

I looked at him in confusion as I asked, "Is he a relative of ours, who didn't want to see you two marry, Dad?"

He shook his head as he replied, "No, he's not a relative of mine or your mother's. He was your mother's ex-boyfriend, who hates me because she picked me over him."

"Why did Mom pick you instead of him?" I asked.

He replied, "Arron was possessive over your mother and he cheated on her. That's why she wanted to be with me instead of him because of his cold spark and for other obvious reasons. That's also the reason why he hates me is because I had affection for her and she had affections for me."

"So if you two love each other, then why did you two fight?" I asked.

"Your mother and I just had a little disagreement with what Arron said and almost did to you, that's all." he replied.

"Oh," I replied before I paused for a moment and said, "Then why was she crying? Did you hit her?"

My dad's optics widened in shock as he turned to me and said, "WHAT? No honey, I would never harm your mother or you."

"Then why was she crying?" I asked.

"Your mother was crying because she was frustrated with what happened today and what would happen in the future" he replied.

I nodded my head as my father lovingly stroked my back. I let out a yawn as he said, "I guess it's bedtime for you."

I looked up at him sleepily as I replied, "But I can't sleep, I'm afraid."

My father looked at me lovingly before he said, "It's alright little one, I'll be right here for you."

He then got up and tucked me under the covers before he sat at the edge of the bed and started to stroke the side of my head tenderly for a while.

"Papa" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes, my pearl?" he said while stroking my cheek.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" I asked.

He blushed a little before he said, "I don't know, I don't really sing."

"Please?" I begged him.

He smiled as he replied, "How about I hum it to you, okay?"

"Okay" I replied to him.

He nodded as he took a deep breath and began to hum the lullaby Mom would sing to me at night.

My eyes slowly began to shut as I started to fall asleep. I heard him stop humming as he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Good night, little one." He then headed out of my room as he left a sliver of light through my door in case I ever needed to get him or Mom in the middle of the night.

I yawned for the last time as I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming that tomorrow would be better.


	10. Chapter 10: TheGoodTimesandtheBadTimes

Hi again, I just want to say a couple of things. First I forgot to tell you that ~ "..." ~ is Soundwave's way of communicating to others when he doesn't want to use his own voice. Also I just want you guys to know that I will be blending a few details from this story into my other Transformers Prime story called _Experiment X_. Additionally, I will be posting more pictures of my OCs on my DevianArt page if you guys want to go see what they look like. That's all I have to say at the moment, so enough chit chat and let's get on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Good Times and the Bad Times

POV Megatronus

It had been three months since Arron confronted me and my daughter. Harmony was still a bit uneasy about what happened, but she'll recover from the experience in time.

Anyway, today is the day that Harmony will be attending her first day of school. She is old enough to attend, and she's been wondering what it's like to be in school. I saw my lovely wife, Neonna, get up out of bed to go wake up our daughter.

"Harmony, it's time to wake up and go to school" she said so sweetly. Then I heard little running footsteps as my little girl made her way to the bathroom to get ready for school.

I decided that it was about time that I should get up and start my day. I yawned loudly as I stretched out my body. I then sleepily walked out of the bedroom to see Neonna standing in the hallway by the bathroom door.

"Harmony, you better be brushing those teeth" Neonna said as she waited for our sparkling to come out.

"Mom" Harmony complained as I heard her turn on her toothbrush.

My sparkmate sighed before she turned to me, smiled lovingly, and said, "Good morning, Megatronus."

I smiled as I came closer to her, kissed her lovingly, and replied, "Good morning, how are you doing today, my love?"

She sighed as she replied, "Tired, and a bit worried about Harmony."

"How come?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I guess I'm a bit worried that something would happen today" she replied.

I laughed a little before I said, "You worry too much, my dear. She'll be just fine on her first day of school."

"I guess you're right" she replied to me.

I smiled warmly before we kissed each other again. I heard the door of the bathroom open.

"Eeeeww! Mom, Dad really? Kissing?" Harmony said in disgust.

We both started to laugh before I said in between chuckles, "Oh Harmony, once you have a sparkmate of your own, then you will understand why we kiss."

My daughter shook her head and retorted, "I will **never ever** have a sparkmate!"

We laughed again before Neonna said, "Never say never, my little Harmony."

Harmony pouted at us before my mate continued, "Now, go fuel up before we're late for your first day of school. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Harmony's optics widened as she raced into the kitchen to fuel up on energon. I turned to my wife and said, "She still has time before school starts you know."

"I know, but I just want her to get into the routine of getting up early" she replied to me.

I smiled for a moment before I heard Harmony shout, "Mom, I need help! I can't reach the cups."

Neonna sighed as she replied, "I'm coming."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "I'll go help our daughter. You go ahead and get ready so that we can drop off our daughter at her school together."

She nodded as she went into the bathroom to get ready while I went into the kitchen to go help my daughter by getting her a cup from the cupboard.

After everyone got ready and fueled up on energon, we started to get ready to leave the house.

"Harmony, do you have everything?" Neonna asked our daughter.

"Yup" Harmony replied cheerfully.

"School supplies?" Neonna asked.

"Check" my daughter responded.

"Energon lunch box?" Neonna said as she looked to see if Harmony has her lunch box.

"Right here" she replied while lifting up her little pink and blue lunch box.

"Do you have your datapad?" my wife asked.

Harmony sighed as she complained, "Mom, can we just go already?"

"Alright, alright. Let's get you to school" she said as I opened the door.

Harmony giggled as she was the first one out of the house. Neonna walked out after our daughter while I stayed behind to lock up the house. Then we were on our way to drop off Harmony at her school. Her school wasn't really that far away from our home, so it would probably take us about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there.

I saw Harmony smile cheerfully as we walked her to school. We finally arrived at the school that Neonna and I have enlisted our daughter in. Several sparklings from different age groups gathered around the entrance of the school.

Harmony was in awe at the number of different sparklings that were her age or older. "Wow, I didn't know that there would be so many sparklings around my age, Papa" she said as her optics looked around until she noticed the playground.

I bent down towards her and said, "How about you go play with the other kids, Harmony."

"Oh, I don't know Dad" she replied to me.

"Why not?" I asked her curiously.

She shrugged before she replied, "I don't know these kids. I think it would look too weird for me to just barge in on their game."

I replied to her, "That's not weird at all. You see before Shadowwave and I became friends, he and a group of his friends were playing a game. So I came up to him and asked if I could join and he said yes. Ever since then we became very close friends."

Harmony nodded in reply before she asked, "So, are you guys coming into the building with me?"

"I'm afraid we cannot" I said as I saw her optics fall to the ground before I said, "but we will wait here until you go inside the building."

"But where would I go?" she asked curiously.

I took out her datapad from her backpack, showed her the school's diagram of the rooms, and said, "You are on the first floor of the building in room 102 with Mrs. Moonlight and her assistant Ms. Lunarstar." I then put Harmony's datapad back into her bag so that she wouldn't forget it.

She nodded her head and replied, "Do you think that they're going to be nice teachers?"

I smiled as I replied, "I'm sure they are."

All of the sudden the bell rang as the sparklings flocked into the school to go to class. Neonna knelt down to our daughter and said, "You better hurry inside before you're late for class on your first day of school."

Harmony nodded as she timidly started to walk towards the building. She walked a few feet away from us before she turned her head towards us. I gave her a smile of reassurance. She smiled back at us as she continued to walk towards the school until she disappeared inside the building.

Neonna sighed as she said, "I hope she would make some new friends and have a good time at school."

I chuckled a bit before I replied, "I know she will." Neonna turned to me and smiled before I continued, "Besides, Soundwave is going to be in her class."

My wife looked at me and said, "Why didn't you tell her?"

I smiled at her and replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Now we better get going."

She nodded as we turned to walk back home.

POV Harmony

I was walking inside the huge building to try and find my class. I finally found my classroom and went inside. I was amazed at how many kids are in my class. They were busy talking and playing with each other to even notice me walk into the room.

I saw my friend Soundwave as I timidly walked towards him. He noticed me and waved a friendly hello.

I sat right next to him and said, "It's nice to see a familiar face."

He nodded in agreement. I noticed that he was wearing his visor, but I didn't ask why he was wearing it.

Then the second bell rang as everyone took their seats. Two young femme then came into the room.

"Good morning class" said the beautiful light blue violet and light baby blue femme, who smiled warmly at us. "My name is Mrs. Moonlight. I'll be your Kindergarten teacher for the rest of the school year" she said cheerfully.

Mrs. Moonlight then turned to her assistant and said, "This is my assistant Ms. Lunarstar. She will be helping me with our classroom routines and assignments."

Ms. Lunastar smiled gleefully as she said, "I hope that we would have some found memories of this school year." She was also very pretty because of her cool silver blue armor and light blue and purple tie dye design on her armor around her chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs.

"Okay, before we could begin, I need to take attendance" our teacher said as she took out her datapad and a stylus pen to check off the names. "Arcee?" Mrs. Moonlight said as she looked for the girl.

"Here" said the blue two-wheeler.

Our teacher nodded as she checked off Arcee's name. "Bumblebee?" she said as she searched for him.

"Here" said the yellow and black boy who was sitting next to Arcee.

Mrs. Moonlight continued going down the list until she called my name. "Harmony?" she asked.

"Here" I said shyly as I raised my hand timidly.

She nodded and said, "You have a very cute name."

I blushed a little as I said, "Thank you."

The grey boy who was sitting in front of me huffed as he mumbled something that I didn't quite hear.

The teacher frowned at him as she said, "Now Starscream, I don't want you starting any trouble again this year."

He opened one of his optics and groaned. Mrs. Moonlight only sighed as she continued to go through the list. "Soundwave?" she asked while searching for my friend.

~ "Here" ~ he telepathically said to our teacher. She only nodded as she finished checking off everybody on the list.

Mrs. Moonlight clapped her hands and said, "Since everyone is here, let's play a game so that we can get to know each other. This game is called two truths and a lie. It is a game where you tell something that is true about yourself and tell something that isn't true. You can only tell two truths and one lie, but they can be in any order. I will call on people who raise their hand to try and guess which of the three is a lie."

She paused for a moment before she said, "I'll go first as an example. I have a loving sparkmate, I have five sparklings that go to this school, and I've been a teacher at this school for about sixty years now. Which one is a lie, class?"

Arcee raised her hand. Mrs. Moonlight said, "Yes, Arcee?"

"It's the third one. That's the lie" the blue girl said to our teacher.

Our teacher shook her head as she said, "No, that one is true" She saw

A purple femme raise her hand as she called on her, "Yes, Twilight?"

"Is it the second one?" she said.

Our teacher nodded her head and said, "Yes, it is the second one. I don't have five sparklings attending this school. I only have two sons. One in third grade while the other is in fifth grade. Now, who wants to go first?"

Arcee raised her hand as Mrs. Moonlight nodded at her so that she could start. "Okay let's see…." she paused for a moment before she said, "I have an older spark sister named Techna, Bumblebee and I have been friends since we were about twenty years old, and I've never been to any rocketball games in my life."

Bumblebee laughed loudly as he said, "I already know which one is the lie."

Arcee turned to him, narrowed her optics, and said, "You better keep quiet, Bee."

I couldn't help but smile at the two. I knew that the second option must be true because of the way those two were acting up.

"What is the lie, Bumblebee?" asked Ms. Lunarstar.

He smiled and said, "It's the last option. She's obsessed with rocketball that she's been to almost every game. And we were only twenty one when we first met, Arcee."

She shrugged as she replied, "Eh, close enough."

Then it was Bee's turn. "Okay umm…" he paused before he said, "I love to play video games, I don't have any siblings, and I always beat Arcee in the racing games."

"Hey, you always cheat in them! Besides, we both know who is really the speedster around here" said Arcee.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at those two. They really are best friends. Anyway, we decide to snake around the room with the game until it was my turn.

"That was very interesting Wildfire. Now it's your turn Harmony" said Mrs. Moonlight.

I paused for a moment to think of something that no one but Soundwave could answer. "Well, my father is a gladiator, I have been to Crystal City five times, and I personally know Thunderdash from the Blue Lightning Team in rocket ball."

Arcee's optics widened in surprise as she exclaimed, "No way! You personally know Thunderdash!"

Starscream just rolled his optics and replied to Arcee, "You're really going to fall for that obvious lie? Ha, you are so gullible, two-wheeler."

Arcee was about to retort when I shyly cut in. "Um that one is true. I do personally know him because he is my dad's friend" I said.

Arcee's smile grew larger as she smirked at Starscream's surprised look before she said, "Looks who's gullible now, Screamy."

"Anyway if you guys really want to know what the lie is, it's the second statement. I have only been in Crystal City twice since I was about thirty years old" I said.

Once everyone had already gotten a chance to play the game, I found out a few things about Soundwave that I never knew about him. I learned that he likes to play and listen to music, and his mother is a teacher here in this school. I also learned a few things about Starscream. He was held back because of his bad behavior from last year. I also found out that he really wanted to go skydiving with his father someday.

As the day went on, I figured out that school was actually fun. But that didn't really last long when recess came.

I was playing hide and go seek with Soundwave on the playground when three older mech came up to me.

"Oh why does Soundwave have to hide so well?" I said to myself as I checked around the tree to see if he was there.

"Hey there little girl" said a mech.

I turned around to see three mech, who were much older, surround me. I started to back away from them in fear as I shyly asked, "What do you want from me?"

The three chuckled evilly as the leader said, "We just want to give you a nice warm first day of school welcome."

I narrowed my optics as I retorted, "You're lying."

They laughed even more as they continued to enclose me in a tight circle. My spark began to beat rapidly now. I was terrified, I was scared again. This is like deja vu all over again, but it was about mechs around my age.

Then one of them started to push me to the ground. I fell down to the ground as I felt my metal skin scrape up against the metal ground. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as the three laughed at me.

"You're such a weakling! It's hard to believe that you're the daughter of a gladiator" said one of the mechs.

One of the other mechs clicked in amusement as he said, "Little girls shouldn't be playing by themselves." The other two snickered at the comment as they began to close the gap around me.

I saw an opening and quickly seized the opportunity and started to run away from the three bullies. I heard them case after me as I turned towards the playground equipment.

I was running for my life all over again. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me inside a little tunnel by the side of the long slide. I was about to scream when the person covered my mouth. I tried to break out of their embrace when I heard a very familiar voice telepathically speak to me.

~ "It's okay Harmony, you're safe here with me." ~ said Soundwave as he held me protectively like he did when we met Arron.

I cried tears of joy that Soundwave was here with me. We waited and waited until we decided to leave our safe haven and go somewhere else. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard three very spark chilling laughter.

We turned around to see the three mechs who were chasing after me standing above us.

"I told you boys that it was a matter of time" said the leader. The three jumped down from the platform and started to walk towards us.

One of them laughed loudly as he said, "Yeah, you were right, Gama."

I hid behind Soundwave as he stood in front of me.

"Oo, looks like the wimp has a body guard" said one of the bullies.

Soundwave just stood there like he didn't even hear the bully's comment.

The bully's smile faded away as he said, "Silent type huh?" He then came closer to my friend as he smirked and said, "I know a few things that would make you scream for mercy, freak."

The three advanced towards us until someone said, "Hey!"

We turned to the side to see Starscream coming towards us. He leered at the three mechs as he said, "Pick on someone your own size."

"Buzz out Starscream or do we have to put a few dents in you to shut up again!" shouted the leader.

Starscream narrowed his optics as he said, "Make me, Gama or are you going run to mama."

Gama narrowed his eyes at Starscream as he ran at him and punched him in the jaw. Starscream recoiled in pain before he tackled Gama to the ground. The other two bullies then turned towards us and smirked evilly.

One of them came at us but he stopped when Arcee and Bumblebee cut in between us.

Arcee shook her fists at him and said angrily, "You got a lot of nerve to pick on a kind girl that's done nothing to you!"

"It's none of your business, two-wheeler" retorted the bully.

She narrowed her optics as she retorted angrily, "You made it our business."

I then heard a scream as I turned to see Starscream flat against the ground with his arm twisted up against his back.

"Say uncle Starscream" Gama said as he smirked in enjoyment. Starscream whimpered even more as Gama pulled his arm up against Starscream's back even more. "Say it!" Gama demanded.

I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed Gamma's arm and shouted, "Leave him alone!" He only flung me off as I tripped over something as I landed backwards hard up against the playground equipment. Then I heard a huge crack as I screamed out in pain.

Everyone turned towards me and gasped in horror. I saw that my left leg was punctured by something small, sharp, and pointy while energon started to leak out of my small wound.

"Oh Primus!" Arcee gasped out loud before she turned to Bee and said to him, "Bee, go get help."

Bumblebee nodded his head as he sprinted to get help. Starscream and Soundwave came over to me and tried to ease my pain.

Soundwave held my servo while Starscream pulled the object out of my leg quickly. I grimace at the pain while I squeezed Soundwave's servo tightly. Then the two picked me up as I hopped on one foot towards the nurse who was running towards me with Bumblebee sprinting from behind.

The nurse got me to the nurse's office and put me on the table as she made haste to close up my wound. As she was welding up my leg, I heard a commotion outside the room.

"I'm sorry but you four have to go back to class" said a femme.

"I'm not leaving until we know if she will be okay!" retorted Arcee.

"That goes for me as well" said Starscream.

I heard the nurse sigh as she mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. Then I turned to the nurse in front of me and asked, "Um...could you let them in please? They're really worried about me."

The nurse looked at me, smiled sincerely, and said, "You have some pretty determined friends out there. I will let them in before my assistant goes filing off their rivets." She then went to the door and called them in. All four of them raced into the room and started to ask a million questions.

I only blinked a couple of times before I said, "Whoa whoa, guys slow down."

They stopped as Bee stepped forward and asked with concern, "Are you going to be alright, Harmony?"

I nodded my head as I replied, "Yeah, the nurse said that it was nothing serious so I should be able to walk normally in a few minutes."

"Why did you try and help me?" asked Starscream.

I looked at the grey mech sincerely as I replied, "Because you tried helping me, so why can't I do the same for you?"

He nodded in reply.

Bumblebee took something from his lunch box and said, "Here, you should have some to eat." He gave me an energon lollypop.

I blushed a little as I replied, "Thank you, Bee."

He nodded as he said, "You're welcome."

Then the five of us began to talk a little while getting to know each other a little more. Even Soundwave joined in on the conversation, though telepathically.

After fifteen minutes had gone by, the nurse came in the room and said to me, "Harmony, I just called your parents to let them know what happened."

"Oh, are they going to come get me?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head no as she answered, "No, I just told them that it was only a small scratch wound, so they will pick you up after school. Speaking of school, I think you five should go back to class."

We sighed as we were ushered out of the medical room to go back to class. Once we came into our classroom, I gave Ms. Lunarstar the note from the nurse as she read what it said.

Her optics widened as she said, "Oh my! Are you alright Harmony?"

I nodded my head in reply. She then told us to sit at the circle by Mrs. Moonlight, who was reading the class a story. The five of us joined in and listened to the story.

Once school was over, Soundwave and my new friends helped me out of the building until I found my parents standing by the gate. I walked towards them as they gave me a loving hug. I then said goodbye to my friends as we left to go home.

The next day I saw Soundwave, Starscream, Arcee, and Bumblebee waiting for me at the gate. I smiled warmly and ran to join my friends in a game of hide and go seek before the bell rings for us to go inside.

*A couple decades later*

POV Harmony

I sighed as the warm rays of the sun touched my metal skin. Many decades had passed since the first day of school when I was forty five years old. Now I am in my early thousands. Well, I am exactly one thousand three hundred and twelve years old.

Anyway, Soundwave, Starscream, Arcee, Bee, and I were just hanging out at our clubhouse, thinking of what we are going to do this weekend.

"What are we going to do exactly this weekend?" complained Starscream as he was fiddling with a piece of leaf.

I sat straight up and said, "How about we go and see a gladiator match this Saturday afternoon?"

Arcee looked up at me and said, "That's great but how are going to pay for the tickets?"

"And who are we going to see in the match?" asked Bumblebee.

"Leave that up to me" I said with a big smile and a wink. "And I was thinking that we watch a double battle this time."

Soundwave turned towards me and said with concern, ~ "Don't you remember what happened the last time we went to see a double battle?"~

I looked down sadly at the memory of that double battle when I was forty five years old. I then turned to Soundwave reassuringly, touched his servo, and replied, "Don't worry Soundwave, I've made sure that Arron isn't playing here in Kaon. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Soundwave still wasn't quite convinced but he nodded his head in reply.

Saturday came as we made our way to the arena to see my father and Shadowwave fight again in a double battle. I thought that it would be an awesome day to hang around with my friends on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. But I was wrong, I was so horribly wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 11: The Calm before the Storm

POV Anonymous

It was a dark, dreary, and foreboding night. My two friends and I were waiting in an alley for someone. I started to shiver in the cold, damp alley before I heard a hoarse voice.

"Gentlemen" said a mech.

My friends and I turned around to see a tall dark figure standing behind us. I also saw two other mechs standing behind the first one.

The figure then started to speak again, "Have you thought about our little deal yet?"

I nodded my head as I replied, "Yeah, we did."

"And?" said the mysterious figure as he waited for our response.

My friend grinned as he chuckled devilishly and said, "We will do as you want, but only on one condition."

The mech looked at my friend curiously as he asked, "Oh? And what might you gentlemen want?"

"We want double the offer that you guys are willing to pay" I said to him.

One of the mech's companions behind him laughed evilly as he said, "You gentlemen can have all the money you want, but only if you would keep this little arrangement hush, hush and do as you were assigned."

I turned to my friends as we grinned sinisterly at the deal.

Then the mech, who said that we could have any amount of money we want, took out his datapad and pen and said to us, "Now, how much money do you guys want?"

POV Soundwave

I was fast asleep on my bed when I heard my comlink go off. I groaned as I sleepily touched the side of my helmet to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my tired optic.

"Wakey, wakey Soundwave!" said a cheerful femme.

I smiled before I said sleepily, "Good morning Harmony. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh you know how I like to wake up when the sun rises" she replied to me.

I chuckled a little before I said, "You haven't changed a bit, songbird."

She giggled a little before she said, "Neither have you, sleepy head. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, Screamy, Bee, and Arcee that I got the tickets for the gladiator games for today."

"Oh? Who's battling today, and at what time will the game begin?" I asked my friend.

"Well the battle doesn't start until two o'clock, but I was thinking that the five of us could hang out before that" she said.

"Okay, but who are we going to see fighting today?" I asked curiously.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess I can tell you. We are seeing your dad and my dad fighting together against Pyra and Light" she said to me.

I frowned slightly because of the memory of what happened the last time that we saw our parents battling together in the arena. I had a very bad feeling about this battle.

"Soundwave?" Harmony asked worriedly.

I snapped out of my daze as I replied, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied back to her.

"You seem a little bit quite. Quieter than usual" she said.

"Oh, I um… just still feel a little bit sleepy. That's all.

"Okay, if that's what it is then, I'll see you later at noon in the park. Don't forget to bring your score board" she said to me.

I nodded my head as I said, "Yeah, see you later in the park."

"Okay, bye then" she said.

"Bye" I said as I hanged up.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I then turned to my nightstand to grab the picture frame that had Harmony and her family with my family.

I touched the picture gently and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

POV Neonna

I was busy cleaning the living room when I heard running footsteps. I turned to see my daughter in a hurry before I stopped her.

"Woah, woah" I said to her. She stopped where she was and turned to me. "And where on Cybertron are you off to, young lady?" I asked her.

"Uh...going to the park with my friends to play rocketball" she said to me.

I nodded before I noticed that she was carrying some tickets. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "And does rocketball have anything to do with those tickets in your hand?"

I saw her optics looking to the side as she said, "Umm….They are movie tickets for a movie that we are going to see this afternoon."

I looked at her for a long time. I knew that was a lie, but I want to be sure that they aren't tickets for the gladiator games.

She sighed in defeat as she said, "They are gladiator tickets for this afternoon's battle."

"Oh, and does this battle happen to involve your father?" I asked her.

Harmony grimaced a bit before she said, "Yes."

"I see." I said as I folded my arms.

Harmony groaned in agitation as she said, "Mom, it's not going to be like last time when I was just forty five years old. I am a teenager now, I can handle it. Besides, I'm going with my friends to the arena."

I shook my head as I said, "I'm coming with you."

Her optic's widened as she said, "Mom, I said…."

I cut her off by putting up my hand, "I know what you said, but I just don't want anything to happen to you if I'm not there with you, okay."

She sighed as she said, "Okay, but I only have five tickets."

I smiled as I grabbed my bag and took out my own ticket. Harmony's optics widened in surprise as I said, "I knew something like this was going to happen again."

"But...how?" she asked still surprised by me having a ticket for the game this afternoon.

I smiled as I replied, "I saw you sneaking out yesterday, so I followed you all the way to the ticket booth at the arena."

Her mouth dropped in amazement before she straightened herself up and said, "So you're cool with me going to see a gladiator match?"

"With my supervision, then yes, I am fine in letting you go there. Besides, it saves me the trip in giving your father this letter from your grandfather" I said to her.

She smiled as her optics lightened up in happiness as she came over to me and gave me a warm embracing hug. "Thanks Mom" she said to me as I lovingly hugged her back.

We both left the house to go to the park to meet up with her friends.

POV Harmony

Mom and I were walking to the park to meet up with my friends when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Harmony! Over here!" said a femme.

I smiled as I recognized the voice. I turned to see my favorite blue two-wheeler. I waved to Arcee and the rest of the gang as we walked towards them.

"What took you so long?" asked Starscream as he was spinning the ball for rocketball on his finger.

"Traffic" Mom and I said together.

Bumblebee smiled as he said, "Why hello Mrs. Neonna, how are you today?"

My mom smiled back at Bee as she replied, "I'm doing great. How about you guys?"

Starscream stopped spinning the ball as he turned to me and asked, "Your mom is coming with us?"

Mom turned to Starscream and said to him, "Yes, I am going to game with you guys this afternoon. Is there a problem, Starscream?"

He shook his head as he replied, "No, I just didn't know that you were coming with us."

She nodded as she went to the bench to sit down. I then turned to my friends and said, "So, who is on what team?"

An hour had gone by as we played rocketball. Starscream and I were the offensive team while Arcee and Bumblebee were the defensive team. Soundwave was obviously the referee because he doesn't really like to play rocketball. My team was in the lead by two points.

It was our turn with the ball. I turned to Starscream and said, "Remember, only distract Bee long enough so that I can bypass him and go for the goal."

"Got it" he said as Soundwave used the recording of a whistle and threw the ball up in the air between us and Bee. Starscream grabbed the ball in the air and tried skating with it while Bumblebee tried to intercept him.

He threw the ball towards me as I skated to try and catch it. I caught the ball as I made a straight line towards the goal, which was being guarded by Arcee. I then threw the ball straight into the goal as Arcee dove to try and catch the ball, but the ball slipped out of her fingers as it hit the goal's netting.

Soundwave did another recording of the whistle to signal that my team got the point. I jumped up in the air that Starscream and I won.

"Woohoo!" I shouted cheerfully as I closed one of my optics while putting up my two fingers to signify our victory.

My mother laughed at my pose as she said, "We better be going shortly. You guys don't want to miss the game this afternoon, right?"

I nodded my head as I said, "Okay Mom. Let us just get our stuff together and go."

She nodded in reply as she watched us gather up our stuff. After we got our stuff together, we left the park to walk all the way towards the arena to see the battle.

Once we got to the arena and found our seats, I asked everyone, "Hey anyone want an energon soda?"

"Yeah, could you get me one, please?" Starscream asked politely.

"Yeah, us too" said Bumblebee.

"Okay, what flavor?" I asked them.

"I would like a frost" Screamy said.

"I would like a tropical punch" said Bee

"And I would like a cool blue" said Arcee.

I nodded my head as I was about to get up out of my seat when my mom said, "I'm coming with you."

"Mom, just relax, okay we'll be quick" I said to her.

"We?" she asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Soundwave and I are going to go get the drinks. Together" I said to her.

She sighed as she said, "Well as long as you have someone accompanying you, then you can go. But I want you back here after you two buy those drinks, okay?"

Soundwave and I nodded our heads before we stood up to go get our drinks. Once we got out of the stadium, we searched for a drink stand. We finally found one in the west wing of the arena.

"Phew, we finally found one" I said out loud. Soundwave then pointed at the long line of people.

I frowned a little as I cursed, "Scrap, I guess we have to wait awhile."

He nodded in reply as we joined the long line of people.

As we waited and waited, I began to get a sick feeling in the pit of my tank that someone was watching us.

"Can I help you?" asked the young lady in the stand.

I snapped out of my thought and replied, "Huh? Oh yeah could we get two medium size frost flavored energon sodas, one medium size cool blue flavored energon soda, and two medium size tropical punch energon sodas."

She nodded her head as she got five medium sized cups and started to fill them up with our sodas.

Once, she was done, I paid her the money before Soundwave and I grabbed our drinks. As we walked back to our seats, I kept on looking back behind us to see if someone was there, but every time I turn around I didn't see anyone following us.

Soundwave looked at me as he said, ~ "What's wrong?" ~

I turned to look at him, sighed loudly, and said, "It's nothing, just thought that someone was behind us."

He wasn't convinced as he said, ~ "You sure because you look like…..Ow!" ~ He touched the side of his neck and pulled out a small metal dart before he collapsed on the ground.

"Soundwave!" I shouted as I dropped the drinks and ran to his side. Then I felt something on my neck. I pulled out the exact same dart that Soundwave pulled out before I suddenly felt woozy.

My vision started to blur before I too collapsed on the ground. Just before I black out, I saw three pairs of feet walking towards us.

"Boss, we got them" said one of them before everything turned to black.

POV Neonna

I nervously tapped my foot on the ground as I took out my watch again. Harmony and Soundwave have been gone for almost fifteen minutes now, and they haven't come back yet.

"They'd been gone for a long time" I whispered to myself.

"I'm sure that they are alright, Mrs. Neonna. They're probably in a really long line" said Bumblebee.

"Maybe they'd stopped to get some energon candy pops or rust bars" said Arcee.

"Well, whatever the case may be they should hurry up with our drinks. I'm parched!" Starscream complained.

Arcee was about to say something, but she was cut off by the referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you an epic double battle that would make history!"

Everyone cheered loudly. I started to worry a bit because Harmony would never be late to see a battle like this one.

"Oh, where are you Harmony" I said to myself.

"Today we bring you the amazing duo that are the fiercest, cunning, and slyest out of all gladiators, Megatronus and Shadowwave!" said the referee.

Another wave of cheer sounded as my sparkmate and Shadowwave came out onto the battlefield.

"And their opponents are two of the most elegant, slyest, and fastest duo, Pyra and Light!" he said into his mic.

The crowd cheered even louder before it died down in confusion because neither Prya or Light came onto the battlefield. Everyone began to whisper to each other of why neither of the gladiators are on the battlefield.

POV Megatronus

Shadowwave and I waited five minutes for Pyra and Light, but neither of them showed up. I began to worry a bit of my fellow gladiators.

I turned to my friend and asked, "Do you think that they are sick?"

He shook his head and replied, "I don't think so. Even if they are sick, they should have called in so that our manager can substitute them for another pair of fighters."

I nodded in agreement as we waited for them to come onto the battlefield. Then we heard a pair of metallic footsteps as Shadowwave and I waited for them to come out into the open.

My optics widened in horror at who I saw.

"By the AllSpark" I cursed out loud as I saw my enemy with someone else walking onto the battlefield.

Arron and another gladiator came onto the field. Everyone gasped to see Arron and his friend on the field instead of Pyra and Light.

"Candra" Shadowwave said hatefully when he saw the silver grey mech with pale green optics.

I turned to my friend and asked, "You know him?"

"He was my rival two weeks ago. He lost for the first time that he swore he would get me back some day. I guess today's the day" he said to me.

I turned my attention back to Arron. I narrowed my optics at him hatefully as I said, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled evilly as he said, "I'm here to take Pyra and Light's place."

"What have you done to them?" Shadowwave shouted at them.

Candra snickered at Shadowwave and said, "Oh we did nothing to them. They are just 'tied' up at the moment."

We narrowed our optics at them angrily before I said hatefully, "Arron if you think that I will battle you again, well think again."

Arron laughed evilly as he said, "Oh you will battle us to the death, whether you like it or not."

I didn't understand what he meant by that before I heard someone struggling to break free.

"**Get your hands off of me you creep!**" said a very familiar voice.

My spark skipped a beat as I saw my daughter being held against her will by a tall mech. Then I saw Soundwave unconscious the arms of his captor who was standing right next to my daughter's captor.

"Harmony?" I said fearfully as I saw her struggling to break free. A chill went down my cords as I stared in horror.

"Soundwave?" I heard my friend speak in horror to see his only son in this sinister, twisted revenge scheme.

I narrowed my optics into slits as I yelled, "You wretch! You really sanked down so low that Primus himself can't save you from your own twisted mind!"

Arron laughed as he said, "Well, will this convince you two to battle us to the death?"

"Let our sparklings go! This is between you two and us" Shadowwave said with a bit of hatred in his tone.

Candra laughed as he said, "On the contrary dear Shadowwave, this so happens to involve your precious little sparklings. So that we can use your own flesh and blood to convince you to battle us in one last battle to the death."

"And if we refuse to battle you to the death?" I asked while looking at Arron with disgust.

Arron smirked sinisterly as he walked over to my daughter. He took out his wrist blades and pinned it against her neck. I saw her tears streaming down her faceplate as she looked at me with fear in her optics.

"I'll let your imagination tell you what would happen to Harmony if you refuse to fight us" he said with a purr of satisfaction.

My energon turned to ice crystals as I saw my little girl in terror at the hands of my enemy. I tightened my fists angrily as I said, "If it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you get."

~To Be Continued~


	12. Chapter 12: Storm of Sorrow

Chapter 12: Storm of Sorrow

POV Neonna

I waited and waited for Harmony and Soundwave to come back from getting the drinks. I became anxious that I said to the children, "I am going to go find those two. I'll be right back."

They nodded their heads in reply before we heard a gasp from the crowd. I turned my head to see what had happened on the battlefield when I saw him. My optics widened in horror to see Arron walking on the battlefield towards my sparkmate.

"What are they doing on the battlefield?" asked Bee in confusion.

"More importantly, who are these mechs and what on Cybertron do they think that they are doing!" said Arcee as she narrowed her optics to get a better look at them.

"Arron's back" I whispered to myself as my optics looked down towards the ground in shock while my energon turned into ice crystals in my veins.

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream as he tilted his head in confusion.

I was about to explain my dark history with Arron when I heard someone shouting.

"**Get your hands off of me you creep!**" said the familiar voice.

I looked back up to see what happened. I almost got a spark attack at what I saw. I saw my daughter held captive against her will by another mech.

I went to the railing that was in front of us, put my hands on them, and shouted in horror, "**Harmony!**"

The children gasped as they saw their friends and shouted simultaneously, "**Harmony! Soundwave!**"

Lubricant was starting to form in my optics at what was about to happen. Then the referee came back on the mic as he said, "Has someone called security yet?"

"No need for that" said a voice.

Everyone turned to the tall box and saw the governor of Kaon sitting in it.

He then waved his servo and said, "Please, let the battle commence. I want to see who will be victorious and who will be the victim."

I narrowed my optics hatefully at him as everyone started to mumble in confusion.

"Well, this will be a double battle to the death match today with Megatronus and Shadowwave teaming up to defeat Arron and Candra" the referee said into his mic.

I started to sit back down in my seat as I prayed to Primus. "Oh Primus, why does this have to happen?" I whispered silently to myself as tears dripped down my face in frustration.

POV Megatronus

I narrowed my optics hatefully at Arron because he went and persuaded a government official to support him on his quest for vengeance. I still can't believe that our governor would allow such a thing to happen.

But I had to push that thought to the side as Arron and Candra came at us. Shadowwave and I had little time to react before we both took out our weapons and blocked them.

I used my wrist blade to block Arron's blades as we both tried to get at each other's throats. We swung our blades at each other that sparks started to fly off of them. Then Arron tried to use his blaster to hit me, but I quickly moved to the side and kicked him in the torso.

As we were fighting each other, I happened to get a glimpse of Shadowwave using his dual sword blades against Candra's scythe.

Then Arron punched me in the face as I fell backwards a little. Arron was about to strike me with his blades when I luckily dodged them, but I wasn't fast enough because he managed to strike my right leg.

"DADDY!" shouted Harmony.

I recoiled in pain as energon started to leak out of the small yet deep hole in my leg. I grind my teeth together as I narrowed my optics at Arron in hatred. He only laughed at me before I started to fire my blaster at him.

He deflected the blasts as he charged at me. Then we locked blades together as thunder started to roar into the darkening sky.

The audience gasped at the brewing dark clouds that rapidly darkened the sunny sky.

Arron laughed as he said, "This must be a sign from Primus that your demise is nearing!"

I looked at him with hatred as lightning started to crackle in the dark foreboding sky. Then I started to charge at him with anger pumping into my veins.

POV Shadowwave

As Candra swung his scythe, I in turn blocked it with my swords by making a 'x' with them. Then I broke away from him and used the hilt of my sword to hit him in the abdomen. He recoiled away in pain before he transformed his scythe into a sniper rifle and started to fire it at me.

I dodged the bullets at lighting fast speed until I leaped into the air and transformed my hand into a blaster and fired at Candra. Candra leaped to the side as he transformed his own servo into a blaster and fired right back at me as lightning danced across the black sky.

We then started to use hand-to-hand combat as I punched, dodged, and kicked at Candra while he just blocked my attacks one by one. He then crescent kicked me in the helmet as I faltered a few steps back.

Energon started to drip from the corner of my visera. Candra laughed as he said, "What's the matter Shadowwave? Getting too use to fighting gladiators weaker than you?"

I whipped the energon from my helmet armor and replied coolly, "A wise mech once said that it is not the weapons that make up the warrior, but the skills and tactics that a warrior uses to his or her advantage."

Candra narrowed his optics as he charged at me.

POV Soundwave

Darkness covered my vision as I slowly gained consciousness. I then started to hear a mixture of shouts, cheers, and the clash of metal against metal. I then fully opened my optics to see that I was on the battlefield in the arena.

I also noticed that someone was holding my arms behind my back. Then I saw my father fighting against Candra in an epic battle to the death while I saw Megatronus fighting against Arron on the other side of the battlefield.

"GRRR! Let me go or you'll get it!" said a familiar femme.

My optics widened in fear as I realized that Harmony was a captive here as well. I gasped silently to myself as I realized that this was all a trap for our parents to fight their enemies to the death.

I had to get us out of here and towards safety, but how? Then I realized that my captor couldn't really tell the difference if I was still awake or that I'm still unconscious because of my visor. This might actually work towards my advantage.

~ "Harmony, can you hear me?" ~ I said telepathically to my friend.

~ "Oh thank Primus! You're finally awake" ~ she replied back to me.

Good, this plan might actually work. Then I said to her, ~ "I have a plan on how we are going to get out of this predicament." ~

~ "Okay, what's the plan?" ~ she said to me.

~ "The plan is for you to step on the mech's foot until he lets go of you. Once he does, you run towards the entrance of the battlefield as fast as you can" ~ I said to her.

~ "What about you?" ~ she asked me.

~ "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you. Now on the count of three we break free from our captors and run" ~ I said to her.

~ "Okay. One….." ~ she said as she started the countdown.

~ "Two…." ~ I said as I got ready to out maneuver my captor.

~ "Three!" ~ we both said simultaneously.

I heard a painful howl as Harmony stepped on the mech's foot. My captor in turn reacted to the situation as he was distracted by his comrade's howl.

I then broke one of my arms free from his grip as I elbowed him hard in the abdomen. He recoiled in pain as I did a front kick in his chest to make him fall towards the ground in pain.

I then turned to see that Harmony had already had a head start, but the mech who held her captive pursued her. I ran after him and did a sidekick in his left side. He toppled to the ground before he got up and tried to punch me. I dodged to the side as I went down low and delivered a powerful punch up at his chest.

He fell to the ground in pain, but before I could run after Harmony, I was attacked.

I dodged the blasts with ease before I saw a large light green Mini-Con flying in the air and shooting at me. I ran as fast as I can to dodge the fast firing bullets before I tripped and fell to the ground.

POV Shadowwave

As I was fighting, I heard a commotion. I turned to see that Harmony and my son have managed to break free of their captors and tried to escape the battlefield.

"What!" said Candra as he saw my son fighting off the mech. He growled before he said, "I see you have been training your son how to fight. But that doesn't matter. He may be like father like son, but he doesn't have his own Mini-Con to protect himself.

I saw Candra activate his flying Mini-Con, Scorpion, as it ascended into the dark sky to stop my son from escaping.

~ "Laserbeak, disconnect and protect my son" ~ I said telepathically to her.

~ "I'll do as you command, Shadowwave" ~ she said as she disconnected and took flight into the air after Scorpion.

I then blocked Candra's blast with my swords as I advanced towards him at full ninja speed.

I turned to see Scorpion shooting its blasters at my son as he tried to run away as fast as he can until he'd collapsed. My optics widened in horror as I shouted, "Soundwave!"

I then saw Laserbeak intervened and knocked Scorpion away from my son and battled the Mini-Con in the dark stormy sky. I breathed a sigh of relief before I felt immense pain in the side of my abdomen.

I looked to see that Candra used his scythe to cut into my side. I screamed in pain.

Laserbeak heard my scream as she said, ~ "Shadowwave! I'm coming to your aid!" ~

~ "**No!** Protect my son at all cost!" ~ I shouted to her.

~ "But master, you need my help. It is my sworn duty to protect you!"~ she replied to me as she made an attempt to come to my aid.

I managed to cut into Candra's leg as he screamed in pain. ~ "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You on the other hand must protect my son from harm!" ~

~ "But…" ~ she said before I cut her off.

~ "Just **GO!**" ~ I shouted as I whip kicked Candra in the face.

~ "As you wish, my dear friend" ~ she said solemnly as she left me alone to defend myself against Candra.

I smiled to myself for a brief moment before Candra and I went after each other while another sound of thunder erupted from the sky.

POV Megatronus

I heard a commotion happening on the battlefield, but I was too occupied at the moment to see what it was because Arron was trying to frag me with his explosive grenades. I dodged each blast as I pursued him.

We clashed blades with each other as I manage to deliver a punch in his faceplate. He recoiled back a little before he touched the side of his mouth to see that a bit of energon was leaking from that punch.

"Alright, I see how it is" he said as he charged at me with his fist in the air before he switched to use his leg to land a powerful kick in my chest at the last minute. I faltered back to the ground as I fell down on one knee.

Arron laughed evilly as he strode over towards me. I was then kicked back as his foot was on top of my chest plate. He pointed his blaster at my spark chamber as I struggled to get up.

"Prepare to meet your demise, Megatronus," said Arron as he began to charge his blaster. I looked at him hatefully before I heard running footsteps towards me.

"Daddy, noooo!" said my daughter as she ran towards me.

My optics widened in horror as I shouted, "Harmony, get away. Run!" But it was too late. Arron turned his attention to my daughter as he pointed his blaster directly at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her optics shone with terror. Arron snickered in satisfaction to see me suffer.

I narrowed my optics at him and said, "Leave my daughter alone! This is between you and me, Arron!"

He only laughed at my efforts in distracting him as he said with a purr, "On the contrary Megatronus. I won't leave her alone. I want to see you beg and suffer at the death of the one you love most."

He smiled as he took aim at my daughter.

My optics widened in terror as I begged, "Arron please! Let my only sparkling live. Kill me instead, please!"

"It's no use Megatronus. Begging won't save your daughter's fate to die!" he said as he fired one blast directly at her.

"**NOOOOOO!**" I shouted as lubricant started to form in my optics. Her face was petrified with fear that she couldn't move an inch.

Then I heard the roar of a speeding vehicle as it drove as fast as lighting towards my daughter. I recognized the vehicle to be my wife, Neonna, speeding like a mad speed demon towards Harmony.

"Harmony!" she shouted as she transformed and pushed our daughter out of the way of the blast. She manages to get Harmony out of the direction of the blast in time, but it was too late for her to get out of the way.

The blast hit her like a speeding bullet. She gasped in pain as she fell towards the ground slowly. The crowd gasped in horror at the sacrifice that Neonna did to save our sparkling's life.

My optics shone with a mix of fear, anger, and heartbreak as I screamed in agony, "Neonna!"

"No, what have I've done?" said Arron in horror at what he just did.

Rage filled my circuits as I used my blade to cut into Arron's leg that was pinning me down.

He screamed in pain as he released me. I stood up to fight him some more when I heard my daughter's cry.

"MOMMY!" shouted Harmony as tears fell down her face while running over to my sparkmate.

I looked at him with hatred in my optics as I said, "This isn't over with yet." Then I started to run towards my mate while ignoring the burning pain in my leg. Thunder sounded again as rain started to fall down slowly and steadily.

Harmony was kneeling next to her mother while tears flowed down her faceplate in steady streams. My spark skipped a beat as I saw Neonna's energon leaking out of her deep wound in her abdomen from the blast.

I slowly fell down on my knees as I felt my spark being torn apart from seeing her die like this. "N-Neonna" I said with a mixture of fear and sadness.

She coughed as her beautiful optics opened up and turned to look at me lovingly. "M-Megatronus…." she weakly said as she forced a smile on her beautiful faceplate while drops of cold rain fell on her softly.

Tears blurred my vision as I grabbed her servo tenderly and pleaded, "Please Neonna, stay with me. I...I need you. Harmony needs you."

Then we heard the crowd gasped again in horror as I turned to see Candra fall down to the ground with a sword puncturing his spark chamber. After Candra collapsed dead onto the ground, Shadowwave too started collapsed on the ground a few feet away from Candra's sparkless husk. Soundwave and Laserbeak rushed over to him as tears of sorrow and regret finally started to fall down my faceplate.

I turned away, bowed my head down to the ground, shut my optics tightly as lubricant fell in slow, steady streams, and said in between sobs, "If this never happened, if we never meet…."

"Megatronus" said Neonna as I felt her other servo touch my cheek. I opened my optics as I looked into her tearful optics. "If we never have met, then I would have been all alone for all these years." She coughed some more as she continued, "If you hadn't saved my life that night, then I wouldn't know what love felt like for the first time. If you had never proposed to me, then we wouldn't have been sparkmates for life…."

My spark started to beat slowly and painfully as I felt a hole starting to form in my spark chamber at my mate's words. I put my other servo over hers and gently rubbed them soothingly.

"If we hadn't sparked, then we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter," she said as Harmony cried even more as whispers of regret and love escaped her lips.

"Neonna…." I said solemnly before another wave of tears flowed down my cheeks. "I love you!" I said as my tears fell on her faceplate.

Lighting flashed across the black sky as Neonna looked up at me lovingly before she said in a faint whisper as she breathed her last breath, "And I will always love you, even in death." She then took her servo off my cheek and put it on my chest plate where my spark chamber was. She then smiled as a tear escaped her optic and fell down the side of her face and said faintly, "I will always be in your spark, for we...are….one."

I looked at her lovingly before I saw her optics slowly close peacefully, like if she was sleeping. I then noticed that her servo slowly fell from my chest down towards the ground.

Rain then started to come down heavily as Harmony screamed in agony as she hugged her mother's sparkless body.

POV Soundwave

I heard a scream as I turned to see that Harmony's mom threw herself in the way of the blast that was coming straight for my friend. Her body fell limp on the ground as Harmony ran to her body and started to cry. I saw Megatronus get up off the ground and ran over to where his sparkmate collapsed.

Then I noticed Arron slowly backing away before he transformed into his vehicular mode and drove out of the battlefield.

That's when I heard the crowd gasp in horror. I turned to see Candra collapse onto the ground, with my father's sword embedded into his spark chamber. My father stood there a few feet away from Candra's body before he started to collapse on the ground.

"FATHER!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

~ "Shadowwave!" ~ I heard Laserbeak exclaim as she flew towards my father's body at lighting fast speed.

I slid next to my father as I hovered above him. He opened his optics, smiled at me lovingly, and said, "My son…"

I took off my visor so that I could see him. I noticed his deep gash in his side as energon leaked out. Tears threatened to form in my optics as I held them back.

My father noticed this as he said lovingly, "It's alright to cry, my son," He gasped in pain as his wounds started to become worse.

Tears fell down from my optics as I cried out, "Dad don't go! I can't lose you like I did with Mom!"

~ "Master, I will get help, just hold on" ~ Laserbeak said as she try to fly to get help before my dad stopped her.

"Laserbeak, wait" he said shakily. She stopped and came back down by his side as he continued; "It's too late to save me now."

I shook my head, as I said, "No, it's not too late we can still save you, just please hang in there, father."

My father shook his head and said, "I...can't Soundwave. I-I'm just too weak."

I cried even more as the rain started to come down on us. My dad put his servo on my face and tried to soothe my fears by gently hushing me. I noticed that Laserbeak's head tilted down in sorrow as she watched her master die in front of her for the umpteenth time.

"Soundwave…." my father said weakly as his death was drawing nearer.

I turned to him and replied, "Yes, Dad?"

"Please take care of Laserbeak for me" he said with a smile.

I looked at him as I wiped away some tears and replied, "I will."

He nodded as he turned to Laserbeak and said, "Make sure that he doesn't get himself into any trouble."

She only nodded her head as she placed a loving wing over her master's body to ease his pain as he slowly dies.

I then said shakily, "T-Then who's going to take care of me? You are the only family that I have left."

Dad smiled lovingly before he stroked my cheek gently and said, "I'm sure Megatronus will take good care of you, my son…" He heaved heavily as his time was about to come to an end.

"Soon...I'll join your mother….in ….the AllSpark" he whispered to me as my tears never ceased to stop flowing. "Soundwave…." he said as he lifted my head up a little. I looked into his red violet and dark purple optics as he breathed his last breath; "Your mother and I will always ….be here with you...In your spark"

He then pointed at my spark chamber before his optics dimmed until they were completely out.

"Dad?..." I said before his hand slowly fell motionless to the ground. Tears covered my vision as I screamed into the roar of the thunder. Cold rain fell heavily on my armor as I cried into the dark storming sky.

It felt like an eternity of crying for the death of my father until I felt a warm servo on my shoulder. I turned to see Megatronus behind me with Harmony curled up in his arm.

He looked at me with tears in his optics as he said, "We...have to go now."

I looked beyond him to see security and medics carrying Neonna's body in a body bag. Then some of the medics came over to us to put Candra and my father in body bags.

I slowly stood up and looked at my father for the last time as a single tear escaped my optic and fell towards the ground. I then started to follow Megatronus with my head down in shame as I put my visor back on.

We then saw Starscream, Bumblebee, and Arcee standing out in the rain, waiting for us. Megatronus put Harmony down so that she and I could go talk to them.

Arcee burst into tears as she ran towards us and gave us a loving hug. Harmony and Arcee cried together for a long time before Starscream and Bumblebee came towards us to give us a loving hug.

Everyone mumbled loving words of hope and sad regrets for what happened to our parents. After we spent a few minutes of talking, Megatronus came to us and said, "Let's take you guys home."

Everyone nodded his or her head in reply.

"Soundwave, you can spend the night with us until I can get the papers to be your legal guardian" he said to me.

I nodded my head slowly as we walked in the pouring rain as lighting brightened up the dark, dreary, deathly sky.

*A few days later: At the cemetery*

POV Megatronous

Harmony, Soundwave and I were standing in front of the gravestones of our love ones who passed away on that dreadful day. I lost my beloved sparkmate because of that sick Arron.

Soundwave was taking this very hard because he lost his mother just fifty-five years ago in an accident. She was pregnant with an unborn sparkling the day she'd died in the accident. He and his father were the only ones left in his family line, but now that his father is gone, Soundwave has become a little bit distant and quieter than usual.

Harmony is the only one who seems to break him out of this cycle of sorrow. She some how manages to get him to be more interactive after his parent's deaths now then a few days ago.

Anyway, we were paying our respects for our deceased family and friends for a long time now. Harmony made a bouquet of flowers for her mother and for Soundwave's family. She placed them in front of the cold metallic gravestones as we stood there in silence.

Then I turned to them and said, "How about you two go on ahead and go home to do some homework. I'll be with you two in a minute."

They both nodded their heads as they started to walk home. I stood in front of my sparkmate's grave as I knelt down on one knee and touched her stone.

I sighed as I closed my optics and said, "I swear I'll get revenge for your death, Neonna. I will change the corrupt government by whatever means necessary."


	13. Chapter 13: Prophecy

I am so sorry my fellow readers. It's just that school has been cramming last minute homework assignments, so I didn't have much time to write my stories. Also I do apologize for the major spelling and grammar errors from the previous chapter. You see, I was sick with a cold when I was working on it. But they're fixed now thanks to my bata. Also, I will be taking a short break from this so that I can study for my final exams for the end of the school year. Any way enough chit chant andlet's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Prophecy

POV Harmony

It had been five hundred eighty eight years since Mom died. I still cry in bed at the memory of her always tucking me in at night while singing her lullaby to me. Soundwave had improved since the passing of both of his parents, but he still feels lonely.

Well, maybe not totally lonely because he still has Laserbeak, me, my dad, Starscream, Bumblebee, and Arcee to talk to. A couple of times he would come to me and talk about what was on his mind than going to my dad because he doesn't want to open up old scars about that dreadful day.

Anyway, having Soundwave live with us was a bit strange at first, but over time I got used to it. To me it felt like Soundwave was a brother that I'd never had when he was staying with us. But now, I-I feel differently about him. I mean it's strange but I feel like he's something more than just a friend or just like an older brother that I never had.

It's a kind of a fluttering feeling that I have with in my spark chamber whenever we looked at each other. Oh whatever this feeling is won't change the bond that I have with him.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I stopped drawing in my sketchbook as I closed it and said, "Come in."

The door opened slightly before I saw Soundwave enter my room. He was wearing that bulky outfit again.

I sighed as I asked, "Let me guess, your boss made you wear that armor again?"

He nodded his head in reply as he took off his head gear.

Ah typical Soundwave, he doesn't like to wear things that make him look bulky because his family is from a very long line of a ninja warrior class in Cybertronian history. After he took off his bulky armor, he came over towards me and sat next to me on my bed.

He sighed as he said, ~ "I hate my job." ~

"Well that's what you get when you applied to be a gladiator under Turbo's wing" I said teasingly at him.

I heard him chuckle a little under his visor before he turned to me and asked, "So, where's Megatronus?"

I put a finger on my chin for a brief moment before I replied, "I think he's in the living room."

Then the doorbell rang. I got up from my bed and said, "I'll get it."

I then raced towards the front door and opened it up. I saw two mechs standing there, one of them I recognized.

I smiled as I said, "Hi Doc. It's been a long time."

Ratchet smiled warmly at me before he replied, "Yes, it has been a long time since I'd seen you. And oh my, you've grown a lot."

I blushed lightly as I asked, "So, who's the mech next to you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet was about to reply to me but he was cut off by my father, who was coming up to us from behind me.

"This is my protégé, Orion Pax." he said to me.

I nodded as I gave the red and blue mech a warm, friendly smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Orion Pax. My name is Harmony."

He nodded his head as he smiled at me and said, "You have a very interesting name, Harmony. It reminds me of a being called Harmonix, the incarnation of unity and balance."

"Wow, I never really thought of that" I said shyly as I rubbed the back of my neck timidly.

"Harmony" my dad said as I turned to look at him. "Why don't you and Soundwave go play outside while we talk for a while, okay?" he said to me.

"Okay" I said as I turned to head to my room to get Soundwave so that we could go to our clubhouse and hang out together.

An hour had gone by as Soundwave and I were laying on the flat metal platform of our treehouse. I sighed loudly in boredom while I was fiddling with a beautiful flower in my servo.

Soundwave looked at me and asked, ~ "What's the matter?" ~

I sighed again, closed my optics, and replied to my dear friend, "Oh, I'm just a little bit bored. That's all."

~ "Oh" ~ he said before he got up off the floor. He was standing above me while looking down at me and said casually, "How about we go window shopping in town then?"

I looked at him curiously, grinned evilly at him, and replied, "I thought you hate going shopping because it's a 'girl's thing'."

~ "I never said that. I just said that it is boring when you're shopping for thing you don't want to spend too much time buying for" ~ he said to me.

I giggled for a minute before I said, "I was only joking. But yeah, I would love to stretch out my legs and look around in the shops throughout the town."

He nodded his head as he said chivalrously while extending his servo in front of me, ~ "Then shall we go, my lady?"

I giggled some more before I said, "Alright, but first we should tell my dad where we are going so that he doesn't worry about us."

He nodded his head as I took his servo. He lifted me off the ground with ease before we headed down the ladder and into the house.

POV Megatons

I was in the living room with my comrades as we were discussing about Cybertronian politics from long ago. We were doing this research so that I could be prepared for running in office so that I can change some of the corrupt things that are happening inside our government right now.

Orion brought some ancient texts with him as we were reading them thoroughly while discussing what they mean.

"I propose that we should renew the ancient law of Arexnus III" I said as I read the rules that the ancient and wise king proposed to his people eons ago.

Orion looked up from his datapad at me as he said sincerely, "That is an interesting and exceptional idea, Megatronus, but some of Arexnus' laws are not accustomed to our present time period."

"Then we should modify the rules so that they would fit in today's society" I said to him.

He nodded his head before he said, "I see where you are getting at, but how are you going to modify these rules?"

I was about to explain when I heard the back door open as Harmony and Soundwave came into the living room. I turned to look at them as I asked, "What is it?"

Harmony shyly said, "Well, Soundwave and I were thinking that we could go out shopping for a while, so I just wanted to let you know where we are."

I nodded as I replied to my daughter, "Okay, but I want you two to be back home by seven o'clock."

"Okay Papa" she said as she turned to Soundwave and said, "Come on Soundwave, let's get going before all the good stores closes." She then grabbed his servo and dragged him out of the house.

I smiled a little as I shook my head at my daughter's high spirit.

"I didn't know that you had two sparklings" said Orion as he got my attention.

I shook my head as I replied, "No, Harmony is my only sparkling. Soundwave is her friend and he so happens to be the son of my dear friend Shadowwave." I sighed as I said, "Sadly both of his parents became one with the AllSpark, so I became his legal guardian since then."

Orion Pax nodded his head as he understood why I didn't tell him that I am taking care of two children instead of one.

"Now, let's get back to work shall we" I said as we talked about how to modify Arexnus' laws from long, long ago.

POV Harmony

Soundwave and I had been window shopping around town for the past hour or so. I bought a few things like rust bars, art supplies, and music while Soundwave just bought some energon sticks and instrumental music for his collection.

We were walking through the nearby park when I noticed something on one of the trees. I stopped to look at the poster as I read it out loud. "Come and see the amazing Stardust as she reads your fortune." I smiled as I turned to Soundwave and said, "Can we go there to see our future?"

~ "Um….I don't know" ~ he said to me.

"Please?" I begged him to go see the fortune teller because my dad wants us to always stay together whenever we are going out.

He sighed as he replied, ~ "Oh alright, but we better be fast. It's almost going to be seven o'clock soon." ~

I smiled as I hugged him and said, "Thank you!"

I then let go of him as he asked, ~ "So where is this place?" ~

"Oh, it's by that old antique shop over there" I said as I pointed to the shop.

He nodded his head as we made our way towards the fortune teller shop. As we entered the shop, we heard a young femme's voice, "Be there in a moment."

So we waited in the shop as I started to look around at all of the antiques. I noticed a very beautiful rainbow colored heart-shaped crystal jewel necklace on the shelf near the small doorway of another room. I walked over towards the shelf and stared at the necklace in awe before I got spooked by someone's giddy chuckle.

"I see you have a good optic there, young femme" said a femme.

I turned around to see a beautiful light teal blue femme with a light blue helmet smiling at me warmly while her purple optics shone like amethysts.

"Oh," I said with surprise. "I didn't see you there" I said quickly as I started to back away from the shelf.

She smiled and said, "It's alright, my dear. Now, how may I help you two?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us our future, Stardust" I said to her as I stood next to my friend.

She smiled again as she turned to a small room covered with dangling shiny light blue chains above the doorway and said, "Then follow me so that I can read your fortune."

We nodded our heads as we entered the room. The room itself was full of mystery and wonder. I was in awe at the star shaped designs on the ceiling of the room. Then Stardust walked over towards a small round table and said, "Please, come over here so that I may peer into your future."

We walked towards the table and sat in the comfortable chairs that were around the table.

She then looked at us and said, "Now, how do you want me to read your future? Would you like me to read your servos or would you like me to read your cards?"

I turned to Soundwave and asked him, "What do you think Soundwave?"

He pondered for a moment before he said, ~ "The cards." ~

I nodded my head as I replied to the femme, "We would like to do the cards, please."

Stardust nodded her head as she brought out a small deck of very opulent and decorative cards onto the table. She started to shuffle the cards four times before she put them on the table and spread them out.

"Please take three, but don't look at them yet" she said to us.

I took three cards from the pile as I watch Soundwave grab the three cards from the end of the pile.

Stardust then put the rest of the cards to the side to make room for our cards. She then took our cards and spread them out on the table. She looked up at Soundwave and said, "Now, let's see what the cards say about your past, present, and future, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded his head. She then took the first card from her right side and turned it over. The card revealed a mysterious mech standing alone in a slumped pose. Three out of five cups filled with energon were spilled while the other two cups still remained standing.

"I see…" Stardust said to herself as she read his card. She looked at Soundwave and said to him, "You had so much grief, sadness, and regret in your past that it consumed the happiness and hope in your life."

Soundwave looked down at the table sadly before she continued, "However, the two cups that remain standing symbolizes the changes that you must take to get out of the cycle of depression. They are the ray of hope that will come to you in the future."

He nodded his head in understanding what he must do for his life in the future.

She then turned the second card over to reveal a small orb of light in someone's servos. She smiled as she said to him, "The card of 'Temperance'." She looked at him and continued with what she was saying to him, "In the present, even after the deaths of the ones you loved, you will find the strength to rebuild yourself. The cycle of despair has been broken as you go through life to fill in the gaps that sadness has taken away from you."

He nodded again as he looked at the second card. Stardust then finally flipped the last card that Soundwave had to reveal two lovers holding servos in front of each other while a huge majestic cyberbird wrapped its wings around the two lovers.

I was in awe at what kind of future my dear friend Soundwave will have.

The fortune teller's smile widened as she explained to Soundwave, "'The Two Lovers' card shows me that you will have a burning, passionate love for a femme that will last for eternity. I see that in your future you will meet a beautiful, loving, and loyal femme that you will fall in love with. Your love will be the rarest one of all, for this love will be fate chosen for you."

I felt my spark skip a beat while my tank was making flips as I heard what she said to him. I sighed sadly and silently to myself because I….I felt something that I'd never felt before.

But I was interrupted from my thoughts when she turned to me and said, "Now, let's see what's in your future, dear."

"Okay" I said as I smiled at her.

She then flipped the first card which was almost next to Soundwave's third card. The card revealed a single cup overflowing with a pink liquid that had heart shaped bubbles coming out of the cup.

The fortune teller smiled as she looked at me and said sincerely, "I see that in your past, which so happens to continue to this day, is a deep love pulsing with in your spark chamber. You have a very kind, generous, loyal, and passionate spark towards your family, friends, and towards your fellow Cybertronians."

I looked at the card in awe before I asked, "What kind of passionate love do I show? Friendship or Romantic?"

Stardust smiled as she looked into my optics and replied, "Both."

I blushed a little that maybe just maybe I might be the one for him.

She then flipped the next card. It revealed a blindfolded mech holding two swords in an 'x' like position.

She looked at the card worriedly before she said, "This card predicts that you will make some very important decisions that will have positive and or negative effect on you or onto others."

I looked at her confusingly before I said, "What do you mean?"

She sighed as she explained, "Picture a fork in a road, one leading from the right while the other is leading from the left. You will have to choose which path you must take, whether it is for the better or for the worst."

I gulped nervously as I looked at the last card that would tell me of my fate in the future. Stardust was about to flip the last card over when she stopped as her optics widened in horror.

I looked at her with concern before I asked, "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head as she replied, "It's….it's nothing. How about we do something else."

She was about to put the cards away when I put a servo on top of hers as I said, "Wait, I want to know what will happen in my future."

She looked at me with saddened optics as she replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Please, I need to know what will happen to me. For better or for worse" I said to her with concern.

She looked at me for a long time before she sighed and said, "Alright, but please, promise me that whatever I reveal…."

"Just show me please. I promise I won't freak out" I said to her.

She nodded as she turned the card around slowly. I watched it happen as if it was in slow motion before she revealed the card. My jaw dropped as my optics widened in horror at what I saw.

The card showed me an injured cyberlamb being sacrificed to a large, terrifying Predacon. The picture also showed me a dark forest under the light of the pink moon.

I gasped as I covered my mouth. I felt Soundwave's arm wrap around my shoulder while I stared in horror at my future.

The fortune teller looked at the picture sadly as she said, "This card is called 'The Sacrifice'. In the future, you….you sacrifice yourself to save a life in a time of death and destruction. The ominous night symbolizes the dark times that are coming rapidly for you as….as your time…."

She stopped because she couldn't speak of my dark future any more. I was on the brink of tears before I noticed something in the picture. "What does this mean?" I said as I pointed at a group of stars in the picture.

She looked at the card carefully before she said, "That is the outline of Harmonix as she weeps for your selfless sacrifice."

I was on the verge of tears as I remembered what Arron said to my father that dreadful, dark day. ~_Begging won't save your daughter's fate to die_~ I played the phrase in my processor over and over again until I was startled by a loud bang.

I snapped out of my trance as I stared at Stardust as she packed up the cards.

"You two better get going. Your father must be worried about you two" she said as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

My optics widened as I exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Soundwave we only have sixteen minutes before my dad starts to wonder where we are."

He nodded his head as he got up from his chair. I then remembered to pay Stardust the money for her fortune telling when she put up her servo.

"No money this time. It's free from charge for you two" she said.

"You're sure?" I said to her.

"I'm sure, Harmony" she replied to me.

It was weird that she knew my name, but I didn't questioned it, Soundwave and I have to get going and fast.

I nodded my head as I said to her, "Thank you."

She smiled and replied, "You're welcome, my dear."

Then we quickly left the shop as we started to head home.

POV Stardust

As they left my shop, the smile that I had on my lips disappeared. I sighed as I took 'The Sacrifice' card out of the pile and looked at it. I sighed again, closed my optics in meditation, and reflect on what just happened this evening.

Then the moonlight came in through my window as it softly touched my servo. I looked up at the beautiful full moon for a while before I said, "Oh Primus, please don't let Death's touch the purest of sparks. She is still young and has much to learn."

I closed my optics again as lubricant started to drip down my faceplate. "Please, don't let this be her fate to die in the shadows of hatred and darkness" I said as I wept for that kind hearted femme.

POV Megatronus

I waited and waited for the return of my children. I looked back up at the clock on the wall as it read that it was only eleven minutes past seven o'clock.

Then I heard running footsteps as I turned around to see Soundwave and Harmony burst into the house, huffing as they were short out of breath.

"Phew, we finally made it" said Harmony.

I cleared my pipes as my daughter and her friend turned around to look at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest while I was tapping one finger on my arm in anticipation.

I looked at them for a long time before I said, "And where have you two been?"

"Ugh...we got stuck in traffic by a really, really slow train in the intersection" Harmony said as she switched the bag from her right hand to the left hand.

I nodded, sighed, and said, "Well, next time call me if you two are going to be late, okay?"

Harmony stood up straight as she saluted at me and said, "Roger, roger."

I couldn't help but smile at my daughter's antics. Then the two started to head towards their rooms while I went back on the couch to continue reading and taking notes on Cybertronian politics from the past to the present.

POV Harmony

I lied on top of my bed as I stared up at the empty ceiling above me. I sighed for the umpteenth time as I thought about the three cards that revealed my past, present, and future. I winced every time I would think about the future card.

Lubricant started to form in my optics again as I wiped them away before they had the chance to fall down my faceplate. I closed my optics for a few minutes.

After a half an hour or so, I opened my eyes to see the light of the full moon creep into my bedroom. I slowly got up out of bed as I made my way towards the window.

I looked up into the peaceful, tranquil, and starry night sky. I then took a deep breath, knelt down on the ground in front of the window, folded my hands in prayer, and prayed silently, "In my darkest hour, you brought me light. In my time of sadness, you brought me joy. In my time of weakness, you brought me strength. And in my time of solitude, you brought me hope. Oh wise and holy life giver, Primus, please if possible, let this fate of death pass on from me."

I started to cry as I whispered, "I do not want my life to end like this, my creator and life giver." I paused for a few seconds to take a few shaky breaths. "Please, give me a sign that whatever you have planned for me in the future….won't let me die in vain."

And with that I cried some more by the window before I slowly fell asleep and into a deep power down. I just hope that the prophecy won't come true for me.


	14. Chapter 14: Rise of the Decepticons

Finally! Another chapter posted for you guys. Thank you for patently waiting for this update. So relied that it is Summer break and since it is summer, I will be posting chapters more frequently now. Anyway enough chit chat and let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Rise of the Decepticons

POV Harmony

I was in a deep power down when I started to have a horrible nightmare.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~

Where am I? I thought to myself as I looked around to see where I was. As I turned my head from side to side, I noticed that I was still in the city of Kaon, but the place looked different.

Kaon looked like if a war had been going on for a couple of decades. There were burning hot smelting pits surrounding a stadium of some sort. The buildings looked as if they were bombed on from the skies. The whole place looked like a mess.

I cautiously took a few steps forward down the street until my foot was caught on something. I tripped and fell towards the ground. I quickly got up, turned around to see what I tripped on, and gasped in horror.

I saw a sparkless body of a mech. He was blasted multiple times in the spark chamber before he died. Lubricant started to form in my optics before I heard a huge booming sound that vibrated all around me.

I turned to the source to see smoke rising in the distance. I heard an intense battle with blasters firing in all direction mixed with the sounds of clashing metal. Sounds of screams filled the air from the epic battle to the death.

I started to run towards the battle to see what was going on. I gasped in terror at what I saw. I saw my father battling against his friend Orion Pax, Starscream toe to toe in battle with Arcee, and Soundwave and Bumblebee engaging in hand to hand combat.

I was horrified to see my best friends fighting to the bitter death in this war. I was even more horrified to see hatred in my father's spark as he fought against Orion.

Then I saw something odd. I turned to the tallest building to see a mysterious mech on the rooftop. I took out a binocular vision visor and put it on my faceplate. I zoomed in and saw a sniper pointing his cannon blasters directly at my father.

"No!" I said in horror as I ran down towards my father to warn him. I ran as fast as I could towards my father while avoiding the blasts from both sides of the battle field.

"Father, watch out!" I shouted at the top of my vents.

My father turned around as his red optics widened in horror to see me here on the battle field.

"Harmony? What on Cybertron are you doing here?!" he shouted back towards me while blocking Orion's wrist blade.

But I kept on running towards him. That's when Orion broke away from my dad and said something into his comlink.

My optics widened in horror as I realized that Orion just signaled the sniper to shoot at my father. I ran towards my dad and pushed him out of the way. I felt something fly right into my spark chamber as my vision started to fade into darkness.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~

My optics shot wide open as I started to breathe very hard from that horrible nightmare. I started to mentally count to ten so that I could calm down from the experience. Once I've calmed down, I started to look around my room.

Everything was in its rightful place. Everything was normal. I let out a sigh of relief as I rubbed my tired optics.

Then the sunlight creeped its way into my room. I put my servo up over my optics to protect them from the rays of the sunlight. Once the sun rose a bit more, I started to get up off the ground to stretch out my sore circuits.

Once I did a couple of stretches, I heard a tapping on my window. I turned around to see a beautiful Cybertronian butterfly. The butterfly's wings were a deep blue color with black edges around its wings. A few silver spots covered the black lining of the wings.

I smiled softly as I opened my window. The beautiful creature flew inside and fluttered around my room for a bit before it landed on my servo.

I giggled a little before I said, "Hey there little guy, where on Cybertron are you from?"

The butterfly just flapped its wings, before it started to fly off my finger and out of my room.

I watched it fly towards the sun rise, before I started to close my window.

Then I started to go to my CD rack to find some of my favorite songs to play on my stereo.

*A few decades later*

POV Megatronus

I woke up early today so that I could go meet up with Orion at the Iacon Hall of Records to plan out my proposal of a just society to the High Council. I was casually walking by when I heard someone calling out to me.

"Megatronus!" said the mech.

I turned around to see Orion running up towards me. He came by my side and said, "I see that you like to be on time."

I laughed as I replied to him, "I don't like to keep people waiting on me."

We both went inside the building of the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion greeted us for a brief moment before he returned back to his work.

I followed my protégé into a large hexagonal section of the room. Columns and columns of recorded data were lined up in seemingly endless rows of knowledge from across the ages. I stared in awe at the vast recorded records from Cybertronian past before I noticed Orion looking something up on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I walked up to him and peered at what he was searching for on the computer behind his shoulder.

"Oh just looking to see if we have any more records about politics" he replied to me as he was continuing to search for any new information about how politics worked so that he could help me reform our corrupt government.

A few minutes have gone by and Orion hadn't found anything new of value to me for my meeting at the High Council in a few days.

Then he turned to me and said, "I couldn't find anything new that may be of value to us in our plea to the council."

"Okay, so should we plan on how we are going to ask the council for help in political matter now?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said as we went to sit down at the roundtable to discuss our plan. We talked and discussed about politics and government responsibilities for a couple of hours.

Then I had to tell Orion Pax that I had to go home soon. He said that I'm always welcomed here anytime if I need help with anything. I nodded my head as I left the building to go home.

That night, I stayed up reading all of my notes that I'd taken from ancient history and made changes to them as I see fit to meet the needs of our society today. I sighed as I turned to my nightstand to see a picture of me, Neonna, and little Harmony laughing joyously at a trip we went to centuries ago.

I picked up the picture to look at it for a few minutes. I brought up my servo and lightly touch the picture of my late sparkmate.

"Soon…soon I'll bring the justice that you deserved so long ago to society in a few days, my love" I said to myself before putting the picture back on the nightstand and turning off the lights so that I could power down and sleep.

*Few days later*

POV Megatronus

Today is the day that I go up to the High Council to plea my case to them on a just society. I saw Orion Pax waiting for me so that we could go together.

"You ready?" he asked me as we walked into the building.

"Yes, I am ready to bring justice to everyone who corrupted our society", I replied to him as we continued to walk down the hall towards the High Council room.

Then we came up to a huge metal door that led us to where the High Council was meeting in.

Orion turned to me and said, "Good luck."

I smiled as I replied to him, "I don't need luck. Now, we better not keep them waiting any longer."

He nodded his head as I opened the huge metal door to the council. I was amazed at the size of the room that the council was held in. Then my attention was turned to the front of the room where three figures stood high above us in a balcony.

We continued walking further up towards the council until we were in the center of the room. We bowed before the council in respect.

"Members of the council, it warms my spark that you have accepted to have an audience with me" I said to them.

"We were intrigued by your proposal to cease the spread of corruption within our government, Megatronus" said the tall mech in the middle of the three.

I heard a few murmurs of agreement from the spectators and the Primes that wanted to come and see this hearing.

"Please, just call me Megatron" I said to them.

I took a short pause before I continued, "And yes, I want to change the vile way that our government is doing to our fellow Cybertronian citizens. That is why I come before you today to hear my words on how I will restore Cybertron's Golden Age back to its former glory."

The three members looked at each other for a brief moment before the one on the left asked, "And how do you propose to bring back our Golden Age from the corruption that has already taking its toll on Cybertron?"

I looked up at them and replied, "My protégé and I have already did some research to bring equality of the people back into Cybertronian society. We have decided to alter a few of Arexnus III's laws to suit our modern society."

I then talked on and on about the different laws I will be proposing for every Cybertrionian when I am elected into office. I talked about how I will use my judgement wisely and how to use my knowledge to end corruption in our government with the use of persuasion and cooperation.

I heard the spectators whisper to each other about my ideas. The High Council nodded their heads in agreement with my proposal to make things right.

"And how are you going to convince the Old Guard about your proposal for this just equality for all Cybertronians?" asked the mech on the right.

I paused for a moment before I replied, "I would persuade the Old Guard of my new ideas of improving our society and our government."

"And if the Old Guard refuses to cooperate?" asked the middle mech.

I looked at him and replied, "Then I would have to overthrow the Old Guard with force."

POV Orion Pax

I couldn't believe what my auto servers were hearing. I had to blink a few times to see if I was imagining things, but I wasn't. I heard murmurs in the room about what Megatronus said to the High Council.

"What do you mean by overthrowing the Old Guard with force?" asked the mech in the middle of the three on the balcony.

"What I mean is I would overthrow the Old Guard with force if they refuse to accept the change to make all Cybertronians equal" he said to the council.

Everyone in the room was shocked by Megatronus' forceful actions to make all Cybertronians equal. More and more talk was heard inside the room about how my mentor was going to do about overthrowing the Old Guard.

"Plus, it would be my honor to have your blessings to become a Prime" he said while bowing down towards the council in respect.

I gasped in shock about his actions. This can't be the mentor that showed me that we can restore Cybertron's corruption in our government.

I turned my head to the left when I heard someone slammed their servo against the bar and cried out, "Ludicrous!"

"How dare you proclaim to be the next Prime when you haven't proven yourself worthy of such an honor!" cried out another Prime.

I looked at Megatronus and said to him, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

He turned to me slightly and replied, "Change of plans, Orion."

Then the mech in the middle looked at me and said, "Orion Pax, do you have something to say?"

I froze for a second before I responded with all my courage, "I do have something to say."

"Orion what are you doing?" Megatronus said to me.

"Megatron, let him speak" said the mech in the middle.

I nodded my head as I said to the council, "Thank you."

"Now, do you agree with Megatron on by overthrowing the Old Guard with force?" said the mech on the left.

"No" I said before I continued, "No I do not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice in our society. I believe in another means of creating equality for all Cybertronians, peacefully."

Murmurers were going on around the room from what I stated moments ago. The middle mech quieted everyone down before he said, "And how will you resolve this conflict peacefully, Orion Pax?"

I paused for a moment before I replied to the High Council, "Throughout Cybertronian history, there have been conflicts from what the people wanted and what the government would deny them of. Most of these conflicts would resolve in bloodshed and in the loss in countless Cybertronian life. Yet some of these conflicts with the government had examples of peaceful solutions. Though there were some loss of life by doing these peaceful riots, but they usually work out in the end. For these actions speak louder than words on how much these people are devoted for change without using the means of violence to seek change."

"What does any of this have to do about the present?" the mech on the right said to me.

"If we cannot learn from the past, then we would be bound to repeat it again in the future" I replied to them.

The council nodded their heads in agreement with my quoted statement from a wise Cybertronian from long ago.

Then the mech in the middle asked, "How would you bring about change peacefully on Cybertron, Orion Pax?"

I looked at the council for a moment before I replied, "Personally I would give out speeches of seeking resolution without the means of violence while negotiating with the government officials on the change to our society. I would never rally an army to be prepared for war when these problems can be resolved without any means of bloodshed and warfare. Surely Primus would agree that the simplest of matters can be resolved with little to no bloodshed."

Everyone in the room started to whisper more and more about seeking equality through peaceful means than that of warfare, violence, and death.

"Excuse us for a brief moment, Orion, while we will be discuss about Megatron's words and about your words upon this situation" said the mech in the middle.

I nodded my head in reply.

The three mechs turned to each other with their backs towards us. I nervously waited there for their response while looking at my mentor. He was not happy. His blue optics looked at me coldly as he leered at me with hatred.

I heard a mech clearing his pipes to get our attention. I turned to look up at the three mechs as they looked at me then at Megatronus.

"Megatronus, I am afraid that we would not help you" said the mech in the middle of the three.

"What?" he replied to them with a bit of anger in his tone.

"The council rules over Megatronus' plea and will not assist him with political means" the middle mech said while Megatronus looked at them with bitter hatred. "However, the High Council will consider in helping Orion Pax. If he chooses to have help with this kind of situation" he continued.

"M…Me?" I said in shock and in confusion.

"Yes, you have proven to us today that there is another way to resolve this conflict without any means of violence" said the mech on the right.

"I concur with that statement. You, Orion Pax, have proven yourself to be worthy of becoming a Prime" said the mech in the middle of the three.

"What? Me a….a Prime?" I said in disbelief.

All three of them nodded in reply.

"You have shown that, for the first time in Cybertron's Golden Age, you are worthy of becoming one of the Primes" said the mech on the left.

"But to prove to yourself in becoming a Prime, you must earn the Matrix of Leadership" said the mech in the middle.

I was in awe at the mech's words that I could be worthy of becoming a honorable Prime, but legend says that the Matrix of Leadership was hidden away where only Primus knows where its location is.

I heard footsteps leaving the room. I turned around to see Megatronus leaving. "Megatronus, wait!" I said as I turned around to follow him, but I stopped dead in my tracts.

Megatronus turned to look at me with hatred in his optics. I swore I saw his optics glowing red before he left the room of the High Council with a loud slam of the door.

POV Megatronus

I was walking home from the High Council. I was steaming with anger that they rejected me. But that doesn't matter now because I have a backup plan just in case something like this happened.

I walked into my house and looked around for my daughter and my adopted son.

"Soundwave, Harmony are you two home?" I called out to them.

I heard someone approaching me as I turned around to see Soundwave walking up towards me.

I looked at him for a second before I asked, "Where is Harmony?"

~ "She told me that she is hanging out with Arcee this afternoon. She said she'll be back at around five o'clock" ~ Soundwave said telepathically to me.

I nodded my head in reply.

~ "So how did it go?" ~ He asked me.

I shook my head as I replied to him, "Prepare for Plan B."

He nodded his head as he replied, ~ "I'll tell everyone to get ready" ~

I nodded my head as Soundwave prepared to contact the troops to be prepared for war.

~ "Umm Megatronus, what should I tell them exactly?" ~ He said to me.

I turned to my chief follower and replied to him, "Tell them that today is the day that the Decepticons will rise."

~To Be Continued~


	15. Chapter 15: Daughter of Evil

Chapter 15: Daughter of Evil

POV Harmony

Five years had already gone by since the war started. My father, Lord Megatron, gathered up his loyal followers from all over Cybertron and began his plan on taking over the government with force.

I was caught in the middle of this war because of two reasons. One, I don't want to abandon my only family member I have left in this world. Two, I don't want to see all of this bloodshed and destruction of cities that I once knew.

And the worst part of all was my broken friendship between Arcee and Bumblebee. I went to them a few days after the war had already started to have them willingly join the Decepticons. They refused to join my father's war force. I understood why they joined the Autobots rather than the Decepticons, but they still left my spark heartbroken from their choice.

Now only Starscream and Soundwave remain left of this shattered friendship.

I was in my new room in our new Decepticon headquarters, New Kaon. I was just lying there on my bed with my sketchbook. I was in a trance on drawing beautiful flowers blooming with tiny drops of energon on the petals.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I stopped drawing and said, "Yes?"

"My lady Harmony, your father wants to have a word with you," said one of the Decepticon troopers.

I sighed a bit before I replied to the trooper, "I'll be there in a minute." I heard him leaving as I slid off of my bed and started to walk towards the throne room where my father was.

I saw him talking to some of his officers. He was probably telling them to go seek out the Autobot base and destroy it.

I walked up to him timidly. He saw me walking up to him as he ordered his officers to leave us alone. My father really has changed since the start of this war, both physically and mentally.

He wasn't the kindhearted mech that I use to know and love anymore. His spark had become cold and mean. His once brilliant silver and red armor became a dark shade of silver with dark purple armor instead of red. Even his once kind, gentle blue optics turned to red angry, bitter optics.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" I asked him.

"Yes, I want you to do something for me," he replied to me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He started to circle around me and replied, "I want you to go to a town that I believe could be one of the Autobot's secret base operations."

I nodded in reply before I asked, "So you want me to scout for any Autobot activity, correct?"

He nodded in reply.

I bowed a little before I said, "I'll do as you command, my liege."

He then handed me a digimap and compass. I put them on my wrist and headed out of the room.

I was almost out of New Kaon when someone called out my name.

"Hey Harmony!" shouted a mech.

I turned around to see Starscream and Soundwave walking up towards me.

I smiled and replied, "Hey guys."

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked while pointing at my wrist when he saw the digimap and compass on it.

"Oh some town that may have Autobot activity. What about you?" I replied to Starscream.

"Lucky! Soundwave and I have to go on patrol at post A-12 for a couple of hours," Starscream said to me.

"Oo, good luck with that. I got to go now before it gets too dark," I said to them.

"Okay, we wish you luck on your mission," he said as I nodded to him in reply.

~ "And please be safe," ~ said Soundwave worriedly.

"You too," I said before I transformed into my jet form and took off into the skies.

It didn't take me that long to reach my destination that my father instructed me to go on the digimap. I landed in a dark alley and transformed into my robotic form. I stealthily walked out of the alley and started my scouting operation of the town.

For most of the night I was observing the civilians on top of rooftops to see if I recognized anyone of them to be a suspected Autobot. I used my night vision glasses to see in the dark. I watched the streets for a long time before I started to get tired.

I yawned before I decided to turn in for the night. I agilely skipped across rooftops until I finally found a place to power down. It was a nice abandoned house in the middle of a quiet urban street.

I stealthily creeped in the shadows of the street until I finally made it to the house. I started to pick at the lock for a few minutes before I heard the deadbolt unlock itself. I opened the door to find a bunch of furniture still inside the house.

A yawn escaped my mouth again as I rubbed my tired optics.

"Well, I shouldn't complain that there are furniture around inside the house," I said to myself as I went towards the couch, collapsed on top of it, and closed my optics to sleep.

The next morning shone brightly as I walked around the town. I was observing the beautiful scenery of the town until I saw a public garden. Naturally I entered the garden to see all of its wonders.

The flowers bloomed brightly in the rays of the warm sunshine. I smiled as the garden reminded me of my mother and my life before I became a Decepticon. I giggled a little to myself as I thought how lucky this town was to even have this beautiful garden during a time of violence and bloodshed.

Then I heard someone humming. I started to walk towards the femme who was humming until I saw her. I ducked behind a tree to watch her without her noticing me. She was a very beautiful emerald green femme with some teal floral designs on her armor. Her beautiful teal optics shone almost like the way that my mother's did when she was alive.

The femme then turned towards my direction. I ducked behind the tree and prayed that she didn't see me.

The femme giggled before she said so sweetly, "You don't have to hide from me. You can come out from behind that tree."

I hesitated for a second before I slowly came out of where I was hiding. She smiled at me before she said, "That's better now. There's no reason to hide, sweetie."

I nodded my head as I walked closer to her.

She looked at me and asked, "What is your name, dear?"

I rubbed my arm shyly before I said timidly, "Har-Harmony."

"Harmony. That is such a beautiful name," she said to me.

"Thank you," I replied to her.

"My name is Emerald Heart," she said to me.

I nodded as I replied, "Pleased to meet you, Emerald Heart."

There was a few seconds of silence before Emerald Heart asked, "So, what brings you here in town. I never seen you before."

I quickly started to make up a story in my processor as I replied to her, "I'm searching for my mother."

Emerald Heart looked at me sincerely as she asked, "Oh no, is she alright? What happened to her?"

I looked down sadly as I replied, "She was taken away by someone when I was only a thousand years old. My father took care of me from then on, but he recently died in a cross fire in this horrible war. Ever since then, I've been searching for my mother, seeing if she's still alive."

"Oh you poor sparkling!" Emerald Heart said to me as she came up to me and hugged me lovingly.

It felt so strange being hugged by her, but it also felt so right at the same time like as if we knew each other for centuries. I began to weep as she comforted me with words of kindness.

After I cried for a few minutes, Emerald Heart whispered to me, "Hey I know what will cheer you up."

I looked up at her, wiped away some of my tears, and replied to her, "What?"

She giggled as she replied, "How about we get some energon ice cream together."

I looked up at her and replied, "But we hardly know each other. Why would you do this for me?"

She looked at me and said, "You look so lonely and sad all by yourself. Besides, don't friends start out as total strangers?"

I looked at her for a moment before I said, "Friends?"

She smiled and nodded her head as she replied, "Yup, if you want me to."

I looked to the side for a moment as I thought. It has been a long time since I have any female friends since the war. Then I looked up at her and said, "Okay."

She smiled brightly as she lifted me off of the ground as we began to walk out of the park. Emerald Heart would ask me simple questions like what is my favorite color, if I have a boyfriend, what's my favorite hobby, etc.

In return I would answer her questions while I give her some of my own questions about her. I found out that she really likes to sing, just like me, she also likes to go shopping, and her favorite color is pale green. Sometimes the two of us would start singing some of our favorite songs together without a care in the world.

I almost forgotten why I was here for as my new friend and I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere together. The sun started to set as I turned to my friend and said, "I better get going. It's starting to get late."

"Yeah, I better go too," she said to me as she got up from the bench and started to walk away. She then turned around and said, "Hey do you want to hang out again tomorrow?"

I nodded my head as I said, "Yup, how about we meet each other again in the park at eight A.M.?"

"Sure" she replied to me cheerfully. "Bye, Harmony," she said as she walked away.

"Bye, Emerald Heart," I said to her as I walked away out of sight.

A few weeks had passed by since I came here to this little town. Every day I would meet up with Emerald Heart to hang out with her or go to work together. Yes, we work together at an energon candy shop down the street from the park. It was Emerald's idea to get me into this job in the first place. But I have to admit, I really enjoy working there with her by my one day, we were supposed to meet each other at the park to go shopping together when I saw someone.

Emerald Heart was standing in front of the fountain, alone, waiting for me. I was going to go towards her when I noticed a familiar mech walking up to her.

I ducked behind a nearby patch of trees and peered to see who it was. My optics widened in surprise when I realized who it was. The black and blue mech was Darksky, a Decepticon.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself as I watched him walk up to her.

Emerald Heart looked up at him, smiled sweetly, and said, "I thought we agreed that we couldn't see each other again."

Darksky looked at her with a smile and replied, "I couldn't stay away from a beautiful femme like you, Emerald."

She looked at him with sad optics before she said, "Even though I am an Autobot and you a Decepticon?" My optics widened in horror at what I heard. "Emerald Heart is an Autobot!?" I whispered to myself. My spark was breaking apart at the femme that I thought was my friend. I quickly got my visor glasses out and put it on. I zoomed in at the couple as I took a picture of them silently.

"Even if you are an Autobot and I a Decepticon, I will always love you for who you are," he said before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Lubricant started to form in my optics at what I saw. I took another picture of them as I zoomed in to her hidden Autobot insignia underneath her left arm.

"How could I have missed it?" I said to myself as I started to write a note for Emerald Heart. "How did I miss seeing that insignia underneath her left arm?" I whispered as I put the note on the tallest tree in front of me.

"I must report this to my father" I said as I left the scene as silently as possible.

POV Emerald Heart

My lover and I kissed for a few more minutes until I broke away from him.

"I have to go," I said to Darksky

He looked at me confusingly before he replied, "Why?"

"I'm seeing a friend this afternoon so that we could go shopping together," I replied to him.

"Oh? And is this friend a mech of yours?" he said while crossing his arms and raising a metal eyebrow.

I smiled as I shook my head and replied to him, "No honey, this friend of mine is a femme."

"Oh good, because I thought for a second that your friend was your special boyfriend," he replied to me.

I giggled as I said, "You are my only special boyfriend for me, Darksky."

He laughed out loud and said, "And you are my special girlfriend, Emerald Heart."

I laughed before I told him goodbye as he left to get back to the Decepticons before anyone notices his absence. I waited for my dear friend to come, but she never showed up.

I checked my watch to see that it was getting late. I sighed as I started to head home when I noticed something in a patch of trees several feet away from me. I walked up to the tree and saw a note from Harmony saying that she didn't feel so well and was going to rest up for the day.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I finished reading her note. I put the note down and said worriedly, "I hope she's alright."

POV Megatron

I was in the communications room with some of my Vehicon troopers as I gave them specific orders of what they are going to do.

Then I heard the door open to reveal my lovely and loyal daughter coming up to me.

"Alright, you have your orders, now go!" I commanded them.

They all bowed respectfully at me before they walked out of the room to allow my daughter and I to have some privacy.

I smiled at my daughter as I came up to her and hugged her. "I was starting to get worried," I said to her after the fact that she's been gone for nearly three weeks.

"Dad, I'm fine, really!" she said as I let go of her.

My smile disappeared when I saw that something was upsetting my daughter. "What's wrong, Harmony?" I asked her.

She looked at me as she handed me a couple of pictures. I took them and saw a green femme with one of my seekers, Darksky. Then my metal eyebrows furrowed in anger as I saw the Autobot insignia underneath the green femme's left arm.

I looked at my daughter proudly as I said to her, "Good work my dear. If you haven't caught this traitor, then I would have never known about this. Vital information about the Decepticons would have been leaked into Autobot's hands if this traitor wasn't caught."

She nodded in reply as she turned to leave the room before I called her back.

"Harmony," she turned to me and waited for what I would say next, "wait here while I contact Starscream."

She nodded as I touched the side of my helmet to contact one of my junior seekers.

"Starscream" I said in the comlink.

"Ugh, yes my lord?" Starscream replied to me.

"I need you here in the throne room, now" I said into the comlink.

"On my way" he replied as he turned the comlink off.

A few minutes later, Starscream appeared in the room.

He walked up to me, bowed down in front of me, and said, "You've summoned me, my liege?"

"I have a mission for you," I said to him.

"Your wish is my command," he replied to me.

I nodded as I showed him the pictures of Darksky and the green femme.

He looked surprised from seeing one of his own comrades with an Autobot.

"I want you to hunt her down and extinguish her spark," I said to him.

Starscream nodded his head and replied, "I will leave immediately."

He then started to make haste and ran out of the room on his mission.

"Father," said Harmony.

I turned towards my daughter as I replied, "Yes, my loyal daughter?"

"I know where this femme lives. I will get to her faster than Starscream can," she said to me.

I nodded my head as I replied, "Very well then. Go find this femme and bring me back her spark!"

She nodded at me, bowed before me, and said, "Your wish is my command, my lord."

She then disappeared out of the room to go and kill this femme for me.

POV Starscream

I was running as fast as the wind to try and find my friend, Darksky. I checked the places he'd been, but he wasn't in any of them. Then I checked outside in the garden where he likes to be alone.

I finally found him in the balcony overlooking the patch of emerald green cyberflowers.

"Darksky!" I shouted at him.

He turned around, smiled, and waved at me to come over there by him. "Hey Screamy my old friend!" he shouted at me.

I panted so hard that he looked at me with worry in his optics.

"What's the matter, Screamy?" Darksky asked me.

I took in one last deep breath as I replied to him, "Darksky, your girlfriend is in grave danger!"

His optics widened in horror as he said, "What!?"

"Yes, somehow our lord found out that you have been secretly meeting with an Autobot for the past few years and now he wants to kill her!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me worriedly as he asked, "Who was assigned to assassinate my lovely Emerald Heart?"

"Luckily I was. But we have no time to lose. I want you to fly as fast as you can to get Emerald Heart and get off of Cybertron. I know of a hidden spacecraft that will help you get heck out of here" I said to him.

"Why are you doing this for us, Starscream?" he asked me.

I looked at him, put both my servos on his shoulders, and replied, "Because I am your friend, Darksky. And friends would do anything to protect the ones they care about."

Darksky nodded his head as he broke away to make haste and find his love so that they could meet me somewhere so that I can get them off of this planet.

I then hurried to my room to pretend that I'm getting a few things for the journey.

POV Harmony

I quickly flew towards the town again and transformed into my robotic form in the same dark alley. I then started to climb up towards the rooftop of the building so that I could stealthily run towards where Emerald Heart lives.

I silently climbed down the building and knocked on her door. I left a letter there on the ground as I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I jumped to the shadows of the building to hide myself from her.

Emerald Heart opened the door, saw the letter, opened it, and read it out loud, "My dearest friend Emerald Heart, I am sorry that we missed our scheduled outing today, but I'm feeling much better now. I need to talk to you immediately. Meet me in the park by the fountain in ten minutes. From your friend Harmony."

Emerald looked at the letter for a moment before she said, "I hope she's alright."

She disappeared inside the house to get ready while I quickly ran towards the park to meet her there.

Several minutes have passed by as I waited in the shadows for Emerald Heart.

"Harmony?" she called out to me.

I swallowed a lump in my pipe as tears threatened to fall down my optics.

"Harmony, where are you?" she said to draw me out of my hiding place.

I slowly came out of the shadows of my hiding place so that I am a few feet away in front of Emerald Heart.

She smiled at me and said, "There you are! I was starting to get worried."

I was silent as I remained still where I was standing.

Her smile disappeared as she looked at me with concern in her brilliant optics. I then took out my knife and ran the blade right up into her chest plate.

I was holding her there into the blade as my tears started to drip down onto her armor.

I then leaned in closer to her autoreceptors and whispered in between sobs, "I'm so sorry. My lord Megatron wills it."

I heard Emerald Heart gasped in pain as her death grew ever so nearer. She then placed one of her servo on my shoulder while the other one on my cheek lovingly.

I cried even more before her starry optics dimmed as her metal lids slowly closed completely shut. Her body went limp in my arms as I held on to her heavy body.

I carried her body up against the fountain. I was about to cut out her spark, but I did not have the strength to do it. Then I hear footsteps. I turned to the source of the noise to see Darksky.

He used his dim flashlight and saw Emerald Heart's sparkless husk before he looked at me in hatred. I quickly gave him the slip before he had the chance to blast me to pieces.

I heard him fire his blasters after me as he screamed in agony and frustration of what happened. I wept as I ran for my life.

POV Starscream

I was flying towards the town when I heard blasters go off at the park. I turned towards the park until I saw a clearing where I descended and transformed into my robotic form.

I saw Darksky weeping as he held Emerald Heart close to his chest plate. My optics widened as I said, "We need to get her to a medic immediately! Quickly Darksky while we still have the chance to…"

"It's too late Sreamy. Emerald Heart is gone!" he bellowed while clinging on to his beloved girlfriend.

I looked at my friend sadly as I said to him, "I wish we had gotten here sooner. Did you see who killed her?"

Darksky nodded his head as he replied, "Yeah, I think so. I couldn't really see who exactly but the murder was a small blue femme with I think black areas on her arms and legs. And I believe I saw a bite of pink on her helmet as well as in her optics.

I looked at him in disbelief as I realized who killed his love.

He noticed my expression as he asked, "Who is it Starscream?"

I looked away from him, not wanting to see him.

"Starscream, just tell me, please," Darksky begged at me.

I sighed, turned to face him, and said, "The femme that you saw earlier was Arcee."

"Arcee?" he said in confusion before he asked, "Isn't she an Autobot?"

"Yes, she is, which means that the Autobots knew that you and Emerald Heart were together," I said to him.

"Yeah but why would the Autobots kill her like that?" he asked me.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Maybe they didn't want her to leak out any Autobot information to you so that you would tell our Lord Megatron the information to use against them."

"Maybe," said Darksky.

"Now we better get going before he finds out about our absence," I said to him.

He nodded his head as we were about to transform into our jet forms when we heard a few engines coming towards us.

Darksky turned to me and said, "I think they already know of our absence, Screamy."

I looked up at the night sky in horror as I awaited them to come here and catch me red handed with assisting Darksky.

"Starscream," said Darksky.

I turned to face him and replied, "Yes?"

He looked at me sadly and said, "If you are to be spared by Megatron's wrath, then you must kill me."

I looked at him with complete shock as I replied, "Are you malfunctioning! No, I am not going to kill my best friend to save my own metal husk!"

"YOU MUST!" he shouted at me

I took a step back from him as I retorted, "I WON'T!"

Darksky narrowed his optics as he said, "If you won't do it willingly, then I will have to make you do it!" His servos then changed into blasters as he started to shoot at me.

I ducked out of the way as Darksky continued to fire at me.

"Come on out and face me, Starscream!" he cried out loud.

"Darksky, please stop this. I don't want to kill someone who I consider as a brother!" I shouted while trying to avoid being hit by his blasters.

Darksky looked at me and said, "Consider this as my sacrifice for a brother who I want to survive this war!"

I then left my barrier to move to a new one. As I ran to a different tree, Darksky fired at my feet, making me trip.

As I fell towards the ground, I accidentally fired my missile. I heard a big explosion after I released my missile.

I looked up to see what I hit. My jaw dropped at what I saw in front of me. I saw Darksky on the ground in a pool of his own energon.

I got up and rushed over towards him to see if I could save him. I knelt down on the ground besides him to see how much damage he took from the blast.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted out loud as I tried to add pressure on his wound underneath his chest plate.

"St…Starscream" he said hoarsely at me.

"Don't try to talk, Darksky. I-I'll get you some medical attention as soon as I…" I said before I was interrupted by him.

"Starscream, just promise me that you'll find the bot who did this to Emerald Heart," he said to me.

"Darksky…" I said while shaking my head from side to side.

"Promise me," he said while looking at me sternly.

I looked back at him before I sighed and replied, "I promise, my friend."

He nodded before he said, "Thank you, Screamy." Then his optics dimmed out as his body became limp.

I closed my optics for a second before I heard footsteps coming my way. I got up off of the ground to see who was coming.

I saw my liege smiling proudly at me.

"Well done Starscream. You killed two birds with one stone," he said to me.

I only nodded in reply.

"Now come with me, we have some planning to do," he said as he and the few troopers he dragged along transformed into their jet forms and took off into the skies.

I started to follow him when I stopped. I turned to face the sparkless husk of my friend as I whispered softly, "Your death shall not be in vain, my friend. I hope that in your spark, you may learn to forgive me for what I have done to you." I paused in silence before Megatron's voice interrupted my trance.

"Starscream!" he shouted.

I replied meekly, "Ugh, coming my liege!" I then transformed into my jet form and took off into the skies to follow my lord.

POV Harmony

I went back to the park after everything had died down. I looked at my dead friend with sadness in my optics. I knelt down towards her body, caressed her faceplate, and whispered an old Cybertronian prayer for forgiveness.

Then I started to gather up some of the most colorful night blooming flowers and surrounded her and her lover in them. I placed a pale green flower in the middle of Emerald Heart's servo. I got up off of the ground and started to walk away from their bodies.

I was walking for what felt like an hour when I came to a house out in the middle of the woods. Instinctively I walked towards it to seek shelter when I heard voices.

I slowly stalked towards the building to hear what was going on in there.

"Orion, you and I both know that this is the only option that we have left!" said a mech.

"I know old friend, but we cannot risk it," Orion Pax replied to the mech who questioned him.

"And why not? It's not like we got anything else to lose?" said another mech.

"Yes we do!" Orion retorted before he said, "Tomorrow I'll go down to the Well of Allspark to see if I can reverse the ill effects that this war has done on Primus' core."

The room was silent before a femme broke the ice. "I see that we need to aid our life giver, Primus, from all of this chaos, but what about Megatron? What are we going to do to him if he is the cause of our problems and the reason why Primus is ill?"

"We will worry about him after I reverse all of these catastrophic effects from Primus in time. Then we will deal with Megatron," replied Orion.

I gasped as I silently ran back to New Kaon to process this new information in my possessors that night.

My father summoned Shockwave to examine the energon on me to confirm that it was not mine nor was it either animal or fuel. He told my father that it was indeed the green femme's energon that was covering my body and not anything else.

Then he sent me to my room so that I could get some rest.

As I lay in bed, I thought about what had happened in the last couple of weeks. I thought about how I met Emerald Heart, how we became friends, how I betrayed our friendship, and how I killed her.

I started to cry in my sleep at what I had done and what was about to come in the future. I just hope that this war would be over with soon. I don't know how much longer I can take all of this.

~ To Be Continued~


	16. Chapter 16: Loyal till the End

When you see (~.~) it means that someone is singing. I made two parody lyrics from the vocaloid songs Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. Hope you like it :) I do not own the songs Daughter of Evil or Servant of Evil

* * *

Chapter 16: Loyal till the End

POV Harmony

I woke up the next morning feeling dread and discomfort from what had happened yesterday. I was curled up in a tight ball in my bed as I thought of what I had done.

I still can't believe that I killed someone, let alone someone who I knew as a friend. I let out another sigh as I slowly started to get up out of bed. I thought a little fresh air would help me from what happened last night.

I walked out to the balcony to look at the beautiful sun rise shining over the small garden down below me. I took in a deep breath as I closed my optics. I exhaled slowly before I repeated the process of breathing in slowly and exhaling out slowly to calm down my sensors.

Then I heard someone walking up to me slowly. I opened my optics, turned around, and saw Soundwave coming up to me.

I faked a smile as I said warmly, "Good morning, Soundwave. How are you today?"

He just stood there for a second before he repeated what I said in my own voice, "How are you today?"

I let out a sigh, turned around to face the sun rise, and mumbled, "Not good."

He then walked up right next to me, placed his servo around my shoulder, and said, ~ "What happened?" ~

Tears threatened to fall down from my optics as I turned my head away from him.

"Harmony," he said out loud for the first time in centuries. "You can tell me anything," he said so sweetly to me as I tried to hide my face away from him. "You know that I will listen to every word you have to say," he said as he rubbed my shoulder gently.

I couldn't contain all of this emotion bottled up inside me any longer. I burst out into tears as I buried my face in Soundwave's shoulders. He wrapped me in his arms lovingly. I blurted out everything that had happened from when I was gone for a mission to last night while he stood there in silence to listen to every word I blurted out of my mouth.

Once I was finished, I looked up at him with lubricant flowing down my cheeks in little streams. He then wiped them away with his hand gently. We stared into each other's optics for a long time before I laid my head in his shoulders again.

He then whispered softly, "Everything will be alright now." I sniffled a bit before he continued what he was saying. "If you need to talk it out some more, you can always come to me," he said while rubbing my shoulders to calm me down.

I manage to give him a nod in reply before we separated from the embrace. Then we started to talk about other things while looking around at the beautiful garden down below us.

POV Orion Pax

I was gathering some materials that I will need to help heal Primus' illness. I asked my friend, Ratchet, to help accompany me on this voyage because of his medical expertise with medicines and cures.

As I was packing the items in my bag, I heard someone coming into the room. I looked up and saw an aqua blue femme with red designs in her armor. Her red optics looked up at me with worry.

"What's wrong, Sapphire Soul?" I asked her.

She sighed and replied, "I can't seem to find my twin, Emerald Heart, anywhere, Orion."

"Have you checked her house or the park?" I replied to her.

Sapphire paused for a moment before she said, "I haven't checked the park yet. Maybe she's there singing a….."

She was interrupted by a mech who came into the room abruptly. He was panting before he said, "Orion….you need…to come…."

"Woah, what happen? What's going on?" I asked him.

The mech took in a deep breath before he replied, "Its Emerald Heart. She's dead."

Sapphire Soul's optics widened in horror as she roughly grabbed the mech and said angrily at him, "What! Where is she! Who killed her! TELL ME!"

I put my servo on her shoulder and said to her, "Sapphire, calm down, please."

"How can I calm down when my twin sister is DEAD!" she shouted at me as lubricant started to form in her angry, sorrowful optics.

"Please Sapphire Soul, we're all upset about your twin's passing," I said to her. She only turned her head away from me as she bit the bottom of her lip. "We'll get to the bottom of this," I said reassuringly to her.

She only nodded in reply.

Then I turned to the mech and asked, "Where is her body?"

"In the park, but there's something else you need to know," the mech said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"There's another dead body with her," he replied.

"Who?"

"I don't know who he is but I do know that he is a Decepticon."

My optics widened in shock.

"What! You're lying! My sister would never be a spy for the Cons!" Sapphire yelled at the mech.

"If you don't believe me, then go see it for yourself," he said to the furious femme.

She was about to retort when I cut in, "Could you show us?"

He nodded as he guided us to the place where Emerald Heart was kill with a Decepticon's body by her side. When we finally arrived, my mouth opened slightly at what I saw. I saw Emerald Heart's body up against the fountain with a black and blue mech's body next to her.

I turned to see Sapphire Soul grinding her teeth together in hatred as tears started to fall from her red optics. I turned back to the mech who brought us here and asked, "How did you find their bodies? And was anyone else here before you came?"

The mech shook his head and replied, "I was the only one to find their bodies this morning, but I saw a few fresh tracks around the bodies. Meaning that the Decepticons were here."

"Megatron," I said hatefully.

"He will pay for this!" Sapphire said hatefully.

"But why would he kill one of his own?" asked the mech.

I sighed as I replied, "Because he believes that all traitors should be eliminated to prevent any information to fall into Autobots hands."

We were all silent for a second before I said to the mech, "We should give them a proper burial."

The mech turned to me and said, "I understand that you want to give a proper burial for one of your own, but a Decepticon too?"

I nodded and replied, "Even a Decepticon follow should also receive a proper burial like any one of us."

The mech nodded his head as he called in his comrades to help him out.

Sapphire and I returned to the house to tell the others about the news. After we told them about the sad news of Emerald Heart's death, I went to Ratchet to see if he was ready.

I knocked on his door before I came into his room. I saw him packing up some medical supplies that might help us heal Primus from his illness and see why the Rivers of Life has started to cease flowing.

"Ratchet," I said out loud. Ratchet turned to face me as I asked, "Are you ready?"

He looked back at his things and replied, "I believe so, but I wish we knew what exactly to bring with us to help cure Primus of his ailment."

I sighed as I replied, "I wish we did too, Ratchet."

Then Ratchet gathered up all of his things, turned to me, and said, "Well, we better get going before it's too late."

I nodded as we left to travel all the way to the Well of AllSpark. The voyage was long because of the Decepticons, so we had to travel in places that no one would normally go to.

We finally arrived at the Well of AllSpark after five days of nonstop traveling. Then I started to put on a harness so that I wouldn't fall into the well.

I turned to Ratchet and said to him, "Make sure that the rope doesn't break while I'm down there."

He nodded as he made sure that I was secured. Then I climbed into the well and started my descent down towards Primus' core. As I climbed further and further down the well, I felt the rope shake and vibrate.

I touched the side of my helmet and said into the comlink, "Ratchet, what's going on up there?"

"Orion, don't come up out of the well!" I heard him say as I listened closely to pick up the faint sounds of blasters.

"What's going on? Why do I hear blasters in the background? Have the Decepticons tracked us?" I asked as I tried to climb up out of the well to assist my friend.

"Yes, but your priority right now is to get to Primus and cure him from his afflictions!" he replied to me.

"But…" I said before I was cut off.

"Don't worry about me, I've been through a lot worse," he said before he ended the call.

"Ratchet!" I shouted before I mumbled, "I'm coming up to help him whether he likes it or not."

As I tried to climb up to the surface, I felt the rope getting shakier and shakier. Then I lost my footing as I grabbed onto the rope to break me from my fall, but that was when I felt the rope getting loser like as if someone was cutting it.

"Oh no," I said as I tried to climb up as quickly as possible before the rope breaks, but it was too late. The rope snapped as I started to fall down the well.

I screamed as I went into a free fall towards the bottom of the well. As I was falling, I started to close my optics so that I wouldn't see my own demise. Then all of a sudden, I stopped falling towards my doom.

A bright light shone on me as I slowly opened my optics to be amazed and surprised to be in the presence of Primus himself.

"By the AllSpark," I whispered to myself as my optics widened in awe.

"Orion Pax," said a booming voice of Primus. "Why have you come here?" he said to me.

I stumbled for words for a few Nanoseconds before I replied, "I've come here before you to help cure you of this illness that has plagued you from all of this chaos from the war."

"I'm afraid that you cannot help me, Orion Pax," he said to me.

I shook my head as I replied, "No, there must be a way to save you and all life that you have created for billions of years!"

"Orion, you cannot save me from this because it is beyond your means of modern science," he said to me.

"I don't understand," I said to him while looking at him with confusion and worry on my face.

"Don't worry, Orion, you'll understand someday," he said before a bright orb of light came out of his very core and floated towards me.

When the orb came closer towards me I saw that it was the legendary artifact, the Matrix of Leadership. I gasped as I said to Primus, "Are you sure that I am worthy of becoming a Prime?"

"Yes, you have proven yourself every time and again worthy of becoming a Prime," he said as my chest plate opened up to receive the artifact from Primus himself. "By the power within me, I pronounce you, Orion Pax, worthy of being one of the long lines of Primes. From now on your name will be Optimus Prime. The last of the Primes," he said as the Matrix entered my spark chamber.

Everything started to become white after being accepted as a Prime. My memories from my past were starting to become fainter and fainter like my memories were being wiped clean.

All that I could remember was one thing. And that one thing was to stop Megatron's tyranny and restore peace on Cybertron.

POV Ratchet

I had no choice but to cut the rope that held Orion to the surface because he needed to focus more on the mission than my own well being. Ha, he's so selfless, no wonder the High Council thought that he was worthy of becoming a Prime.

But after I cut Orion loose, I was captured by Decepticons. They bound me so that I couldn't escape.

I overheard one of the troopers say to the other that Lord Megatron was coming. Then out of the blue, I heard the familiar sound of a flying engine. The Decepticon leader himself appeared before me as he transformed into his robotic form.

He smirked evilly at me before he said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't an old friend of mine from the gladiator arena. Pity that you turned your back on our little friendship that we had a couple of centuries ago."

I narrowed my optics at him and retorted with a loud humph, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!"

Megatron's smirked disappeared before he narrowed his red optics at me and said, "Now, what pray tell are you and Orion doing at the Well of AllSpark?"

"What makes you so sure that I would answer your questions?" I said as I watched him pacing in front of me.

He smirked as he said, "You will answer my questions whether or not you're willing to." Then he started to aim his blaster at me as it slowly started to charge up. "Now, where is Orion Pax?" he asked as he leered at me.

"Megatron!" shouted a strange yet familiar voice.

Everyone turned to the Well of AllSpark to see a red and blue mech standing in front of it. I squinted my optics to see the mech closely before I gasped in surprise as I said in a whisper, "Orion?"

Megatron narrowed his optics and said, "Who are you?"

The red and blue mech stood up taller and replied, "I was once called Orion Pax, but now I am called Optimus Prime."

My jaw dropped in shock that Orion is now a Prime. I turned to see Megatron grinding his teeth together in hatred as he commanded, "Decepticons, attack!"

The troopers engage Orion/Optimus in battle. Optimus deflected each attack from the troopers before he single handedly defeated each and every one of them.

Megatron sneered at Optimus before he said, "You'll regret this, Orion." Then he and a few remaining Decepticons transformed into their jet forms and took off.

Optimus came up to me and untied me. I then asked him, "What happened down there? Did you cure Primus?"

Optimus sighed as he replied, "It was too late, old friend. Primus could not be saved."

"What!?" I said in confusion.

Optimus looked at me and said, "Primus used the last of his energy to give me the Matrix of Leadership so that I could put an end to this war and stop Megatron."

I nodded slowly before Optimus helped me up so that we could go back to our base.

POV Megatron

I was in rage after leaving the Well of AllSpark. Orion Pax was picked to be a Prime instead of me? I was not going to let him have the glory and honor of being a Prime.

Once we returned to New Kaon, I told one of my Troopers to contact every Decepticon to be in the city plaza in an hour.

An hour had passed by as I saw hundreds of Decepticon troopers, minors, warriors, generals, etc gathered around in the city plaza. Then I decided to start my speech.

"Decepticons!" I said in a loud voice as everyone quieted down to hear my speech. "I have some unfortunate news for you about our enemy, the Autobots," I continued as everyone started to murmur in curiosity and in confusion. "The Autobot leader Orion Pax and his medic Ratchet went to the Well of AllSpark to poison our planet!"

A wave of anger and hatred was heard from the mass as I grinned at their hate for the Autobots. Then I said, "I went to the well at lighting fast speed once I received the message that the Autobots were going to do something to Primus's core. We captured Ratchet and tried to pry information out of him when Orion came out of the well. But Orion Pax was no more for he had stolen the Matrix of Leadership right out of Primus' very core!"

A roar of angry troopers started to wave their fists in the air as they cried out, "Eliminate the Autobots! Eliminate the Autobots!"

"But we will not let the Autobots do this! We will annihilate them before they could destroy us! We will be the first to strike, and we will be the first to take down Optimus Prime!" I shouted as the cheerful roars of the Decepticons grew louder and louder. I paused for a brief second before I shouted, "Decepticons, the time has come for our attack!"

Another wave of cheer sounded as they awaited for what I will say next. "We will attack the Autobot's base at first light!" I shouted out loud before I added, "For the Decepticons!"

"For the Decepticons!" my troopers shouted over and over again as I grinned at them for their devotion to my cause.

Then I dismissed them so that we could be prepared for war, for I have located the Autobot's base in a nearby city that so happens to be the location that I gave to my daughter. I grinned evilly before I said to myself, "Soon, I will recreate Cybertron in my own image."

POV Harmony

I was still shocked with what my father had just said at the assembly that I had to warn him. I quickened my pacing so that I could tell him that the Autobots are planning on killing him.

I only got this information just a half an hour ago when I went back to the house in the woods, so I had no time to tell him myself with all of this chaos of the assembly and stuff.

*Flashback*

I went back to the house in the woods to hear if the Autobots were successful in curing Primus of his illness so that energon can flow in the rivers again. When I got to the house, I heard a huge argument inside.

I walked up to the window of the house to take a peek inside. I was shocked to see Orion Pax in some kind of new armor before the aqua blue femme spoke to him.

"Orion, I mean Optimus, why didn't Primus allow you to cure him?" she said to him.

I raised my metal brow in confusion as I said, "Optimus?"

The red and blue mech sighed as he replied to the femme, "I don't know why, Sapphire Soul, but there was nothing I could do to help him."

"Then what do you suppose we do now? Our planet is slowly dying, Megatron is still raging war all over Cybertron, and we are getting blown up, shot down, and getting grind up by Decepticons!" said a mech.

Then Ratchet said to Optimus, "Optimus, you and I both know that Megatron will find us, if not already, and rage warfare here in this peaceful city because you have become a Prime now."

I gasped in shock at what Ratchet had just said.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and replied, "I had a feeling that he knows where we are and is about to come here for me." He then paused before he said, "I fear that the only option we have left, is to destroy him."

Everyone in the room, and including me, gasped in surprise.

"Optimus, surely there must be another way?" said Ratchet.

"I'm afraid not, Ratchet. The Megatronus that you and I once knew is gone now. All that is left is darkness and hatred in Megatron's spark," he replied.

I held my hand to my mouth to prevent anyone to hear me gasp in shock.

Then Sapphire Soul said, "Well I suggest we surprise him with a bullet in his spark by my cannon blaster."

I was eagerly listening to their plan on my father's execution when my comlink sounded my father's message.

"Scrap!" I cursed out loud that my cover was blown.

"Who was that!" shouted the femme as she turned to the window and saw me running away.

I ran until I transformed into my jet form and flew off into the sky as I heard her cursing at me.

*End of Flashback*

So that's the reason why I'm kind of in hurry. I finally spotted my father talking to Starscream, Soundwave, and a few of his Vehicon troopers.

"Father!" I shouted as I sprinted up to him.

"Harmony? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"The Autobots…are planning ….to assassinate…you," I said to my father as I panted for air in my vents.

I looked up at my father as he said, "Interesting. The Autobots are becoming desperate to end this war quickly by eliminating me. Ha, don't worry Harmony, they can't get rid of me that easily."

I blinked a couple of times in shock before I said bluntly, "What! Dad, did you not just hear me say assassinate you!"

He stopped walking and replied, "I did hear what you had just said Harmony, but I'm not worried about it. Now, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come back from the battle."

My optics narrowed angrily at my father as I said, "Grr, you're not listening to me! The Autobots are planning on killing you tomorrow and…."

But my father cut me off by saying sternly, "Harmony, I don't have time for this. I have to get everyone prepared for battle tomorrow at first light. Now, go to your room."

"But Father!" I said as I tried to convince him to not go to war tomorrow.

"No buts young lady," he said before he turned to Starscream and commanded him, "Starscream, I want you to watch my daughter while I'm gone."

Starscream bowed respectfully at my father while I growled loudly at Dad before I stormed off into my room.

I slammed my door behind me as I collapsed on my bed. I was on my back as I looked up at the ceiling of my room. Then I sighed out loud before I grabbed my cyber bear that I had since I was just ten years old.

I hugged the light pink cyber bear tightly as I whispered, "Oh Lillybear, what am I going to do? He won't listen to me."

My stuffed bear just looked at me with her light purple eyes. I sighed before I said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He is being stubborn, but I just can't sit here and do nothing when the Autobots are planning on killing my father!"

"I…I just …." I said before I sighed and started to sing a song that I'd made up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once upon a time in a place very far away.

There was an evil gladiator filled with anger.

For his spark was filled with vengeance.

Of the death of his lovely wife.

He was a promising mentor.

He also had a beautiful and lovely daughter.

Whose name resembles unity.

She was everything to him like her mother.

If someone had a problem and disagrees.

He would force them on their knees.

For he is the fiercest warlord.

He'll just shout out loud,

"I'm in command!"

Oh evil thorns, have tainted thee

I just want my father back I plea

And whatever goodness was left

Was just withered up and repressed

The tyrant observed secretly

A traitor who loved a spy so sweetly

Though the traitor did not see

That he had fallen in love with a daughter of green.

Oh how The Dark Lord was filled with anger.

That he called his loyal seeker

He commanded him in a hoarse voice

"Make sure that her spark is no more"

He nodded as he made haste.

To dispose of the Autobot toxic waste

And the cry of sorrow from the suffering people.

Did not reach him at all

"Decepticons, attack!"

Oh evil thorns, have tainted thee

I just want my father back I plea

And whatever goodness was left

Was just withered up and repressed

The war mongrel had to be brought down

So the people joined the Autobot's cause

The one leading these angry Cybertronians

Was a mech of red and blue armor

They wanted to end this disorder.

But the gladiator refused so he continued this destruction.

The conflict between Autobots and Decepticons started this war

"I will protect and serve you" I swore.

Finally the destruction of this war

Reached our planet's very core

So the Autobot leader tried to save Primus

He became a Prime which made a huge fuss

"You'll regret this, Orion"

Oh evil thorns, have tainted thee

I just want my father back I plea

The planet that we called paradise

Was reduced to dust and rust from our genocide

Once upon a time in a place very far away.

There was an evil gladiator filled with anger.

For his spark was filled with vengeance.

Of the death of his lovely wife.

The war between fellow Cybertronians began

Then the Autobots devised a plan

To bring down the tyrant's wane

To bring an end to Lord Megatron's reign

Finally the time had come for him to die

The Autobots wanted this to end, though they didn't know I would cry

Without realizing his demise, he went up to the trooper crowd

He yelled in a commanding voice out loud

"Decepticons, the time has come for our attack!"

Oh evil thorns, have poisoned him

As I sing this sad hymn

Now his name is Megatron

The Autobots would say that he was truly the Father of Evil

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After I finished singing my song, I started to calm down a little. I sighed as I looked at the time on the clock. It said that it was only ten after seven. Well, I guess I should devise a plan to trick my friend so that I can escape and protect my father.

A few hours had passed by as I was getting prepared to go to bed early so that I could wake up on time to save my father from the Autobot named Sapphire Soul. As I slept, I thought about the plan to get Starscream out of my way.

I awoke up to the multiple sounds of footsteps in the hallway as the troopers made their way to go fight the waning battle that has yet to come. I quickly got up to look through the keyhole of my door. Then I saw Starscream standing off to the right side of my door as he was wishing some of the troopers good luck.

He especially wished good luck to some of his seeker buddies from his junior raking and above. Then my father came up to him and said, "Starscream, make sure that my daughter is safe."

"Yes my lord, you can trust me to keep her out of harm's way," he said to my father.

"She better be because if she's not, then I will have you held responsible for not watching her," he said to Starscream angrily.

"I won't let her out of my sight," Starscream said to my father with a salute.

"Good," was all that my father said before he left with his army.

I waited ten minutes after they left for the perfect opportunity. Then I set my plan in motion to get Starscream out of my way.

I opened my door carefully to see him standing there. Starscream heard me open my door as he turned around to see me. He smiled warmly and said, "Good morning Harmony. You're up very early this morning."

I faked a yawn as I replied, "Yeah, couldn't sleep much with all of the noise in the hallways."

He laughed as he said, "Yeah, they were pretty noisy with their marching footsteps and chatter."

I nodded in agreement before I asked innocently, "Hey could you do me a favor, Screamy?"

He looked at me curiously as he asked, "What?"

I smiled as I replied, "I need you to get something for me from my closet. I'm too short to reach it."

"Okay," he said as I let him into my room. "What do you need me to get for you?" he asked.

I opened my messy closet and replied, "I need you to get me Lillybear from that top shelf."

He looked up and saw Lillybear as he huffed and said, "You are so fond of that little sparkling's toy aren't you."

I smiled gleefully as I replied, "Haha, you know me too well Starscream."

He then went inside my closet and tried to reach it but he couldn't quite get it yet. "Ugh, why did you put your stuffed cyber bear up so high, Harmony?"

I shrugged as I replied, "Eh, thought that I could reach it at the time."

Starscream struggled to get Lillybear before he finally got it. "Gotcha! Huh? A note," he said as he took the note off of Lillybear. Then he read it out loud, "I'm sorry, Screamy. Please forgive me."

He looked at it some more before I slammed the closet door close. "Hey!" he shouted as I locked the door. "Let me out, Harmony!" he shouted some more as he tried to open the closet door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get in my way," I said before I started to run out of the room.

"HARMONY!" Starscream screamed out loud as I ran to save my father from his own demise.

I heard an explosion from inside my room before I finally made it outside.

As soon as I cleared the gates of New Kaon, I started to sing while running past through all of this rubble.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You are my father, and I am your loyal daughter

Fate had divided the path of kinship bond

I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you

If I must become evil, this is something I must do

Your expectation welcomed me when I was given life

And I was surrounded by you and mother's happiness

But that dreadful day that my mother was slain

You've changed, our lives were never the same

Even if all of the peaceful Cybertronians,

Turned to hatred and became your enemy

I'll defend you and take away all of your pain, so please

Relax and let me take your burden away

You are my father, and I am your loyal daughter

Fate had divided the path of kinship bond

I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you

If I must become evil, this is something I must do

One day I was exploring in a town recently

I met a femme of green who smiled innocently

She reminded me of mother when her eyes shone that way

So the two of us became, best friends ever since that day

But this friendship shall remain locked deep inside

As you gave orders, "The femme must die"

I will answer his wishes, his mind I will ease

So why, Primus, do my tears fail to cease?

You are my father and I am your loyal daughter

Fate had divided the path of our kinship bond

"I've killed the girl as you wished," I said obediently

Just to see you smile so proudly

Soon the Autobots devised a plan in due time

By the citizens who wanted my father to die

If this is to happen then your death I won't accept

I am loyal till the end, your time is not over yet.

I will protect you so you may live

I hope that your spark may learn to forgive

It will be alright, we will meet again very soon

Surely they need you to lead the Decepticons' commune

So now the time has come at last

Destiny tore apart, the life of a broken father's heart

They say you are a tyrant of vice and disdain

Then I am evil as well, with the same energon in my veins

Once upon a time, there was a loving family

But that happiness turned to hatred and agony

And the loving father was someone I always thought

Had a caring spark and he's the only family I got

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Then I stopped singing for a brief moment to see that I have arrived at the battle zone on top of a large hill. I gasped in horror at what I saw. The battle was like the one from my dream, without Starscream and Arcee fighting each other.

I took out my visor as I searched for the aqua blue femme. I finally found her perched on the rooftop of the tallest building where my father was directly in her path. I saw her take out and step up her sniper cannon blaster.

I gasped in horror as I started to run when I heard someone call out my name.

"Harmony!"

I turned around to see Starscream flying towards me at top speed.

I started to run down the hill as Starscream transformed into his robotic form and cased after me. I dodged bullets from both directions while I heard Starscream panicking from the close calls of dodging bullets like a newbie.

Then I heard the familiar sound of an engine as I saw a blue motorcycle jump over me, transformed into its robotic form, and tackled Starscream to the ground. It was Arcee and she and Screamy were going toe to toe with each other.

I ignored them as I continued to sing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I am glad I could be with you up to this day

I am happy to know that my papa is safe

I swore I'd protect you until the bitter end

So now I'll allow my energon to flow for you with no regrets

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Father, watch out!" I shouted at the top of my vents.

My father turned around as his red optics widened in horror to see me here on the battle field.

"Harmony? What on Cybertron are you doing here?!" he shouted back towards me while blocking Optimus' wrist blade.

But I kept on running towards him. That's when Optimus broke away from my dad and singled the sniper to fire, just like in my dream.

I then saw the aqua blue femme fire her canon at my father as I ran at full speed.

"Papa! Watch out!" I screamed as I pushed him out of the way.

My optics widened in shock and in horror as I felt immense pain in my spark chamber. I slowly fell down on my side as energon started to leak out of my wound.

"Harmony, Noo!" shouted my father as he ran over to me. Then I felt someone holding me up in their arms. I saw that it was Soundwave.

"Soundwave," I said as tears started to flow down my checks.

~ "Don't speak, we'll get you to a medic immediately" ~ he said as I shook my head.

"It's too late…" I said as he shook his head violently.

~ "No, please Harmony, don't go. Don't leave me here all alone," ~ he pleaded as I heard him sobbing behind his visor.

I smiled at him lovingly as my spark leaped in joy that he cares about me deeply that he doesn't want me to die. I want to tell him how much he means to me, how much I really care about him. I want to tell him everything about my feelings for him. Then it click for me. I had fallen in love with him. No, I was in love with him!

Every time I felt this feeling in my spark I denied that what I was feeling for Soundwave was just a really strong friendship that we have than that of love. Now that my optics have opened up to this possibility of this new feeling, I want to live to tell him myself. But I couldn't.

I was on the brink of death. My spark is getting weaker and weaker. Then I began to murmur the rest of the song as I sang for the last time, "Always you are my lord, my dearest father. If I could reveal my wish within my own spark. I'd want you to be with you, forever in your arms."

~ "What?" ~ he asked with confusion in his voice.

I signaled him to come closer to me. He bent down closer to me as I lifted my weak body up to him with all of my remaining strength and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love…"

But I couldn't finish my sentence because my vision was dimming into darkness as my spark finally left my body to join the many others in the Well of AllSpark.

POV Soundwave

I watched as Harmony breathed her last breath as she went limp in my arms. I started to sob loudly as I held her sparkless body to mine. She wanted to tell me something, so desperately I'd imagined.

Then I heard Megatron yelling at Starscream. I turned my head around to see Megatron angrily throwing his fist in the air in front of Starscream saying, "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!"

"Lord Megatron…I-I…." Starscream said before our liege cut him off.

"Save it Starscream, I don't want to hear about your excuses!" he shouted at him. "You were supposed to be watching her! And now she's dead because you did not stop her, you idiot!"

"Megatron," said Optimus Prime.

Megatron turned to Optimus hatefully and said, "And you, if it weren't for you calling your sniper to shoot me, then my daughter would still be alive today! You are a coward to not face me like a true gladiator to finish off his enemies himself!"

"Megatron, please hear what I have to say," said Optimus before Megatron angrily growled at him and turned his back to him.

Then my lord said to everyone, "Decepticons, we are done here. Return to base immediately."

Everyone nodded as they took to the skies, or rode off in their vehicular moods, towards New Kaon. Megatron came up to me as I lifted Harmony's lifeless body in my arms. He then looked at her with a tear in his optics before he lead the way to New Kaon on foot as I followed behind him.

Later that day, every Decepticon was gathered around Harmony's grave. Everyone was silent before Megatron decided that it was time for them to go back to headquarters.

I was the only one to stay by her grave. Then I heard footsteps as I turned around to see Starscream coming up to me.

"What are you still doing here, Soundwave? Everyone else left already," he said to me.

I didn't say anything to him.

He sighed as he said, "Look, I know how you're feeling. She was my friend too you know, but you shouldn't be sulking around like that…"

I cut him off when I turned to face him and yelled, "You don't understand the pain that I'm feeling right now!"

He was shocked that he took a step back and said shakily, "Y-you can speak!?"

I took off my visor, narrowed my optics at him, and said, "Of course I can speak! I'm not mute you know."

"Then how come you only communicate to us physically? And why do you wear that visor to cover up your face?" he asked.

"Because I chose not to speak physically unless if I really wanted to. Also I don't like people seeing my face because of my…unique facial features," I said as I put my visor back on my face.

Then there was silence for a few seconds before Starscream said, "What do you mean by I didn't understand the pain that you're feeling?"

I let out a sigh as I replied, "The reason why I said that you didn't understand what I was going through was that I…I…" I said as I choked on my words as the tears started to fall from my optics again.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me with worry.

"That I love her," I said as a sob escaped my mouth.

Starscream looked at me in shock before he said, "You're in love with Harmony? Since when?"

I turned to him and replied, "Since that dance in high school, I've fallen in love with her." Then I knelt down to the ground in front of her grave stone and said, "Every time that we're alone I just wanted to tell her all of the feeling that I felt for over the centuries about her and how she makes me whole! I want to tell her so badly how much I love her more than just being a friend or a little sister, but now I can't."

"Because now she's dead!" I shouted out loud as all of my emotions just flowed right out of my spark chamber. "Now I can't tell her if she feels the same way how I feel about her. I will never know if she loves me the way I felt about her," I wept even more before I felt Starscream's hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him as he said, "I'm sorry, Soundwave. I didn't know that you felt that way about her."

I nodded as I slowly got up off of the ground. We both stood in front of her grave for a long time before I started to play a recording of, _If Only Tears Could Bring you Back_.

We waited until the whole song was over before we left Harmony's grave. But before I finally left her grave, I put a single blue cyber rose on the ground. Then I whispered sadly, "Goodbye, my true love."

Centuries had gone by after her death. Everyone wasn't the same anymore. Megatron became bitterer and angrier than before, Starscream became a jerk because Megatron still blames him for what happened to Harmony, and I became completely mute, never to speak ever again.

The only time that I would 'speak' was when I use other bots voices' to replace them for my own words. I would visit Harmony's grave every opportunity I had. But that all disappeared when we had to leave our dead planet.

I went to her grave for the last time as I played that same song from before. As the song was about to finish I sang for the first time in centuries the last part of the song, "If my tears could bring you back to me."

Then I went to the edge of the Sea of Rust and threw my little glass bottle into the sea for a wish that I would see her again and tell her how much she means to me.

I sighed as I whispered out loud, "I will never find love like this again." Then I saw the Decepticon warship as I transformed into my jet form and climbed aboard, never to come to his planet that we called home again.


	17. Chapter 17: Re-Birthday

Hi, this is the last chapter of _The Story of Evil_. The following song is a parody of the vocaloid song Re-Birthday. Gosh I love vocaloid songs. Anyway enough chit chat and let's get on to the story. I do not own the song Re-Birthday

* * *

Chapter 17: Re-Birthday

POV Harmony

Darkness, that's all I could see was darkness. I don't know how long I'd been here, but I knew that it was a long time. Then I started to sing about this place and what had been going on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I finally awoke, I saw that I was alone

In a dark room of a shadow zone

I was unable to see, I was unable to hear

I thought that all my fears would just disappear

When I observe carefully, I was able to see

There was a large spring in the ceiling above me

All of a sudden, a voice came from the spring

The voice was eerily familiar as it sings

"Sinful femme, this is all of your fault

You shall rue and anguish this for all eternity

You and your evil deeds shall never leave this pit," she said

All at once I regained all my memories from my life long ago

Visions of me killing a Cybertronian without showing any regret or mercy

Then I became aware of the reason of why I'm here

I pleaded that I never return to that dark era ever again

I noticed that both my servos are handcuffed in chains of aqua blue

Surely they're the color of someone's spilled energon that I once knew

I noticed that both my feet are locked within these chains of black

Surely they're the color of cold tears from my attack

"Lu li la lu li la," I can hear the song that some mech sings

But who is singing this cool lullaby of regret for me?

"Oh Primus can you tell, how much time had passed?"

I asked of the deathly silence of the room.

Yet I still can hear, a voice so soft and dear

The voice seems to be singing to sooth me from my cold tears

Then I realized, after drifting it this place for a century

The true meaning behind the words of that melody

This lullaby for me, had a new and different memory

These new words had changed the meaning of this song this time

I looked up and saw falling from the spring

A small orb of light fell descending upon me

Could it be? Hopefully,

This light is a message that you sent from the sea!

Then she began to whisper so tenderly

"We refuse to forgive you for the pain you've caused;

The evil deeds you've done but

If it's true that love can heal, if the Dark Lord's heart can turn good too

Then let us rewrite this song's melancholy tune for you."

As the handcuffs of blue disappeared, you continued to speak again

"We felt your wish of life from the glittering stars above."

I could feel the chains of black vanish as he spoke to me

"Very soon you will meet him again, for today is you new onlineday."

This room began to brighten in colors all around me for a second chance,

Soon I'll be in your arms again….

You are my father, and I am your loyal daughter

Destiny has reunited us

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

POV Anonymous

I cried for what felt like the hundredth time today for something. I continued to cry until I heard footsteps and strange voices.

"Ah oh, looks like she's up again," said a calm, gentle female voice.

"Haha, I'll take care of her this time, honey," replied a soft yet deep male voice.

I cooed even more as I saw the figures of both of them hovering above me.

"Here you are," said the man as he gave me a bottle as I drank the warm liquid hungrily.

The women laughed as she said, "Boy, she must have been so hungry to consume her dinner so fast."

Then the man laughed as he replied to her, "Well she has to, dear, if she wants to grow up big and strong like her father. Isn't that right my little girl?"

I let out a thrill as my father picked me up from my crib and held me close to his chest. Then he slowly rocked me as my mother sang her lullaby to me.

I slowly let out a groan as my eyelids became heavy again. I then stretched out my arms and drifted off to sleep.

My father then put me back into the crib again and draped me in my nice soft, warm blanket. Then he kissed me on the forehead and whispered lovingly, "Good night, my little Lu Lu."

* * *

Hello my fellow readers. I just want to let you guys now that this story is a Prequel to my other story, Experiment X.


End file.
